The Lemon Oasis
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: These are my expanded submissions to the Jasper's Naughty Girl's Blog Lemon Drizzles. Originally 1000 words now extended with more backstory and smut! There will be a new pairing each week. No pairing will be untouched! Welcome to the Lemon Oasis.
1. Pleasure in the Pain: Jasper & Jane

**A/N: Submission for 4-15-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http(colon slash slash)bit(dot)ly(slash)gw55r5 Thanks to stephlite for beta'ing this and LadyTazz7 for handing out the shamwows.**

****All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.** **

* * *

><p><strong>Pleasure in the Pain<br>Paring: Jasper/Jane**

It has certainly been too long since I have been to Italy, namely Volterra. Most of our kind typically steers away of the Brothers' territory. We know what happens here. No one just drops in and says hello. However, here I am, strolling through the quaint Italian village, waiting on my "escort" into the castle.

I smell her delectable scent before I see her, Siberian Iris and gingerbread. She hates it, claiming it makes her seem more childlike. But I see the woman in her, not the 18 year old child turned. I turn to meet her cloaked body. Only her ruby eyes and sweet, pink lips peer out at me. Her hand immediately finds my arm and sinks her nails into me. I hiss at the pain and she releases a small moan. I can feel my venom trickling down my arm and I watch as she licks the small trail. She's starting early, which means she really missed me.

She takes away her hand, giving me that sinister smile I love and swiftly makes her away towards the castle. I let out a playful growl before following her. Her sultry laugh urges me faster. Soon we are in our little hideaway in the basement of the Volturi castle. It is dark, dirty, and filled with all kinds of her toys for inflicting tantalizing pain. But these won't work on me; they are for her human boys. I require a different technique.

"Jane, I see some things never change," I say seductively.

She slowly lowers her hood and slides her cloak from her lustrous, pale skin. She is bare beneath it, except for a pair of stark red heels that put her eyes to shame. Jane knows how much I love them. The growl in my chest rumbles and I notice her shudder.

"Your hair is darker," I mention.

Jane turns to me and grins. She glides across the dark room to a chair. She lifts her leg slowly and places her foot on the seat. She leans down and caresses them with her fingertips, tracing it from the tip to the four inch heel. I smirk at her. I know what she is doing. She loves to tease, but it's too early for me to start begging.

"Dirty blonds have more fun," Jane says and lowers her leg back to the floor.

"Well let's see how dirty we can get," I say to her.

As I walk over to her, I discharge a wave of lust and gaze at her sultry figure as it hits her. She moans and slides her hand between her succulent breasts. I reach her and bring her hips into me. I rub my growing erection against her heat and she sucks in an unneeded breath. I bring my head down to her neck that is now open for me. I lick from the base of her ear down to the swell of her breasts. I do the same to the other side and her moan mixed with a growl amuses me.

"Don't tease me Jay," she cries out, using her nickname for me.

"Then..," I pause to lick her nipple. "…give me what I want," I finish as I flick the other nipple.

"Chcesz mój ból? Dam ci mój ból," she whispers in my ear while threading her fingers in my hair.

"Yes Jasia, please give it to me," I beg, knowing that's what she wanted and adding her pet name for good measure.

"Pain," she says in a whisper.

She does not give it to me easily. It is a strong dose and I am on my knees before her. She coos at me and runs he nails wickedly through my hair. My head is yanked back and I feel her teeth break my marble skin on my chin. My cock is about is burst from my jeans and I palm it to give it some attention.

"Uhhh…Jasia. Again," I beg.

"What about your little mate?" She teases.

"You and I both know she's not my mate," I growl out to her.

"A matter of convenience still?" She says coyly.

I look up at her and send her my annoyance and impatience.

"Why are you still talking?" I yell.

I am up on my feet, fighting through the pain she was still sending me. I slowly take off my shirt and pull her to me. She wants me to stay here with her. I can see it in her eyes. However, my commitments lie elsewhere at the moment. Jane, my little Polish flower, is my sinful pleasure, but I am not meant to hers or the pixie's for that matter. So I will, like usual, take everything I can get.

I lift Jane up and wrap her legs around my waist. She is purring deliciously and raking her nails up and down my back. I unbutton my jeans and wiggle them down. My motions send Jane into a fit of giggles, but I send her some pain and lust, intermingled together. Her laughter silences in her throat and she gasps and moans as it envelops her.

She throws her head back and I know that she must be close. That mixture is always too much for her. I carry her over to the chair and sit down with her in my lap. I push more of the mix into her and reach down to her clit, rubbing it slowly. My rock hard cock is pushing up against her tight whole, begging for some type of penetration.

"Przyjdź do mnie, Jasia. Come now," I whisper against her flesh.

She does not disappoint. Her cries of satisfaction are loud and her growls are feral. I love the way she comes undone for me. I am not finished with her yet though. I grab her ass as she comes down from her high. She is grinning and knows what I want next. She is positioned perfectly on my lap and brings her hands up to my face. She examines the mark where she bit me, knowing Alice would see it. There is possession in her eyes and I cannot say that I don't like it. My Jasia wears it well.

"Now, giddy up little darlin," My cock seconds my statement with a pat on her ass.

Jane rises up and guides me into her tight heat. She is slow and deliberate. It is driving me crazy and I want more. I push my hips up, hitting that spot she loves me to touch. Her hiss of pleasure stirs me on and I buck again. I reach my hands around her cheeks and squeeze, pulling her up and down along my shaft. She soon takes over and is riding me rough and fast; just how I like it. My name is a harsh cry on her lips and I growl out her pet name like my life depends on it. Her nails deepen into my shoulders where she is holding on and I return her favor with my nails into her ass. Our hisses and growls combine as she bounces up and down upon me.

I am getting closer… I feel my balls start to contract, getting ready for my sweet release. At the last moment, I lean down and bite into her breast, marking her as mine. She pushes a last swell of pain to me and we both explode from the pleasure in the pain.

We are calming and her head is placed against mine. Both of us in bliss.

"Do następnego razu, moja kochanka," she says, then licks over her bite on my chin.

"Until next time, my Jasia," I say, then do the same, licking the one on her breast.

Scrumptious.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>** (Polish)**

*Jasia – Jane

*Chcesz mój ból? Dam ci mój ból – You want my pain? I'll give you my pain.

* Przyjdź do mnie, Jasia – Come for me Jane

* Do następnego razu, moja kochanka – Until next time, my lover


	2. Extra Credit: Bella & Alec

**A/N: Submission for 4-22****-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http(semi colo slash slah) bit(dot)ly(slahs)dXaJRK - Thanks to idealskeptic and stephlite for beta'ing this. Also lubs to LadyTazz7 for her constant support and need to make me write more lemons. IansCutie sorry this made you almost fall off the treadmill...again.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession. **

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Credit<strong>

**Pairing: Bella/Alec**

The fall semester had been quite the challenge for me. As a new professor to this university, I was hoping it would be more refreshing to the students. However, it had the opposite effect. A lot of students took my niceness for weakness. They quickly learned when I failed a lot of them. The spring semester started today and my early morning classes all proved to be the same as last semester. They still haven't learned.

I was getting ready to go to my Romance Poetry class in the afternoon. I was hoping that this class was going to lift my spirits. Maybe the students would be eager to learn and excited about this topic. I quickly deflated my optimism, knowing this would be just like my morning.

I hadn't realized how far across campus the classroom was. I made it just in time for the start of class and rushed in the room in a whirlwind. The class was rather large, as I figured it would be. This was one of those classes that people thought was going to be easy. They were about to be mistaken. I picked up the syllabi and began my introductions.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Dr. Isabella Swan. I will be your professor for Romance Poetry," I said strongly.

I began to go over the syllabus and discuss the requirements of the course. I didn't ask for much, but there were going to be a lot of papers for them to write. The papers would also be a big chunk of your grade. When that part was done, I asked if there were any questions. A hand in the far back corner was raised and several students moved out of the way so that I might see who it was. I finally caught his face and lost my breath. I was in shock of what I saw before me. Ice blue eyes, strong jaw, deadly lips, and….

"Professor Swan, I have a question," he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

…and a voice that could make my panties wet. I took a deep breath and gestured for him to ask his question. In those brief seconds, I wondered what his question could be… Maybe something like, "Do you have needs of a younger man Dr. Swan?" or "Would you like for me to worship you Professor Swan." I gathered myself quickly so that I may hear his question.

"Is there extra credit? Just in case I fall behind," he asked.

"Doubting yourself so early? I'm sure if you stay studious and attend class, you'll be able to pass," I said with a hint of flirtation in my voice.

"Oh no, I never doubt myself Professor Swan. I just like to know my options," he said smiling brightly.

I had to remember I had a class and I could not be soliciting my students in front of everyone else. God forbid someone went to the dean and got the newbie fired. I cleared my throat and put my professional face back on.

"And your name sir?" I asked of him.

"Alec Volturi," he replied with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Volturi, we can discuss this further when the class ends," I said to him and he nodded.

I went on with the rest of the class, looking his way every chance I got. I caught him checking me out. He started from my heeled shoes, up my black pencil skirt, and eventually meeting my eyes. I adjusted my glasses, a nervous habit I have had forever, and then nearly melted in a puddle when I saw him lick his lips.

"Well I am letting you all out 10 minutes early today. Don't expect it often. Goodbye," I said to the class, quickly gathering my things

I rushed out amongst the students and dashed over to my office. I was afraid I was going to sprawl out in front of my class and beg for the cutie to take me there. I made it to my office and entered quickly. I slammed the door quickly behind me and leaned against it. I was breathing heavily, trying not to think about the hotness that was Mr. Alec Volturi. A knock at my door startled me and my books and papers went everywhere.

I opened the door to see the cause of my recent need to change my panties. He was standing there holding my planner.

"You forgot something," he said tapping my planner in his hands. He pushed his way through my office and sat my planner down on my desk.

"Oh thank you. What can I help you with Alec?" I asked, bending down to pick up the rest of my papers.

"Extra credit, remember?" He said giving me a panty moistening smirk while bending down in front of me, helping me gather my paper.

His fine, rounded ass was staring back at me. I wanted to bite it or pinch it to make sure it was real.

"Like I said, come to class, study, do the work. Simple as that," I spoke, trying to sound confident, but I could smell him in front of me.

_Intoxicating scent._

He brought his hand to my face and a shocked flooded through my system. I don't know what came over me, need, desperation, tiredness. Whatever it was caused me to grab him by the back of his neck and kissed him. If this was going to be the last time I kissed this man, I was going to go for it all. My lips touched his and that shock I felt earlier flooded through me. He grabbed me by my hips and brought me down onto him on the floor. He rolled on top of me and moved his tongue into my mouth. His taste was divine and I wanted to quote sonnets about the way he tasted.

When his hand made its way to untuck my shirt, my mind cleared and I pushed him off me. I stood quickly and clambered over to my desk. I had to compose myself right? I was a professor right? Ethic…all that good stuff…

The disappointment on his face was evident and I just couldn't have that. I rushed back at him and brought my lips back to his. He was off balanced and bumped into my plant. He tried to grab it, but I stopped him by biting into his neck. I wanted his attention. His moans brought him back to me and we were of scurry of clothes and hands.

"I don't…hmmm….have much time," I whispered out as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

"I'll make it quick…this time. But I must see these," He said teasing my nipples through my shirt.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I practically ripped my shirt off. My bra was the next to go, but it was barely off before I was attacking his lips again.

"Where do you want me?" I moaned as he kissed me back eagerly and twisted my nipples between his fingers.

"Desk. Now," he growled out.

Our chests were bare and I could feel the sweat starting to build on him. I couldn't resist, so I licked slowly up to from his navel to his chin. He pushed me back on desk and flipped me on my stomach. His fingers quickly moved my skirt to my hips and began to work my heated center. I was practically drenched already.

"Did I make this wet?" He asked

"Yes Alec!" I whispered out to him, moaning when I felt his tip at my cloth covered entrance.

He did not waste any more time simply moving my panties to the side and pushing himself into me. He was thick and long. It took a few seconds for us both to adjust before he pulled back out again. Alec thrust harder and harder, hitting my spot every single time. I never thought I could come so fast, but he managed it.

"Oh fuck Alec, I'm about to come," I moaned.

"Yes Professor Swan, come for me," He urged.

And that I did. I squeezed him tighter and tighter as my orgasm struck. A few thrusts afterwards Alec fell over as well. He collapsed on my back and there was a hum between us. Once I had calmed, I noticed that I had ten minutes left till my next class.

"So I guess I have that permanent extra credit," he said tossing his bookbag on my desk.

I opened it to find a new skirt, blouse, panties, and some wetnaps. This man was a godsend.

"Alec you don't even have to come to class," I said leaning over to kiss him.

"Yes, I'm the world's greatest role-playing hubby," he grinned.

"Thanks baby. Now get out. I have real students to teach."


	3. Playing With Your Food: Angela & Emmett

**A/N: Extended version of Submission for 4-29****-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http(semi colon slash slash)bit(dot)ly(slash)iuet0C – Thanks stephlite for the beta job! LadyTazz7 you are the wind beneath my wings LOL! IansCutie thanks for the pre-read.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession. **

* * *

><p><strong>Playing With Your Food<br>****Pairing: Angela/Emmett**

**APOV**  
>I carried the drained body down from the hotel room and threw it in the dumpster. The man was just a quick meal to tide me over until I found what I really wanted. My body was wound up and I felt like maybe I was still stiff. I dusted myself off and pulled my mirror from my purse, making sure there weren't any traces of blood. I adjusted my blood red glasses and headed out on the streets of Seattle.<p>

I had just returned stateside after doing a ten year "tour" of Europe. I was looking for a little international delight. Find some mouth-watering French man, have my way with him and then drain him as I climaxed. Remembering Émile caused me to quicken my pace. He brought me great pleasure and tasted like the honey my mother used get from her bee farm. So sweet.

I heard the bass of a club a few miles away. That would be an excellent spot to find a pick for my main course. I slowed my run as I got closer. Seattle had changed so much in the last few years. I had not been back here since the early forties. One thing never changed, you could always find a hot spot in a back alley.

I looked up to see the name of the club, _Vain_. Well obviously someone was. I smiled softly as I approached the bouncer. I tossed my long, brown, wavy locks over my shoulder and adjusted my black dress. It fell just about mid thigh and was paired with my favorite black four and a half inch heels. I winked at the bouncer, dazzling him a little and he let me in. As soon as the door opened the smell of sweat and blood hit me. Venom pooled in my mouth and swallowed it back down. Oh yes, I would full one way or another tonight.

As I made my way further in, the strong scent of one vampire was prevalent. Rosalie Hale. She must have smelled me as well as she sauntered slowly over to me. She looked better than a supermodel, Marilyn Monroe incarnate. Rose had all the right curves. I grinned as I remembered the fun times I had with those hips. Rose returned my smile, probably thinking the same thing. She finally reached me and gives me a long, fervent kiss.

"Angie, it's been too long. Where have you been hiding yourself?" She gives me a tight hug, spinning me around.

"Northern Europe these last few weeks," I replied.

"Ah. You were always Team Switzerland. Hunting tonight?" She asked pulling me deeper into the club.

" Why yes? With your permission of course."

"Certainly. I'll even send someone to clean up," Rose said and tossed me a key. "Sound proof rooms, 8th floor above the club."

"This is why I love you. Point me out something tasty," I said, grinning evilly while rubbing my hands together.

"The loner in the back by the bar. Been coming here once a week for the last month. Drinks some, dances with a few ladies, and leaves. He seems to be looking for something. I have been tempted, but you know... Not supposed to play with your food and he's definitely one I'd like to play with," Rose whined out and I couldn't help but laugh.

I looked over to the man at the bar and was spellbound. Never has a human male made me this tingly before I even touched him.

"Well lookie here. Seems as though someone is smitten. Have fun," Rose belts out as she slaps me on the butt.

I waved her off and adjusted my glasses. They are non prescription of course, but they are my comfort, a reminder of my human life. I considered which to be tonight, the coy temptress or the shy bookworm. It never mattered to me though. It was about what I wanted and needed. The blood… The sex…

I scanned the large space and found the object for tonight's feast. As I walked over to his place by the bar, I took in his form. He was gorgeous and his eyes kept scanning over the room as if looking for something. His eyes caught mine and my steps faltered for a second. I doubt that he noticed, but I did. A sly smile appeared on his face and I immediately decided on doing something different. I am just going to be myself. I sat down at the seat closet to him at the bar and stroked up conversation.

"I'm Angela," I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Emmett McCarty," he said sweetly.

We talked about his love for computers, Real Housewives, and Nikki Giovanni. I never took him for a lover of poetry, but he was full of surprises tonight. I told him about my love for photography, Miles Davis, and dancing. At that moment he stood up straight and extended his hand to me.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance," he said and his voice melted over me.

I felt like he just dazzled me… A human! I took in his scent and was enthralled. He escorted me out onto the dance floor and I couldn't believe I was following him like some lost puppy. A slow song began to play and Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands immediately go around his neck and we rock to the beat of the song. I was lost in his baby blues and my dead heart would be exploding out my chest the way he stared at me. I began taking unnecessary breaths and I could tell that he was becoming entranced by my alluring scent.

I turned in his arms and his hands slid to my sides, gripping me tight. I grind my backside against his growing erection and his hiss causes me to moan. If this was only half mast, I couldn't wait for the full salute. We continued to sway and grind and grope. I was on fire. It was like changing all over again. I had to get back into control. I went to grab him through his pants when I stopped at the sound of his voice.

_So who am I to judge you on the past, girl  
><em>_I bet there's a reason for it all  
><em>_you say that you're nothing like the last girl  
><em>_I just pray that you don't let me down right now  
><em>_it's too late, I'm already yours  
><em>_you just gotta promise me, hearts won't break  
><em>_and end up like before_

The deep tenor of his voice was like fresh blood from the vein. He whispered over the tune of Jamie Foxx's "Fall For your Type" and I became wet at the sound. His kiss against my neck sent me into overdrive and I knew I had to have him. Now.

I took his hand and led him to the elevators. He was shocked to see them, but I immediately kissed him. He grabbed me closer to him and even his human body felt perfect so close to mine. My fingers found themselves tangled in his brown locks and I was in ecstasy just from his kiss. I believed that I had actually become dizzy. Was that still possible for a vampire?

"I've been waiting for you for so long Angela," Emmett whispered just as the elevator dinged.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously as I slowly led him to the door.

"My sister always claimed she could see the future. I never questioned her. You can't be right that many times. She told me I would find the woman of my dreams here in Seattle, at this club. She told me on a Wednesday, to 'drink, dance, and feel it.' This is the first time I 'felt it.'" Emmett said caressing my face.

He and his sister were fools. There was no way he could be my mate. He's all fleshy with a beating heart. It was rare for mates to find each other amongst other vampires, let alone a vampire and human. Emmett would be just a meal…a very handsome looking meal. I smiled at him and open the door to the loft apartment. I close and lock the door and turn to stare at Emmett. He walked slowly over to me and kissed me again.

"I can't explain why I'm so drawn to you," he said softly.

"It's just the dazzle," I whispered as I kissed him back.

"You're so cold… Let's see if I can warm you up," he laughed and I join in, unable to deny his joy.

His kisses were feverish and I had to remember not to drain him now. I wanted him so much. His blood was so inviting, not that of a singer, but something else entirely. He was still kissing all over me, ripping off my dress as we traveled down the hallway. I pulled off his shirt to reveal his fabulous muscled chest to me. To see him as a vampire would have me in heaven. The idea seemed to soothe the beast in me and I wanted him forever.

I shook my head of all thoughts and began to nip and suck on his chest and stomach. He then yanked me up and pushed me up against the wall. I tore away my bra and he took my nipple into his mouth. He was every sin, and I wanted to go to hell for doing all of them. I raked my nails over his shoulder, ripping the skin slightly. Blood trickled to the surface and I lapped at it. I hummed at the taste of him and wanted more. He held my legs up and attacked my lips again.

"Now let's see what you taste like," he groaned as I pushed my aching center into his engorged cock.

"Yes please," I cried out.

He ripped my panties away and circled my clit with his thumb. His fingers made their way inside my wet hole and I brought my head back in delight of his pleasure. The wall cracked, but he didn't notice. His warm heart was against my chest and I felt like my own heart had begun to beat again. I was close and on his command, I came….hard.

"That's some grip you have. I think I dislocated a finger. It was worth it," Emmett chuckled as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. His eyes closed and he hummed in pleasure.

"So addicting," he moaned.

I tried to climb down from the wall to at least taste him, but he stopped me. He told me that he wanted me here and now. He worked his pants buckle and shimmied down his boxers. I looked down to see his very large cock making its way to my throbbing center. I begged him to hurry. I wanted it all. Emmett crashed his lips to mine as he plunged deep within me. We both let out choked cries of pleasure at our joined bodies. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my hands buried in his hair. I was trying not to crush his skull from the excitement.

Sex has never felt like this before, so connected, like everything makes sense. It felt like…_THRUST_… everything was finally…_UHHHHH_… perfect… _THRUST_. I open my eyes to stare at this creature before me and again it's too much. I had to end these feelings soon before I came. I felt like if I did I would be lost in him forever.

"Angela, babe I'm close…" He whimpered as he pushed in and out of me.

Had it been another vampire, I would have already been through the wall. Emmett was strong and he was bringing me closer as well. He called out my name just as I came and bit into his neck. He exploded into me, filling me in so many ways. I never felt so complete and strong. His blood was a lifeline. He was still coming as I drained him. A bite always prolonged it. He slowly slid us to the floor, but he still held firmly to my waist.

When his heart started to slow, something inside me panicked. As if on instinct I began to pump him full of my venom. I removed myself from him quickly and bit into his femoral artery. His wrists are next, as were his ankles. For three long seconds nothing happened, but his screams started and I was relieved. Then scared as hell. What did I do?

"What the hell did you do?" I looked up to see Rosalie in the doorway.

Her question was like a heavy echo in my mind. I didn't even hear it open. She quickly closed the door behind her and came over to Emmett's thrashing form.

"I don't know! I couldn't do it! I had to save him," I said as I petted him.

Rosalie's reaction is shocking. She busted out laughing, hysterically.

"You dumb slut, he's your mate. That's why you saved him. Damn, he's hung," She replied.

I growled at her and covered him with the afghan from the couch. The blanket tents at his erection and I groan.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really Feeling this for a multu-fic… What do you think?**


	4. Tell Me Your Secrets: Leah & Rosalie

**A/N: Expanded version of Submission for 5-6-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http(semi colon slash slash)bit(dot)ly(slash)m76dsf – idealskeptic has wonderfully accepted to be my lemon drizzle beta. Thanks bebe! LadyTazz7 & the JNG popped my femslash cherry and I am thankful. LOL! IansCutie can't wait to see you this weekend! Thanks for pre-reading as always. ON WITH THE SMUT!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Your Secrets<br>****Pairing: Leah/Rosalie**

He rolled off of me and I could hear him sigh. We both knew we were left unsatisfied once again. I could do nothing but roll on my side and question what went wrong. Edward and I had been married for four years now. Still, I had yet to feel the chemistry in the bedroom that my other friends mentioned having with their husbands. Edward and I had waited until we were married to have sex, thinking it would make our relationship stronger. I should have listened to my Grandma Alice who said, "Rosalie, you need to sample the goods before you buy them."

Edward was sexually adventurous, but I was not as eager to experiment. Edward was open and honest with me, saying that our sex life was boring and mechanical. He wanted me to loosen up, but I didn't know how. He wanted us to show the love we have for each other inside our marital bed as well. Not all of us minister's daughters are sexually liberal. I took pride in holding up to the standards of my father, Rev. Carlisle Cullen. Yet, even he and my mother had a very amorous marriage. I know because I used to hear them throughout the night, every night.

The following morning, I paid a visit to my friend Bella. She and her husband have been trusted friends to Edward and I. Bella was my best friend and I trusted her implicitly. She always gave me great advice and never judged. She invited me in and immediately asked me to "lay it on her." I had to laugh. She always knew when I had something on my mind. We sat down in the living room and I told her the problem at hand. The past few years, I had kept my sex life to myself, only chatting and commenting here and there. I was too embarrassed to tell Bella about. Well until now. I cried over my lack of ever receiving an orgasm, Edward's need to explore, and my fear to just keep it all missionary.

"Wow… You mean to tell me you've never had the big o?" Bella looked at me in awe.

"I know. Like yesterday he asked me to pleasure him…ya know… with …ah… my mouth," I struggled to say.

"IT'S BLOW JOB ROSIE! You are twenty-four years old. Act like it, woman. And how in God's green earth did Edward stay married to you and never having a blow job? That's love. Jasper would kill me. Heck, I would kill me. Just having the feel of his long, thick…." Bella moaned out and I cut her off quickly.

"BELLA! Please I do not want to hear about Jasper's family jewels," I laughed, Bella joining me.

"You really just need to loosen up, Rosie. I know just the thing," she said before she scampered off.

Bella came back a few minutes later with a pot of tea. After pouring us each a cup, she handed me a mysterious card, I was a little shocked. I thought she was recommending a therapist. She chuckled when I asked her if she thought we were that bad off. I looked at the card and it had the initials _L. C._ on one side and an address on the other. Bella urged me to just go and mention that Jasper's wife sent me. I tried to ask her a little more, but she just told me to go.

It was still early in the day when I left Bella's. I thought that maybe I could check out the address on the card. I didn't want any more disappointing nights. Not for me and not for Edward. So with as much courage I could muster, I drove to the address on the card.

I walked into the building, not sure if I was going to be seeing a doctor, herbalist, or a priest to perform an exorcism. I looked at the directory on the wall and saw the initials again, _L. C. 606_. I took the elevator to the sixth floor and was met with a metal door. I knocked and waited. I was about to leave when the heavy metal door cracked open.

All my expectations did not prepare me for the goddess that opened the door. She had long, flowing raven hair, bronze colored skin that looked kissed by the sun, light brown eyes that looked straight through my soul, and soft, pink lips. That was just her face. I took in the rest of her. She was standing there barefoot, leaning against the doorway, wearing a long cream colored dress that was strapless and had a spilt that started at her hip. I marveled over her long legs that kept going and going. I was shocked at how I had stared at her so.

"Are you finished? Or would you like a better look?" She said with a layer of sarcasm in her tone.

"Jasper's wife sent me," I blurted out, eyes still gazing at the statuesque beauty.

"Ah, the lovely Bella Whitlock. Jasper is rather fond of his wife. They make an amazing couple," she spoke as she walked away, back into her place. "What is your name?"

"Rosalie, Rosalie Masen." I spoke softly, taking in my surroundings.

It was very simple. The room was filled with the basics of things, couch, tables, TV; nothing out of the ordinary. She had not stopped in the living room, but kept going to a red door. She then stopped and turned to me.

"I know the reason why you are here. Women come to me for one reason and one reason alone…," she said with authority.

My body subconsciously leaned towards her as I could not fight my curiosity. I barely even knew why I was here.

"You want to be awakened. Are you ready to tell me your secrets, Rosalie?" Her eyes locked on mine and my name flowed from her lips like a silken memory.

All I could do was nod my head. She extended her hand and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I tried to push her away from me. This was a woman and I was very into men. But as I tasted her warm tongue, I could no longer deny her. My eyes fluttered shut and I became lost in the kiss. Her hands loosened on my face and I felt her pulling me through the red door. The room was warm, but not as warm as her lips on mine. The kiss calmed when we needed air and I realized I didn't know her name. I asked her and her reply was shocking.

"You need not know my name for this purpose," she said tenderly.

It was then that I noticed the room. There were small ropes and chains handing from the ceiling and a harness of sorts suspended as well. There was a bed covered in red silk nestled in the corner of the expansive space, a claw foot tub large enough for four, and a sitting bench made of leather with several straps and hooks. What had I walked into? Bella wouldn't have sent me to a lunatic.

"Take off your clothes. Every stitch." Her voice resounded over the open area.

Her back was to me and she was peering into an expansive closet. I couldn't make out what was inside, but I was very nervous.

"I'm sorry, but I did not come here for this," I yelled out and marched over to the door.

"You want to save your marriage? You want to be more fulfilled. Start with yourself. Now do what I tell you. Don't make me have to ask again," she said, heaving a heavy sigh.

She peered out from the closet, her eyes gazing at me, commanding me. I slowly took off my coat, top, and every other article of clothing. I dared not stay in my undergarments. I didn't want to anger her further. Half of me was telling me to run. The other half was still floating on the kiss. I put my trust in Bella to not have steered me wrong. Now I had to place my trust in this woman to "awaken" me.

She emerged from the closet with a small box in her hand, her hair tied back tightly in a bun, wearing nothing but a black, lace corset and matching thong. I was slightly trying to cover myself. She took my hand in hers and walked me over to bed. She told me to kneel in the middle with my back to her. I took heavy breaths as I positioned myself. I suddenly felt her flush against my back. Her hands lowered in front of my face holding a black, satin mask. There were no eyelets.

"Do you trust me Rosalie?" She asked.

"No. Your name… What is your name?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder.

"Not many make it as far as you. Even fewer think to care about a name," she said, smiling at me and lowering her lips to my neck. "Leah Clearwater and I will make you scream it."

The blindfold was lowered over my eyes and Leah whispered words of encouragement. She kissed my neck and my lips, relaxing me in this moment. _Trust_. I could do this. I could open up.

"Lie down, Rosalie. I want you to touch yourself," Leah cooed at me.

I hesitated slightly and I felt her hand slap my ass. I cried out in pain, but there lingered a tantalizing pleasure. Leah wrapped her hand around my blond locks and pulled my head back. I felt her lips and breath at my ear as she spoke.

"I do not like hesitation. This is my time, my space… Do you wish to continue?" She growled out.

Leah licked the tip of my ear and bit lightly at the spot under my neck.

"Yes… Yes. Please!" I begged.

The darkness behind the blindfold did provide me with some sense of freedom, like I could hide behind its covering. I laid back and willing began to explore my body. I had experimented before, but never brought myself to a climax. I was scared. Just as if she could read my thoughts, Leah encouraged me to not be frightened to find what pleased me. She caressed me all over, avoiding my most sensitive areas. I did not avoid them. I teased my nipples and began the slow trek down to my moist folds. I did not want to hesitate, but I was still scared. My shaky hand nearly reached my aching center, but I felt Leah's hands stop me.

"I see you are still afraid. We will try something else. I just want you to feel what I will be doing to you. While you are enjoying that, I want you to reach into your mind and tell me every dirty thing you want to do to your husband. Every fantasy, every naughty desire."

Leah didn't give me time to respond as she began licking down my neck, biting between licks and kisses. I wanted to moan, but held back. She came to my wetness and pried my legs apart. I always refused Edward from going there. I just couldn't. Although the wonderful sensations from pinching my nipples and images of Edward laid beneath me, had me relenting to her teasing.

Her wet tongue made a long stroke along my opening to my neglected bud. My moans were no longer denied as I clawed at the silk sheets. I began spewing all my dirty fantasies then. I even mentioned one involving my good friend Bella. Leah lapped at me more and I found my hands in her hair, forcing her deeper. She moaned into me and the vibrations had me on an edge I'd only felt once before. She stopped and I felt her tongue flick my clit. I quivered, but still held off my orgasm.

"Let us switch tactics since you insist on denying yourself. Will you deny me, pet?"

I felt the bed dip and then shuffling. The bed sank again and I realized Leah had gotten off the bed and was now back. She then crawled up my body and there was an immediate warmth across my breast. It was her skin, her sun-kissed flesh was naked above me. Her smell was intoxicating. Sunflowers, rain, and the ocean. She smelt like nature and I was slightly shocked that I wanted to lick her to find out for sure.

"Since you are unwilling to come yourself, you will make me come instead," she said forcefully before I felt her dripping folds on the edge of my lips.

I was about to panic and flee, but I wanted to try, to explore, to open up myself to do something unlike myself. So I tentatively sought out her thighs and licked up the left one. Her muscles tensed under my touch and it encouraged me to taste the other. Leah let out a shallow breath and I slowly reached up to find her soft bottom, gripping it slightly. It must have enticed her because more of her wetness was now on my lips. I didn't know what to do, but I remember what she had done to me. I liked it very much and thought that if I repeated it, it would bring her to climax.

My tongue took a swipe between and I moaned at her taste. Peaches…delectable peaches. She moaned again and I wondered if Edward would like me to sit on his face. Leah pressed her moist center further on my lips and I began to devour her, wanting more of her delicious sweetness. She whispered sweet words and made several indescribable noises. I wondered if her inside was as good as the outside. So I pressed my tongue inside her hole and she began to ride it. I had to grip her thighs to keep her from smothering me, but it also just pushed me further. I made someone feel good.

"Rosalie… Right there… please…ah…I'm… shit! FUCK!" Leah chanted over and over.

She then shuddered and I felt a trickling nectar flow from her. Once she calmed, I was in amazement of her. Once again I found myself shocked, but for two reasons this time. I was the one that was able to give her this please. Me! Also I wanted to feel what she felt. Could allowing myself to just let go put a smile on my face as the one on hers? At that moment, Leah slid down my body. She told me it was my turn. I felt her push a finger into me and accepted it with eagerly.

"I'm very patient, pet, but I would really like to see you come as well," Leah whispered as she added another finger.

Her other hand was gripping my hip. I began exploring my mind for more and new fantasies. One of me riding Edward while he was tied to the bed using my silk scarves was very enticing. I hissed as Leah added another finger.

"Whatever that dirty mind of yours is thinking, keep it up. You are so fucking tight and wet," she groaned.

Her words were encouraging and her fingers deep. She told me to get ready. I wasn't sure of what, but her tongue was back at my bud and fingers had curled, touching a luscious spot inside me. MY GOD! Could Edward do this as well? A fire was burning deep in my belly and my heart felt like it might jump from my chest.

"Oh, Rosalie. You are about to come so much for me," she cooed.

And just as she lowered her face back to me, she bit my clit and curled her fingers at the same time. I could not stop the explosion from my body. I thrashed and rose from my bed, crying out Leah's and Edward's names. I even cursed. Leah did not stop her ministrations, but continued them as I flooded her mouth my juices. I couldn't understand my desire to drown her in it.

As I calmed, I lowered back to the bed and felt Leah crawl up my body. She pulled the blindfold off and I opened my eyes slightly. She was smiling at me licking her lips. I knew I was blushing as I looked at her, but I giggled and then laughed heartily.

"You are so beautiful now that you are awake, Rosalie," she whispered as she caressed my face. "Now go to your husband take control of what you want."

She helped me off the bed and I found myself feeling lighter, more alive. I asked her if I could borrow the blindfold and she laughed and handed it to me. Once fully clothed, I turned to Leah and kissed her passionately. I knew it would be the last time I saw her. I whispered my thanks and rushed off to rock Edward's world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do I get a passing grade for my first femslash? Oh and I have to thank The Jokers Daughter for her inspiration behind Rev. Cullen. I am so going to hell with those dirty thoughts.**


	5. My Favorite Cougar: James & Esme

**A/N: ****Extended version of Submission for 5-13-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http(colon slash slash)bit(dot)ly(slash)mRwnM0 – This is a bit more fluffy lemony than the others. I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks to idealskeptic for beta'ing, IansCutie for pre-reading, and LadyTazz (INeedALifeBad) for giving me the push to write.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Favorite Cougar<br>****Pairing: James/Esme (AH)**

It was almost my favorite time of the week: Shy Fridays with the Widow Cullen. My sexy little vixen has been leaving me in anticipation since she signed up for the expanded package six months ago. I was one of the select gentlemen for _Lady Brandon's Escorts_. Lady Brandon started her business years ago, gathering the hottest and sexiest young men and women to work her high class escort service. She did in fact have an upstanding business. However, there were ten of us that went beyond escorting. Lady Brandon had nicknamed us the "Pleasure Police."

When I started, I had several clients. There was the Kitty Kat Cope, the Choir Girl Carmen, and my most frequent client, the Pepper Jack Tanya. For some reason she always reeked of the cheese. They were all older women, cougars. They wanted a young man on their arm to flaunt to their friends. My cougars wanted a young man in their bed to satisfy them all night long.

Then six months ago, the lovely, demure, gracious, and gorgeous Widow Cullen walked into our office. In my personal life, I was never into older women. Yet, Esme Cullen had changed all that. Her husband had died of a heart attack three years ago. She was very lonely and had found the Lady Brandon's services through the cougar grapevine. I was her date to an event at the Met and we actually had a very lovely conversation.

That's how it went for three months. After a late night star gazing, I was captivated by her startling green eyes, her auburn hair cascading down her back, and even her laugh lines were terribly sexy. I told her that I could be anything for her, do anything to her. I didn't know her husband personally, but that dude must not have been doing it right. Thus Shy Fridays with the Widow Cullen was born. I would do things with her she had never done before, most being sexually of course. Then she would ask me to try something she had seen or heard about.

The line of client and employee had begun to blur as well. My feelings for her were becoming something beyond friendship. I craved to touch her, begged to kiss her, and the six days in between our meetings, my soul ached to be near her. I believed she felt the same, but assumed she thought I was only in it for the money. I had requested to Lady Brandon last month if the Widow Cullen could be my only client. Of course she told me I was too popular to cut off my current clientele. For the Lady, it was always about the money.

However, it was my Esme that had told the Lady Brandon that I was hers every Friday and my "special services" would only be for her. I could accompany clients on dates, but that was all. It was the first time I saw the tigress that helped build her husband's multi-million dollar company. She would not accept no for an answer. I must admit, I was rather upset at the money she had to spend to do it. Esme assure me that it was worth it.

It was nearing twelve in the afternoon and I left my condo in a hurry over to get to Esme's. I arrived promptly, which she loved, and gathered the lilies I knew she loved. I quickly made it out my car, but dashed back to grab the lunch I had made for us. Seeing her always made me so excited. I had something special planned. We had not done anything like this before, but I wanted to try. I entered her home and headed for the kitchen where I knew she would be waiting.

There she was standing in the middle of the kitchen. She was wearing a lavender sun dress and the black, heeled sandals I love so much. Esme was wiggling her toes. She does this when she is highly amused. I could tell you every significant thing about her. Esme was divine. I looked to see what she was so amused with. She was watching her court TV shows and laughing at something on the screen. I loved to hear her laugh. It wasn't often, but when she did my soul sang. She turned when she heard my chuckle at her usual spot.

"Well, hello James," she whispered sweetly as I walked closer to her.

I brought her in my arms and leaned down to give her a kiss. It was short, but promising.

"I have lunch, my Esme. Let's eat first. You'll need your strength," I said as I winked at her and began to unload lunch.

Her eyes went wide and then she giggled slightly as her eyes darkened. She came back closer to me and ran her fingers up my neck. Her fingers twisted around in my hair and she pulled me down for a more engulfing kiss. She had never taken charge before. Today was 'Shy Friday's' for a reason.

"I think you'll need yours, _my _James. I hope you can keep up," she said as she giggled again and winked at me.

Esme untied her apron and tossed it at me. Lunch was definitely about to be forgotten. I didn't know what had gotten into her, but I liked it. My shock must have given her the wrong impression because her cheeky smile faded. Her worried face scanned mine for something. I rushed back to her and scooped her up in my arms. My lips were claiming hers immediately and instantly felt her panic cease.

"I'm sorry. That was me trying something new. I wanted to take charge and start things," she said.

"I was just a little shocked. You are just beautiful when you go after what you want," I said as I kissed up her neck.

"Well, what did you want to do today?" She asked, her smile returning.

I got nervous, but I lifted her bridal style in my arms and carried her up to her bedroom. She gasped slightly covering the 'O' that had formed with her perfect mouth with her hand. She was such a lady. I placed her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. I could do this.

"I want to make love to you, Esme," I said, gazing directly at her and caressing her face.

"You do?" She said meekly, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I, James Cameron Tracer, would like to make passionate love to you," I spoke strongly and true.

Esme grabbed my face and started kissing me with the fire she had started earlier in the kitchen. Her hands then toyed with the edges of my shirt and we broke the kiss to bring it over my head. I stood quickly, taking off my shoes. Esme was still sitting on the bed in front of me, placing kisses across my chest. I reached for her and swiftly brought her to stand in front of me. I turned her slowly with her back facing me. I swept her hair across her back to the right side of her neck, exposing the left side to me. It called to me to bite it, claim her, mark Esme as mine. With no more thought to it, I brought my mouth down to the nape of her neck. As I slowly pulled the zipper down her dress, I bit into her soft flesh. Her moans and cries were music to my ears and I could not get enough.

"James… Mmmm… Yes…," she whispered and hissed in approval.

She then ground her perfect butt into my raging erection and I almost lost it right there. I let her dress fall from her and exposed more of her delicate, rose-tinted flesh to me. We both took shuddering breaths. We knew what this meant, everything would change. But this… this love between us would always be there.

Esme turned in my arms and walked the few steps back to the bed. She lay down and her lovely hair, shining red in the sun, cascaded about her body. I removed my pants and laid them off to the side. I climbed onto the bed on top of her and slowly brought myself down. Her body responded to me and arched in anticipation. I kissed the spot between her breasts and then kissed her lips with the lightest touch. Those little pecks upon her lips carried as much fire as our harder ones.

She brought her leg up around me and lifted her hips to grind again me. I kissed her more fervently this time and moaned in her mouth. She chuckled slightly.

"You find this amusing, woman?" I laughed and then went to taste the bruised flesh from my bite.

"Yes. How can I do this…," she said as she ground her heated core into me, emphasizing what "this" was. "…to you?"

I could only answer her in moans and wanted to taste more of her. I quickly removed her bra so that I could envelope those lovely pink nipples of hers. Once her bra was discarded, I pulled one of breasts into my mouth and began to lap at them with my tongue. Esme squirmed beneath me, inadvertently grazing my hard cock again.

"Esme," I moaned.

"More, James. I need more," she echoed my cries.

Our love was burning us deeply and I could no longer wait to be inside her. I had to have her now. She slid down my boxer briefs with her hands and feet. I eagerly ripped her panties from her. Esme didn't have long to be shocked at my actions before I had pushed myself deeply inside her.

Wet.

So wet.

I pulled out and pushed back into her, loving how it felt to be completely nestled in her. Esme began to grip me tighter with her thighs. I gripped her at the waist and lifted her up to me more, hitting her deeper. It was her favorite spot. I wanted her to come as much as possible before me.

I was kissing her, expressing my appreciation of her soul, her heart, her beauty. I kissed away her happy tears as I drove harder and harder. I felt her clinching around me and I held off, allowing her to have this moment.

"JAMES! YES!" She called out as her first orgasm hit her.

I brought her up to me, sitting back on my legs. I nestled her in my lap. She was still breathing deeply, on a high from her previous climax. I brought her up on my cock and slammed her back down onto it. The pleasure was almost too much and I buried myself into her breasts to attempt to calm myself. Being there wasn't exactly helping. I brought her up again and then down. She fit to me like a glove and I loved being inside her this way.

She looked at me with such love and I knew I had to be with her always. No one would take her from me or I her. She was mine.

"Yours, James. Yes, James, yours." She said and in reply.

I must have said my claim out loud. Esme pushed me back and she straddled me on the bed. She wanted her control and I surely would let her have it. I let her ride me, digging her nails into my chest, and bucking so hard against me. I brought my thumb to her sensitive nub and rubbed it languidly. I picked up my ministrations when she herself began to move faster on top of me. She was so close and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. She rode me harder and harder.

"Esme, I love you. Please… Please...," I cried out and hoped she understood.

"James, yes! Come for me. Fill me!" She moaned.

I grabbed her hips and brought her down upon me harder and faster. The knots in my stomach became too much and I had to release the building pressure. She whispered her love for me and that was my undoing.

"ESME!" I groaned, as I succumbed to the rapture.

I held myself deep within her as I came, spilling my seed inside her. It triggered another orgasm for her as well. My name flew off her lips in the sweetest cry. It was a chant between her calming breaths and I was soothed by her song. She then collapsed on top on me and I cradled her to my chest. We both were breathing heavily. I was still inside her, but I wasn't ready to leave. I was feeling ravenous and starved. The animal in me wanted more of her.

"How's that strength, Esme?" I asked her, rolling her under me.

I felt myself begin to harden again as I gazed as this beautiful woman.

"Ha! This cougar is only getting started," She replied and we both laughed.

I brought her in for a kiss, stirring up our fire. She began to rake her nails up and down my back that felt so deliciously wonderful. I kissed her amorously and pushed more of my weight down on her. I wanted to consume her as she had me. I felt her grab my butt and squeezed it within her hands. I was enjoying this new playful side of her. I released her lips and kissed up her jaw to nibble on her ear.

"Next time we get my camera and record it," I whispered in her ear.

Her giggles were my only reply just before I leaned up and pressed back into her, taking her vigorously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you guys no pairing will be untouched. I am trying to do a different pairing each time until I run out of options. Wish me luck!**


	6. What's Left of Me: Caius & Aro

**A/N: ****Extended version of Submission for 5-27-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http(colon)/bit(dot)ly(slash)IN4p2S – Slash warning. If it's not your thing, then don't even look at the pic. This is my first time writing slash. The JNG already popped my femslash cherry. It was only fair to let them do this one as well. Sorry for last week. I know a lot of you were expecting one, but I was so busy and just wasn't inspired (rarity). This one will make up for it and next week's pic prompt already got me pumped up. Thanks to idealskeptic for beta'ing, IansCutie for pre-reading, and LadyTazz (Jasper's cupcake) for giving me the push to write.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Left of Me<br>****Pairing: Caius/Aro**

**CPOV  
><strong>This was all my idea. Two thousand years ago order was needed. Word of what we were spread throughout the world. Most of it was secondhand tales and it was the beginning of our myth. Yet, it was all too much. We were made to live in the darkness, not out in the open like a circus spectacle. That is when I ran into Marcus all those years ago. I told him my idea and he laughed at me. He still vowed to join me in my endeavor and thus the Volturi were formed.

We gathered more followers, vampires who believed like us and those who saw my power and feared me. I was no stranger to war. I had seen much death in my time, most of it at the tip of my sword. After we had defeated the Romanians, there was no stopping us. Marcus and I laid down the new laws and executed punishments swiftly. Still, there was something missing. I longed for the touch of a lover, of my mate. Marcus had found his five hundred years into our rule. Didyme was gorgeous and beautiful. Marcus was rather in love and I was jealous. But who was I to begrudge his happiness. He had fought long and hard by my side. I would not rob him of this triumph.

So I took a wife. She was not my mate or my soul's ending. Athenodora had come to us to celebrate the marriage of Marcus and Didyme. We bonded quickly and I was quite fond of her wit. We fell into a comfort. Marcus explained that we definitely were connected via friendship, but that was all. Still her comfort was enough and I married her not long after. There was no intimacy or fire or sweet touches. There was only conversation and comfort and simple smiles. We came to understand that if she ever found her mate, I would allow her the freedom from our marriage. She would do the same if it happened to me.

It was Didyme who would usher to Volterra what it had been missing, what I had been missing. She mentioned to Marcus that her baby brother had grown into a fine man. His talents for diplomacy and leadership would be a great asset. She begged for Marcus to change to him. I agreed, only if I met this young Aro. I didn't expect much but another mouth to fed, another newborn to train, another…

Another smile to overcome me… He walked in and destroyed the last bit of death that leaked over me. He came in with his warm, soft, easily broken flesh and made me feel like I was alive again. I didn't think. I didn't slow my movements. I heard the scream from Didyme and Marcus' laughter. _Knowing bastard._ Then I felt the sweetest blood flowing down my throat. I swallowed a gulp of it and then pushed my venom in deeply. _Mine!_ I had growled over and over in my head.

I heard someone approached and recognized it somewhere in my mind as Athenodora. I didn't want to growl at her, but I did. She warned me that I had put in enough and encouraged me to take him back to my chambers. That I did. I laid with him as he transformed. I washed his body of the blood and venom I spilled. Finally, I clothed him in the richest of garments. He would be a prince among us, but the king of my heart.

A thousand years later and I couldn't believe what a mockery my world had become. Volterra was a circus. Gifted vampires littered the grounds, protecting us from our potential foes. I did not need their gifts. I could protect myself and our world. However, Aro felt as though they were needed. He only liked the power. Over some time I had given it to him. He sat on his thrown as if he was the lone ruler. That was my fault.

The light had gone out of Marcus' eyes. His Didyme, our sunshine was not the same since her "accident" occurred. She does not speak and barely feeds. The same hearty and strong man I once knew now only spoke when spoken to. He also tended to side with Aro on judicial issues. For example, the one we just had was clear. The female exposed herself to a crowd. It was a crowd she intended to feed upon, but one got away. Rules are rules. She was messy. Yet, her scantily clad clothes appealed to Aro. We had not touched or tasted each other for weeks. And here I find him admiring another?

He dismissed her with a slap on the wrist. Marcus let her go as well, but I openly thought they were mistaken. Aro quieted me. He quieted me in a throne room that I created! I watched as a sullen Marcus left the room while Aro prattled on. This would not go on any longer. I made my way towards the scent of the female that was just pardoned. She was still here attempting to seduce Felix. I was tempted to just let Gianna know someone was standing a little too close to her mate, but it had been so long since I allowed venom to drench my hands.

Felix heard my approach and looked to breathe a sigh of relief. I came into view and nodded, dismissing him. I dismembered her slowly, relishing the sounds of her tears and screams. Her venom coated my clothes and a low satisfied growl rumbled through my chest. Felix reappeared and I told him to clean up my mess. A smile crept across his face. I turned away from him and went to my next task. Aro.

I stormed into his office, nearly breaking the door off his hinges. Aro turned around in shock and stared. A look of anger came over his face and he stormed over to me. I did not give him the chance. I swiftly reached him and pushed him onto his back on his desk. He attempted to move, but my resounding growl made him cower.

"How dare you dismiss me, Aro?" I demanded.

"Caius...," Aro attempted to say.

"Don't you dare interrupt me! How dare you command me, overrule my opinion? Too long I gave into your desires, your every whim."

"But you hated the power. I was only helping," Aro roared.

With a roar of my own, I ripped his shirt from his body. My hand immediately went to his neck and squeezed. There was a time when he begged me to do it harder, so hard his skin cracked. I felt him begin to calm and then tried to stifle a moan. I brought my thumb to caress the bite mark on his neck. He stopped moving all together and began to purr. I stopped my caressing and went back to squeezing.

"Who owns you, Aro? Who made you? Who is it that marked you?" I demanded.

"You, Caius," Aro said in a pleasure and pain filled moan.

"And why are you mine?"

"Because...because my body deemed it so," Aro moaned as he writhed.

It had been too long since he submitted himself to me. I had doted on him, paraded him around as Volterra's prince. He loved it, but he lost his respect of his place with me.

I ripped off his pants and the rest of the clothes inhibiting us. My cock was fully erect by this point and I rubbed it against him. He made to push up, but I slammed him back into the desk. The old wood cracked and bent, but held to my pressure. I leaned down and kissed Aro roughly. His kisses were mine and I would take them as I pleased. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Aro began to suck my tongue and I was well pleased. The kiss began to fade slightly and I release his mouth. I stood and pointed to the floor. He knew what I wanted next.

"Suck," I commanded.

Aro knelt willing before me. His own erection began to leak as he took the way my cock bounced in anticipation. He clasped his hands behind his back just the way I like it. His tongue reached out and began to lick my balls first. Then he trailed up to my tip, using his tongue to pull me in. I hissed in satisfaction and at his teasing. He began to suck and lick my entire shaft. He was always so good, so willing. I couldn't hold back anymore and I threaded my hands in his long, black hair. I wrapped it once around my hand and pushed him further down my hardness. Aro moaned and the vibrations almost brought me to my climax. I held off, wanting to fell his mouth more.

I slowly guided him, pushing more of me down his throat. He took it, all of it. With a swirl of his tongue, I could no longer hold back.

"Aro…," I gasped. "Drink…all of me."

He squeezed my cock with his mouth one more time and I shot my come down his throat in long, thick spurts. Aro did as I asked and drank all of me. He then looked up to me after cleaning me off and his blood red eyes dove into what was left of my soul. He knew his power over me. He had taken my throne, my heart, my soul. He owned me and used it to his advantage. But as the young Emmett Cullen once said to me, "I'm not going out like someone's bitch."

My rage festered still within in me. I had to claim him again and demand my respect in return. He needed to be reminded that I gave him this life and I can certainly take it away. I yanked Aro up off his knees and threw him into his bookcase.

"You will no longer challenge me," I spoke with authority. He had better reply.

"Yes, my Caius," he replied willingly, devotedly.

I turned him to face to the shelf and began to nibble his back and squeeze his ass. He hissed in pleasure at my small bites and tried to push into my cock. It was already hard again, awaiting more pleasure.

"You will respect my house and my Athenodora. She is no longer my wife, but she is my cherished friend," I said as I ground myself into his ass.

"Yes… Yes, Caius," he moaned in whisper.

"You are my mate. Mine!" I growled, giving him a slap on his ass.

"Dear God… Yes! Caius!" He was practically about to come all over his books, but he knew to wait for my command.

I gave him another slap on the cheek. This hit a little harder and I was rewarded with his hiss at the sting.

"You will no longer toy with Marcus and Didyme. Whatever you torment your sister and my brother in arms with... End. It. Now," I command, slapping his ass again, even harder.

I heard the wood shelves crack and break. Books fell to the floor and I thought it was from his hands. I looked lower and saw the damage. It was from his engorged cock. I smiled wide, delighted that I could get him this hard.

"Am I clear, Aro?" I asked.

"Yes, my Caius."

I bit into my mark then, releasing some of my venom into him. He writhed again. For good measure I made a new mark on the other side.

"Caius!"

I watched as his venom pooled at the bite. I rubbed my fingers across it, collecting the venom. I brought them down to his tight hole and pressed my thumb against his opening. He was panting by this point and I knew I had him just where I wanted him. I pressed my finger in and felt him tighten around me. I pulled it out and pressed my index finger in next. I added another then, feeling him stretch around me. Aro was so close and I knew he was next to exploding.

"Do you like my fingers, Aro?" I whispered in his ear.

He could not respond. My fingers were working him into a frenzy. I pulled them out and he whimpered at the lost.

"You will come when my cock is deep in your ass," I said as I licked my fresh mark.

I pulled him to me and lowered him down to the floor. I joined him next and took him his amazing body. He was lean, but toned. He legs were muscular and were long. They easily wrapped around me. His eyes were like the sweetest blood and I lost myself in them. I caressed him from his feet to his chest. I took a moment to tease him and lightly nibbled from his thigh to his chest. Aro's erection was about to impale me. My own had searched out his and I couldn't help but rub it more against him. It was then my turn to moan. Before it got too far away, I paused again. I took one last moment to hold his face and l make it clear to him how I felt.

"My love is for you, Aro. Abuse it no more," I commanded.

With Aro's nod of acceptance, I bit into the spot where he heart used to beat. He hissed and threaded his hands in my hair. I leaned up and as I did before, I took the venom that pooled there and rubbed it down his chest. I then took it to my cock and lathered it in his venom. I found his greedy hole again and pushed myself deep within him.

"Fuck, Arp, so tight," I muttered.

Aro was speechless, but he gripped my arms and pulled me in deeper. I began a slow and steady rhythm. We both panted and touched and caressed. I began to pick up my pace, but Aro's face of pleasure, the pleasure I was giving him was too much. I was giving in to him. This was not supposed to be me giving in.

I quickly pull out and Aro sighed and whimpered. I ordered him on all fours. He hated this position and I knew that, but this wasn't about him. It was about me exerting my dominance over him. He found it impersonal and hated he couldn't see my face, but I loved the feel of his ass. I gave him two quick slaps and I knew he still wanted me any way he could get at this point. I pulled him back to me and nibbled the cheek I just slapped.

I was deep seated back in Aro the next second later. He fit perfectly around my cock and I would fuck him forever if I could. I began to pound harder and harder. I gripped his sides harder, slamming him back on me. He begged me for more and I gave it to him faster and faster. I reached around and grabbed his cock. My head was bent over his back and I was as deep as I could get. I pumped Aro as I hit his favorite spot even better from this position.

"Don't come until I tell you, Aro," I whispered.

I ached, needed, wanted to come. My balls tightened and I could feel Aro's body tensing. He couldn't hold out much longer. Neither could I, for that matter.

"Come _Tesoro_!" I roared and came hard.

"FUCK! AH! CAIUS!" Aro screamed and came just as hard as me all over my hand.

We both collapsed onto the floor and I pulled him close to me. I rubbed his ass and his legs. I refused to pull out. I licked over my bites and felt the vibrations of Aro's purr.

"Obey, Aro," I sighed into his ear.

"Yes, my Caius," was his heady reply.

I hardened again and he moaned, reaching back to kiss me.


	7. Deals Made to be Broken: Paul & Alice

**A/N: Extende****d version of Submission for 6-3-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)m9ZHN9 – After last week, I thought we needed something to cool down. However, my drizzle beta felt like I should have kept it steaming. So next week, it's back on the extreme hotness. Plus the pic prompt was all sweet and I was wrapped up in the love of it. Thanks idealskeptic for beta'ing and still liking the fluffy smut here. IansCutie you are hilarious, but thank you for pre-reading in your hiding place. LadyTazz (Jasper's Cupcake) you are the wind beneath my wings. LOL!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deals Made to be Broken<br>****Pairing: Paul/Alice (AH)**

Today was a hard day, but I still had one last plan in place. I had to win the love of my life, Miss Mary Alice Brandon. She was a small little thing and had been my best friend since we were eight years old. I was the hot-headed kid and she was buzzing little angel. Now I was about to lose her to Sam Uley. I couldn't let that happened.

I got up quickly and sent her a text for her to come meet me at our hidden pond in the woods. It was two days before the wedding. She had just turned eighteen last month and they were already pushing her into old man Sam's arms. Well he wasn't too old, but he was pushing thirty. I put on the outfit Alice had bought me for my birthday earlier this year. She loved it on me and said I looked really handsome. I stared at myself in the mirror and immediately felt stupid. I tossed my shoe at the mirror in anger. The glass shattered and I my breaths were ragged.

_Breathe in, little doggy, and calm yourself down._

I said Alice's funny little line in my head three times and felt my anger slowly melt away. Alice had taught me that when we were little. I had always let my temper get the best of me. I thought back to the day I met Alice. She had transferred to our school when her dad moved his company to our area. He owned a big fishing company that prospered along the coast and gave many people jobs. Demetri Brandon was a good man and was long respected in the community.

Alice came to school wearing a little yellow and white dress with a white sweater and the shiniest black shoes I'd ever seen. Her father wasn't as super rich as Mayor Cullen, but he did well and spoiled Alice every chance he got. I guessed it was because he was a single dad. He wanted to take care of her. Well, he wasn't there at school that day. Some boys were teasing her so much, calling her names and taunting her. That rat bastard James pushed her down on the ground and she scraped her knee. I flipped out. I stormed over there and took all four boys out, saving James for last. I broke his nose and knocked out a few teeth. Our gym teacher pulled me off and I was sent to the principal's office. Right as I entered the building, little Alice limped over to me and kissed my cheek. She thanked me and called me her hero. My cheeks were on fire.

Once I got back from being suspended, Alice was there waiting. She hugged me and welcomed me back. Ever since that day we've been inseparable. I always protected her and she kept me calm. Even when she wasn't around; she had taught me how to keep in check of my temper. She once said I growled like a dog and came up with that line. It always made me laugh.

I checked my watch and knew I was running behind. I threw on my shoes and ran out to my old truck. I started it up and drove fast to the opening of the woods so I could meet her. I had been in love with Alice forever, but I first told her two years ago. We had been hanging out by our pond. I was trying to figure out why Alice had been avoiding me. When I finally cornered her at school, she was snippy. Apparently, she didn't like that Bella Swan had asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance. What Alice didn't know is that I had already told her I had a date. I was holding out for Alice.

I finally got Alice to open up to me. She admitted being jealous. I loved it on her. She had become quite the fiery young lady. She had a mouth on her that I had to say was my own doing. She was short, but had finally let her hair begin to grow out. A fight with bubble gum in her sleep ruined her hair when was twelve. It was just past her shoulders now. I loved running my hands through it. To see her all flushed and rambling at that moment, I couldn't resist. So I kissed her. I had never kissed anyone before. I always wanted my firsts to be with Alice.

"_I love you Alice. I know I am scruffy and got a temper, but I know I love you," I whispered to her when our kiss ended._

"_What took you so long?" She screeched and slapped my arm._

"_Ow, woman!" _

"_Paul Lahote, I have been in love with you since we were eight and you saved me from James and his lackeys. I have been then and I will always," she said before kissing me again._

We made out that day 'til nightfall. We promised never to fall in love with anyone else. We were both busted by our dads that night. The following two years were rough. No sooner than I declared my love, she was being promised to Sam. It was only a business deal more or less to combine the companies their fathers owned. Fuck traditions and customs and rules. Fuck them! So we kept our love secret, but my dad knew and told me to just give up now. He said she was out of my league anyway. At eighteen she would be married to someone else. I knew Alice's heart and I knew she would never love Sam. So I made my plans and bided my time.

I was walking up the winding path, through the trees, and around the bush that looks like old Mrs. Hale. A few more steps and there was my gorgeous girl. Alice stood there in the sun with a white shirt and a jean skirt that she wore only for me. She was tossing crumbs to the ducks that frequented here in the spring.

"Alice," I called out to her.

She turned and ran into my arms. She looked up to me and instantly I was leaning down to kiss her. Alice may have been a small girl, but she was fierce. She took what she wanted. Why wouldn't she take me? _Cause you haven't asked!_

"Babe, how were able to get away?" I asked.

"Dad is with the florists and will be back in a few hours with my aunts. I was supposed to be sleeping. Getting reading for all the guests," Alice said as she slowly kissed down my neck.

"Hold on, babe. You are making my head spin," I sighed.

"We don't have much time. This will probably be the last time we are alone together. Then I'll be married to Sam."

"Why do you need to marry him anyway?" I growled at her.

"Down puppy," she giggled. "I can't see any other way out of this. Plus… I really don't want to hurt my dad."

"What about hurting me?" I said.

That was a low blow, but I was getting angry. She was my everything. I couldn't do this without Alice. Why couldn't she see I would do anything for her? Once I used to think she would do the same for me. All my planning seemed to be for nothing. We stood there and pushed and pulled. We argued and debated for an hour. I was tired and my head was just done. She couldn't leave her old life for a new life with me. She was worried about the consequences. I had a plan, but I needed her to have faith in me. I was feeling like it was over. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Marry me, Alice! Me…the man you love, who you have already named your children with!"

"I...can't," she said as her tears began to fall. I wrapped her up in my arms and brought her to sit me on the grass.

"Why can't you live for you? You hate Sam. You said he smells like old cheese," I said into her hair. I kissed her temple and she sighed into me.

"You're right. He smells like month old goat cheese," Alice giggled. I never liked for her to cry.

"Then why? Why not me. You love me, Alice."

"We have no money. What will we do for work? A place to live. Who will take care of my dad?" Alice ranted.

I grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. This was it. This was her leaving me.

"If you are to go to Sam, then let me take what's rightfully mine," I growled against her lips.

"Paul, what…," she tried to say.

I kissed the hell out of her. Her nails found their way in my hair and I loved how she pulled and scratched. She began to take one hand and slowly push her hand under my shirt. Her nails scraped across my chest and hissed in satisfaction.

We had never gone this far. Our kisses were lustful, but we had never gone any further than clothes on groping. I wanted her now, all of her.

"Alice, tell me to stop. I won't…," I tried to say, but just like I had, she kissed me silly.

She began to unbutton my shirt and then broke the kiss to slide it off my body. She began to breathe heavily as she took in my chest. I always was lifting and moving things on my job and believed in keeping busy. So I stayed in shape. I may have been also lifting a few weights. I had dreamed of her looking at me this way. Her eyes were on fire with want. I began to unbutton her shirt, just not as gracefully. She stilled my nervous hands and did the rest. She brought my hands to her breasts and squeezed.

I did not need her fucking help. I had some idea what to do. I wanted to discover what pleased her. She reached up and threaded her long hair in her hands. Alice moaned deliciously and rocked slightly on top of me.

"Damn, babe," I moaned.

I leaned forward and licked her left breast. Her skin was perfect and just as tasty. I repeated the same on the other side and her head was thrown back again. I did that. I made her moan. Why couldn't she be mine?

I pulled the shirt from her body and pushed her forward to lay her down on her back. I slid her skirt off and then her panties. I had seen the female body plenty times in magazines and late night Cinemax. This was different. Alice wasn't some porn star, but she was a goddess within herself. I took off my jeans and Alice gasped.

"Where are your boxers?" She asked

"Alice, I always went commando," I snickered and she moaned again.

The sound of her desire went straight to my dick and it bounced. _Yeah, buddy she is hot._ Alice began to giggle, but I gave her a look and she quieted. This was a moment for both of us. I knew I had to get her ready and I so fucking needed a condom. I was not ready to be a father, especially if another man would be trying to raise them. So I grabbed the fresh one I put in my pocket this morning. I wasn't hoping for anything…okay, well, I was.

Alice rocked her hips towards me and I brought myself back to the matter at hand. My Alice wanted me. I ran my hand down her chest and stopped just above the spot between her legs. She raised her hips again and her hand threaded in my hair. I took a finger and began to explore her. I watched as Alice moved and rocked. Her body was showing me where to be and how fast. I found her soft little nub and began to rub it. Alice was so damn loud and I was so glad we were far away from any of the trails. There was something I always wanted to do. If this was my last chance…

"Oh fucking shit, PAUL!"

Oh yeah…. It seemed that Alice liked it when I licked her. I took another swipe at her folds with my tongue and could not get enough. I then dove in, nipping and sucking, licking and tasting. I couldn't get enough of her. Alice was panting and thrashing. Her breaths were getting shorter and closer together. I knew she was about to climax. My dick hardened even more at the thought. I stuck two fingers inside and bended them to find that happy spot I learned about in Alice's Cosmo. Elusive my ass!

"Paul…Oh….fuck…FUCK!" Alice screamed and shook. Her orgasm took her over and I couldn't wait to be inside her.

I swiftly put my condom on and before she could completely come down, I pushed into her. We both gasped. I held perfectly still. I felt the last spasms of Alice's orgasm sputter out. Thank god they did, because I don't know if I would have lasted.

"So….full….," Alice muttered.

"Babe, I need to move. Can I…please...," I begged. She felt so good and I wanted to feel more.

Alice kissed my shoulder and nodded. I pulled back out and then in again. She was heaven and I began to get upset that this would not be mine. I will miss this forever. I want her to be my forever. I pulled out again and I moved back into her just as slowly. When I felt her leg wrap around me, I knew I could go faster, deeper.

She fit me perfectly and I would never forget this feeling. No one else would this good. We both panted and Alice would sometimes bite into my shoulder. I had once measured myself at nine inches. I thought that okay. It shouldn't hurt her, right?

"Alice…you…okay?" I barely was able to ask. She felt so good around me.

"Paul…I love you…love you…faster, baby," I moaned and began to pick up my pace.

I went faster for her and harder. I couldn't help it. I know this was our first time, but this would be our last time. I was getting close. Alice had a sheen on sweat on her face and her breathing was getting pretty much like last time.

I couldn't hold out anymore. I tried, but it didn't work. All I could feel was her tightness and the slick feeling of her pussy clinging to my dick. That thought sent me to my own orgasm. As I came, I felt her also spasming. She gripped me hard and it prolonged my orgasm. I didn't want this moment to end, but it did. I collapsed to the side of her and pulled her to me. I was beginning to soften inside her and I knew I had to get the condom off. I took it off quickly and tossed it to the side. I pulled Alice back to me and held her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"How can you expect me to marry him after that?" She groaned and I laughed

"Hmmm, I don't," I said jokingly, but prayed maybe she had changed her mind.

"I didn't know your first time could be that way. My aunts told me it was horrible and messy and painful. I beginning to think that was a scare tactic," Alice said as she looked up into my eyes.

"Probably was. There wasn't a lot of uh ah…blood," I said. I remember hearing Bella Swan talk about her first time.

"Remember when my bike seat broke and I thought it was okay to still ride it?"

"Oh damn, right," I said remembering that scary day when we were fourteen.

"What will we do? How will we survive? I mean we could get jobs, but we have no savings for a place to live…," Alice wondered.

"Does that mean you'll leave with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul, I was a fool to think otherwise."

"Remember when all those times I told you I was helping my grandma?"

"Yeah. I wanted to meet her," Alice said as she laid her head down on my chest.

"Well, you finally can. She said her house is big enough for the both of us. She's not rich, but Grandpa was a cheapskate and saved a lot. Plus I think you'll really like Oregon."

"How will we get there? Your truck will die and Sam took my car," she said and I growled. He was such a douchebag.

It was now or never to drop the bombshell on her.

"I bought us two plane tickets that leave in a few hours," I flinched, preparing for her wrath.

"Plane tickets? How could you afford… All that overtime at the Cullen Factory you've done," Alice eyes were wide. And she called herself a psychic.

"Yup, even had enough to buy this...," I said reaching over to my pants to grab the little box inside.

I sat us up and looked at her. Her mouth was still wide open and it is the most quiet Alice Brandon has been in years. I opened the box and showed her a ½ carat diamond solitaire ring with a white gold band. She loved white gold.

"Let me do this right... Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?" I said.

"Hell, yes!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you all like?**


	8. Sculpted Shiftin Sniffin: Renee & Carlis

**A/N: ****Expanded version of Submission for 6-10-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)kMOpnH – This was an absolute **_**pleasure**_** to write this drizzle. You can tell because it's way longer than my others. Why aren't there more fics with Renee as a leading character? The woman rocks. Much thanks to stephlite, my fic wifey and beta, for editing. Idealskeptic will be back soon, but I hope she gets a chance to read this. Also my love to IansCutie for pre-reading. LadyTazz (Jasper's Cupcake) you are my inspiration.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sculpted, Shifty, &amp; Sniffin<strong>**'  
><strong>**Pairing: Carlisle & Renee**

**Renee POV  
><strong>The day was starting to end and I was getting very excited for my class tonight. School was out for the summer and I wasn't expected back to prep my classroom until the end of August. I was desperate to try something new to break me out of my man funk. This funk also had a name, Charlie Swan. I was trying to heal my wounded and broken heart with some chanting and meditation. However, nothing was working. I was beating myself up and thinking maybe Charlie was right. Maybe I did need to settle down and grow up. I was in my late, late twenties. Okay, fine. I was thirty five, single yet again and no kids. All I had was a teaching job and a whole lot of nothing.

Charlie was a lawyer I had met while attending my yoga class. No, he wasn't in my class, but he was there to meet a client. I bumped into him and he made my ladybits tingle. He had this whole "I am the law" appeal going on for him. After a few months, he wanted more. I acquiesced and sublet my house and moved into his. He wanted me to cook, attend functions for his job, stay home on the weekends and fish with him. I still wanted to do my yoga and paint and write and surf and jump out of a plane. I wanted to plan spontaneous trips and be frolic through nature. I liked my day unscheduled. When he asked me to marry him, I had to say no. Hurtful words were spoken and I was left to pick up the pieces. It wasn't till it was over that I realized that maybe he was right. I was too free and needed structure.

So for a last hurrah, a goodbye of sorts to the old Renee, I packed my bags and drove from Phoenix to Los Angeles. What other place than the city of angels to lose oneself? When I arrived, I found me one of those long stay hotels and crashed till mid-day. I woke and went out searching for something exciting to do. I hadn't expected to find it so soon. I had come across an art studio, well I saw several art studios, but this one was great. It was called Madam Cope's Art Therapy. There were several paintings on the wall, but what captured me was the flyer in the front window.

_Find your inner Artist!  
><em>_$50/week Art Class for Beginners  
><em>_Sessions meet twice a week for 12 Weeks_

I went into the studio and talked to Madam Cope about joining. Unfortunately, I had already missed two weeks. After several hours of chatting, eating, and _smoking_ with the good Madam, she offered to give me the crash course of the classes I missed the next day for the same price. I had to take her up on her offer. It was too good to pass up. I was back the next day eager and willing to learn whatever she had to offer.

The next few weeks flew by quickly. I had learned so much and it had been a blast. Shelly, known as Madam Cope to the rest of class, spoke of how I had a knack for etching. She mentioned how she could see how my mind's eye was wide open and accepting. Apparently it helped grasp the images we were drawing. I honestly thought it was the special mix we had smoked right before class, but I would let Shelly think otherwise. As the classes continued, I couldn't believe what I had chosen to do. I honestly thought I would have done something more daring, like get a large tattoo on my leg or getting some ridiculous place on my body pierced.

There were now only three classes left as the summer drew to a close. We had been discussing the human body, how it's shaped and its naturalness. Earlier in the week, we discussed the female form. A model was brought in and we were told to remain objective and focus on the lines. I was in awe of this woman. She could bare it all and not be ashamed of her body. I immediately asked Shelly about doing it myself. She laughed her ass off and said she knew I was a free spirit. My face turned down at this. I was going to kill that free spirit after this class. _Did I really want to do that?_

Shelly noticed my face and said, "Some people aren't meant to be tamed Renee. They are meant to be free, living on forever, and experiencing life to its fullest."

I simply nodded at her. I agreed with her wholeheartedly, but things needed to change. I wasn't meant to be this way forever.

The following day, I sat in on Shelly's advanced class to model for them. I had my back to the group and took off my robe. I may have been thirty-five, but I still kept myself looking good. I wasn't muscular, but I was fit. I was curvy, had killer legs, and luckily my breasts were still standing upright…barely. Still, I was a seasoned bombshell. I allowed Shelly to position me on the chaise lounge. My back was still to the group, my right arm resting on the high part of the chaise, my legs laid lovingly across it, and she had me peering over my shoulder.

That's when I noticed the pair of golden eyes pouring into me. I moved my body more towards him. He was like a beacon and my body wanted to drown in his eyes. I had never seen such a peculiar eye color. It was definitely different, but something I found enchanting. I took note of his extremely pale skin and taut cheek bones. He seemed…other worldly. It made me imagine him falling from the sky in a space ship, fleeing from a troubled planet. I shook my head from my silly thoughts. I made a note to not eat Thai from the Curry Bowl after midnight. It was making my mind crazy.

I wanted to examine more of him and I turned more. The side of my breast became exposed and Shelly commended me for the new positioning, saying it added a fierceness. She kept telling the class to make sure to capture my eyes. I was curious to know what she saw in them, but was too distracted to listen to her explanation. My eyes could not leave the hot piece of the blonde god that was eye-sexing me. His lips were inviting and I wanted to bite them, repeatedly.

The class ended and as the handsome student left, I burned his image into my mind. I would be drawing him later. Shelly helped me into my robe and told me that no one had ever caught the eyes of Carlisle Cullen. I bombarded her for details. Apparently, he was a divorcee. His wife left him and took everything. She was caught with his brother Edwin or something. He was heartbroken and didn't even fight her for anything. He just left and came to LA after a while and stumbled into her class.

Carlisle did some side work here and there for Shelly. He had fixed her leaking roof and built some shelves for her art supplies. Shelly thought he was a former doctor or something because he often would say things to his classmates about getting checked out if they were limping or coughing. He even once diagnosed Shelly with pneumonia and as she said, "prattled off some doctor speak" to the ER attendant. He was right and ended up saving her life.

"Shelly, I have got to see him again," I swooned.

"Ha! Oh you will puddin'," She laughed, but didn't elaborate.

The next class I was unfocused as I still thought of the six foot, handsome Cary Grant twin that was Carlisle. I imagined the way his hair was wild and unkempt. His blonde locks were sticking out everywhere, like he was constantly in a wind tunnel. He made it look hot. There was no way he could be real. I must have dreamed it all yesterday. I kept thinking about the way his ass looked in those linen pants when he walked out of class. And those eyes…

I was brought out of my thoughts as Shelly announced we would be discovering the male form tonight. One of her students from her advanced classes would be sitting in for us. Shelly looked right at me and I gulped. Out from the back came Zeus himself and I eagerly waited to see his lightening rod. He stood on the platform that was draped in a black silk curtain and removed his robe slowly. His back rippled as he moved it down his body. When that sexy ass I was talking about earlier came into view, I nearly melted. It was very…sculpted and I really, really wanted to bite it. _Hello. My name is Renee and I have a biting obsession._

I began to shift nervously in my seat. I noticed the other women, and a few men, in the class were all gaping at him. It pissed me off! I saw that piece of chiseled man first. I focused back on him as Shelly arranged him. I saw her hands linger in some places and the smirk he gave her was to die for. Then he turned and looked right at me, those golden eyes darkening slightly. I felt myself getting wet from the sight of him. His eyes darkened even more as I studied him more. How was that even possible? _Alien invasion. Check. Willing human to be probed. Double Check._

Everyone started their sketching, but I was still focused on him laid across the chaise. He was on his back with one hand behind his head. His legs straddled the bench with his feet raised on his toes, stretching the muscles in his calf. A sheet curled up his leg and only covered his private parts, parts I wanted to explore and memorize. I moistened again, aroused at the thought of examining every inch of his perfect skin. He was so pale, but it fit him.

Carlisle then closed his eyes and sniffed. _What the hell?_ He did it again, taking in a long breath. He began to scan the room meticulously and his eyes met mine again. Fire. Pure unadulterated fire. _Cue drenched panties._ He sniffed again as he looked right at me. There is no way he could smell _that_. No way, but I forgot we were going with the whole alien theory. God wouldn't be so cruel to make this a dream.

He couldn't be any more than twenty-eight, thirty tops. I didn't mind though as he wasn't that much younger than me. He was making me a willing worshiper at the altar of Cullen. God could forgive me later. The naughty little thought of him allowing me to worship his body caused a new round of wetness and I sighed quietly. The sheet covering Carlisle's holy land began to tent slightly and Shelly rushed to his side and whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide and he whispered something back to Shelly to make her giggle. I saw him focus back on me as Shelly trotted over.

"Carlisle wanted me to ask if you could do your work and stop trying undress him with your eyes," she whispered then giggled.

"Well, tell him it's too late as he is already unclothed. Tell him that I will do what I can about focusing on the task at hand. But he just looks too good to not let my imagination wonder," I said to her while he stared at me.

He raised an eyebrow as if he heard me. _Impossible._ He was breaking all the rules of rational thought. Perfect beauty, super hearing, penetrating eye stares that also change color, and pale skin. Yeah, alien for sure, but I would so have his baby and be plastered all over the tabloids. I decided to make up for my time and went to work on the assignment. I tried to follow Shelly's directions, but I couldn't get this man out my head. I wanted to consume him and hold him at the same time.

Now see, if I had stayed in Phoenix, I would have never had this moment. I hoped for a private moment later with him. I wanted to feel down his muscular chest to his delicious abs. I went to bite at the air, wishing I was biting him. _Bad Renee._ He caught what I was doing and gave me a small smile and a wink. My panties were soaked at this point and he sniffed the air again. That's when I realized he really could smell me. It turned me on even more. He wanted me and I smelled tasty to him. I'd love to be his snack. His eyes were doing their black and gold dance. I found it fascinating.

Class ended and Shelly said that she had to rush to an event across town. She asked if I could lock up for her. I had done this once before, but didn't know of Shelly's plans. She usually told me about any and everything she was doing. I nodded to her and began to clean as Carlisle put his robe back on and I whimpered as he clothed himself again. He walked over to me and was like a predator closing in on his prey. I was the lone zebra screaming, "Pick me. Pick me." I attempted to speak, but noticed he stopped a few feet from me and turned towards my drawing.

"You make me beautiful," he said in a slight awe.

"You make it easy," I replied.

"I'm sorry, my manners. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to officially meet you," he stated, taking my hand to kiss it. His kiss sent a fire through me and I knew I was going to need the mop soon. He was making me want to stay free, but I knew I had to finish my journey. He was a fitting goodbye and I hoped he'd allow me my sendoff.

"Renee…," I paused, really hating my last name. "…Higginbotham. Renee Higginbotham."

"I was wondering if I had rendered you speechless," he joked, never releasing my hand.

"Not yet anyway," I said, winking at him before walking over to move the chaise back to the corner. It was a heavy bastard.

"Let me help you with that," he offered.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I went to one end, knowing he would need my help. He lifted his end easily and I even saw my end lift off the ground a little. My eyes went wide and he said he worked out a lot. Right. Of course he did. That or he was my favorite alien. We began to move the chaise to the corner of the room. I held the other end, but was only using my finger. He was definitely super strong. Would he be gentle with me? It is bad I really didn't want him to be?

In a nervous fit I started up conversation with him. He smiled at me and we settled into small chatter about everyday things. Talking with him was comfortable and natural. He would ask me a question and I would answer honestly. He shared a few things with me and he admitted that he used to be a doctor, but was a little lost. I wanted to guide him back as he seemed to miss his old profession. I felt like I could talk to him for hours and that's what we ended up doing. It wasn't until I heard the eerie silence of outside that I noticed how late it had gotten. Even LA had gone to sleep.

"Wow we have been talking for hours. It's 3 AM! I should let you go. The whole time you've been in your robe…," I said as I reach out to touch him and was surprised by the iciness of his skin.

"You're freezing!" I gasped and noticed a shocked look appear on his face.

It couldn't have been that cold in here. Shelly always kept the air reasonable in the studio. All jokes aside about him being an alien, he certainly was different. I would keep his secret, whatever it was. I tried to convey that in my eyes as my other hand encased his. His eyes calmed and another emotion I was unable to decipher settled in them.

"I'm okay. Will I see you again?" He asked?

"Well I was hoping you'd see a lot more of me," I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me. I stood from my seat and was going to finish closing.

"That can be arranged Renee," he said as he approached my back and wrapped his arms around me.

I couldn't help but fall back into him. Just like when we talked, he felt so comfortable, like home, like something more than a great adventure. He felt like everything I had been looking for. I could feel him hardening behind me and I gasped as his lips found their way to my neck. I brought my hand up to entangle them into his hair. I wanted more of his chilling touch; I craved it now.

"I have never had another woman make me feel this way," he emphasized that statement by grinding his erection further into my backside.

I moaned in delight as his hands roamed free about my body. His kisses were just as liberal and I was in heaven and hell with his touches. They were sweet and safe, but still bringing me on the edge of heated passion. I had enough of safe and sweet. I would have married Charlie for that.

"Carlisle… More please. I'm no delicate flower. Devour me," I whispered, tugging on his hair slightly.

"Be careful what you wish for," he growled out.

A tiny squeak came from me as he lifted me in his arms bridal style and carried me over to the stage. He laid me down and I could feel the pillows that usually scatter the stage beneath the silk sheet. Carlisle looked me over from head to toe. He then reached up and released my hair from my clip and tossed it aside. Next my t-shirt was brought over my head and flung across the room. My bra was ripped from me and I could tell my clothes were a worrisome obstacle for him. I saved my skirt by shimming out of it quickly. All that was left was my little red, lace boy shorts.

"These must go," Carlisle said and then ripped my panties from my body. "I knew that was your smell Renee. I could smell you clearly from up here."

I was shocked and asked him how he could possibly smell me. No average human could smell a scent like that, especially that far away. He simply told me that my scent was his ambrosia, a siren call to his body. I was going to call him out on his bullshit, but he lowered his head to my aching center. The discussion was dropped and anticipated what he was about to do next. His tongue reached out to lick me and I moaned in pleasure. I felt him shake and grip me tighter.

"I'll try to be gentle, but you bring out the beast in me," Carlisle said, licking my moist center again.

"Fuck Carlisle! Don't be gentle, fuck me like an animal," I screamed out. I was shocked by my response, but I was too caught up in how he was making me feel to really care.

"Oh Renee I will, but I want to taste you first."

"Me too," I stated as I flipped and was at his feet.

I had always wanted to try this position. Carlisle seemed to be a free spirit like me and he already was unwilling to deny me. I turned on my side to match him and took notice of his engorged….cock. _I refused to say penis._ His size was epic and had to be nine inches if not more. I leaned down to lick his thigh and tease him. He was ice cold here too and I worried my tongue would be numb by the time I finished teasing him. However, I saw his pre-cum leaking from his tip and I couldn't help but taste him. I was rewarded with a groan from Carlisle. My brain told me to focus on the pleasure now and ask ridiculous questions later.

"I think you said you wanted to taste me?" I asked him and laughed.

He lifted my leg over his shoulder and got to it. I had forgotten what I was supposed to be doing until I heard his voice.

"Don't forget about me. Just…just be careful," he said with a tinge of worry.

I nodded. His wife must have done a bad job in that department and probably used too much teeth. She probably neglected the balls. I began to lick him from his tip to his balls. _See, I remembered. _Then I swirled my tongue around the tip before bringing him into my mouth. He was rock hard, like literally and yet again I stored that question for later. I wanted more or him. His tongue was going so fast over my throbbing bud. I loved every bit of it. I pressed myself into him more as I sucked harder and harder on him. He moaned into me and the feeling brought me closer to my climax.

Carlisle then pulled out of my mouth and switched his position quickly. A little too quickly if you asked me. It seemed like he had another super human quality. He was above me and had my legs wrapped around him quickly. I muttered to him I was on the pill and he laughed slightly. Alien, superhuman, man of my dreams. Whatever he was, I wasn't really wasn't ready for a baby. I could barely take care of myself. He chuckled slightly and slid into me, drowning my inner ramblings. I couldn't help but moan. He muttered a few expletives and it was extremely sexy to hear him say 'fuck' repeatedly. Once he was fully inside, I felt so complete, so right.

"Tu tiri fuori l'interno degli animali. Non riesco a contenere," he said. I took some Italian a few years ago. I knew enough to understand he was about to honor my earlier request.

"Fuck me Carlisle!" I screamed in reply.

He began slow motions at first, filling me deeply and then pulling out. He then kissed me fervently, vigorously. I thanked God for him and that thesaurus I bought last month. Carlisle was many things and I wanted it all. I wrapped my legs around him and begged for him to go faster. He growled and pulled out. I sighed at the loss of him, but then he turned me on my stomach quickly. I felt him ease back into me from behind. He was deeper than ever and I was almost brought to tears with the feeling of it.

He lifted me up, my back pressed against his torso as we still stayed connected. I wasn't sure where he got the strength from, but I chose not to complain. He gripped my neck as if he owned me, as if I was his possession. His other hand still held my hip and he began to plunge me down on his hardness. I just held on to his hands, begging for more and whispering his name. He went faster and harder and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I arched my back as I came. It was so strong and I screamed his name like he was murdering me. _Death by orgasm. _

"Fuck Renee…so good. Ci si sente avvolti fantastico intorno a me," he whispered as my body squeezed him.

Carlisle then laid me on my side and entered me again from behind. I was sweating in some areas of my body, but my back was chilled by his. I loved the feeling of hot and cold. He increased his pace again and I was going to come again soon. I could feel it, begging for it.

"So close…so close….," he grunted and I could only do the same in reply.

"I am yours Carlisle, yours!" I moaned, speaking a truth my body knew, but I wasn't sure my mind would accept. _Old Renee would. The Free Spirit would._

With that, I understood this feeling. I released all of my fears, all of my dread. I climaxed and he gripped me, burrowing his head in my hair. He pumped inside me once more and I could feel his cool spurts inside me. It felt so different, but so right. It sounded like he is mumbling something about fate and destiny as I caught my breaths. My heart began to normalize and I wanted to paint this moment, my moment of realization that I was made to be free.

"Come away with me. See the world with me. Please?" He asked, kissing my hair then my neck.

"I don't know Carlisle," I replied, but honestly I did. I should have said yes immediately.

"I don't… I don't know if I can part from you. I am yours," he said gripping me tighter. "Your are mine. Come, be with me."

Maybe this was my fate, my destiny. Maybe it all brought me here, but first I had just one question to ask.

"Before I make any decisions, I have to know one thing."

Carlisle shifted slightly and I saw his face change to one of worry. So to ease his heart and mine, I asked what I needed to know.

"What planet are you from? I am not dumb or blind. You are too perfect to be real. You can't possibly be from Earth. Your walk, your hard skin, how cold you feel, and your eyes. I'd keep your secret, but I have to know," I said nervously. I looked up to him and noticed the humor in his eyes.

"Oh Renee, you saw through me, but I not an alien," he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Well what are you? A government project gone wrong, but oh so right for me? A tortured scientist failed by his own creation? No wait, I got it. Maybe you're just some type of brooding vampire?" I laughed and noticed his frantic face.

"Wow you are? Which one?"

"Brooding vampire, I guess," he replied with a sweet sounding snicker.

"So, are you more Anne Rice or Bram Stoker vampire?"

Carlisle let out a resounding laugh this time. He could have told me he was a leprechaun, but as long as he was mine, I knew it would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (Italian)<strong>

*"Tu tiri fuori l'interno degli animali. Non riesco a contenere," - You bring out the animal inside me. I can't contain it

*"Ci si sente avvolti fantastico intorno a me," - You feel fantastic wrapped around me.

**A/N: So how ****did you like Renee? Better question, how did you like Carlisle? LOL!**


	9. Good Boys Get Presents: Peter &

**A/N: Expande****d version of Submission for 6-17-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)mJbMrD – The first person that came to mind when I saw this was Peter. He is definitely in my top five. I always see Carmine Giovinazzo when I think of Peter. Also Scarlett Johansson is so my Charlotte. See pics on my blog (http:/theunderstudyfanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com)**

**Thanks to idealskeptic for the beta job. IansCutie & SagaDevotee thanks for pre-reading and your perviness. LadyTazz (Jackson's Cupcake), you are killing me with the pic prompts lol. Last but not least, this drizzle is dedicated to Jasper's Woman. Without her, you would not have the expanded part that was added. She wanted more, I delivered.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Boys Get Presents<br>****Pairing: Peter & …**

I growled loudly as I burst through the door of my house. The door swung open so hard that the doorknob imbedded into the wall. I sighed and tried to calm myself. Char was going to kill me when she saw that. Right now I didn't care. I had just returned from another unsuccessful hunting trip. It has now been a whole three weeks since I last fed. I can certainly go another week, but I never liked to slip past two. I was now closing in on a month and I was downright irritable. It was all because of that sinful piece of flesh I ran across a month back.

Groaning at the thought of the blond, tasty morsel that crossed my path had me hardening in my pants. Char and I had a very open relationship with humans. Vampires were off limits. I would lose my shit and she probably would as well. However, we liked to indulge in warm and fragile skin. It also heightened feeding. Sometimes, though, it was just about the sex. Thinking about my blonde wildcat had me vibrating in delight.

Char was my soulmate and the only one who could make me see stars, but the sight of my wildcat made me feel like it was the Fourth of July. Char and I had gone out in the town looking for some _fun_. We happened upon a bar that seemed lively and the music was classic rock. I couldn't deny going in when I heard the ending of Hendrix's 'Purple Haze'. As we stepped in, the song had changed to Police's 'Every Breath You Take'. Looking back, that song was perfect.

I fell onto the couch, hearing it creak under my force. I didn't care. I was already in trouble with Char. I had been bitchy to her these last few weeks. She left me mid-hunt to go rid herself of my funky attitude. I just couldn't find anything that smelled remotely similar to my wildcat's scent. The bar had been fun, but it was the fight that broke out towards the back that made it even better. Four girls had started fighting and it was all hair pulling and scratching. Then it turned into fist flying and biting. My wildcat jumped in the throng to separate it. The fight finally stopped, but I was hooked. I inched closer and closer taking in my wildcat's scent. I hovered all night, unnoticed. Unfortunately, it was later than I had expected and we were not able to stay. I knew the sun would be out and we had to travel a ways to get back to our house.

So like a moth to a flame, I came back every day to the bar. My wildcat wasn't there and the scent was fading. Char constantly laughed at me as I sulked and cursed. I didn't go to the bar this week. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I whimpered again as my hard-on strained against my pants. I knew if Char was here she wouldn't help me out. She had been holding out on me.

I pulled off my shirt and tossed it across the room. My hand ran down my chest and I pinched my nipples. A hiss of pleasure flowed from my lips and my greedy fingers finished their trek. I unbuttoned my pants and snarled in ecstasy as the feeling of rolling the zipper down over my cock was absolutely sinful. It sprang forth from my pants like it was desperate for air. I never bothered with underwear. They always got in the way.

My hand wrapped around my swollen member and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping not to come too quickly. I wanted to take my time. I brought my hand down my shaft and curving it back up. My body was tingling and I knew as much as I wanted this to last long I wouldn't. The images of my wildcat were present in my mind. The blond hair long around their face, the slight pink tinge of their cheeks, and that ass… My wildcat bent over a lot that night and I wanted to take a bite out of…

_Oh fuck…_

My strokes were becoming faster and my grip harder as I thought about that succulent ass. But I'd save that for last. I brought up the image of my wildcat's lips wrapped tight around me. That pink tongue licking me from base to my tip would drive me crazy. The feeling of my wildcat's mouth, wet and warm, around my cock...would bring me…to utter insanity. Taking my fingers…putting them in those golden locks…bringing me deeper into their mouth. I'd fuck that pretty little mouth. My wildcat would moan and suck while on their knees in reverence of what all that was doing to me. Before I'd come, I'd pull out and ready for more.

I moaned again and again, bringing my other hand up to tease my hardened nipples. I wanted to come so bad, but I love the feeling of building up the pleasure as well. I thought about pounding into that ass. I thought about my wildcat's tight hole and the image of my cock sliding into something so tight. I squeezed my cock at the tip again, gathering the venom that already started to leak. I was shaking so hard from the pressure of my thoughts, the couch was practically hopping. I couldn't help the feeling of my hand clutching me tight like that place I wanted to be so badly.

"Fuck… FUCK!" I screamed as my strokes became so fast and hard. My free hand grasped the back of the couch and I heard it break.

With the final thought of my wildcat clenching around me, I fell over the edge. Long, venomous spurts spewed from cock. Thoughts of coming all over my wildcat like a possessed animal prolonged my orgasm even more. I moaned and writhed in an intense pleasure. It was so overwhelming that I think I would have cried if I could have. I laid there in my happy mess feeling like I had been to heaven and hell, and so many places in between.

I was so out of it, that I hadn't heard Char pull up or even come in the house. I was startled to say the least, even more so the heartbeat and scent that came behind her. My eyes bugged out of my head and ran swiftly to clean up. I threw on my 'Nuns do it on their knees' t-shirt and buttoned up my pants. I was back on our broken couch before she rounded into the den.

"Now Peter, mind telling me what happened to my wall by the door?" she asked; I just shook my head.

"Well, what about our couch?" she asked; I just shrugged.

"Hey, Char? Where did you go?" It was the melodious voice of my wildcat. I was channeling my inner thirteen year old girl as I jumped and clapped my hands, squealing softly in glee.

"Peter, only good boys get presents," she said.

"Yeah, but you don't like good boys. Present now please," I said before I kissed her in thanks. I would be thanking her more, much more, later. I released her just as our chest entered the room.

"Char! This house is nice. You must be Peter, I'm Mike. Mike Newton," he said walking over to me and extending his hand. I took it in turn and shook it firmly. "Char said you had a problem she thought I could fix," he said with a big smile, flushing slightly as I still held his hand.

He. Smelled. Delicious.

"Oh yes, Mike. Only you."

Mike slowly pulled his hand away from me. He looked a bit nervous, but I smiled slightly, hoping to calm him.

"So, I'm up to just about anything, but adding a third person will cost you more," Mike said, looking between us. My eyes went wide and I glanced over to Char. She had a tell-tell smirk on her face.

"I know right. You have never guessed," Char said walking over to our writing desk.

She was right. I would have never guessed that Mike was a prostitute. I thought he was into construction or something. He was wearing worn jeans, a dusty shirt, boots, and a tool belt was hanging from his chair. I re-examined his outfit again and the discrepancies came into light. His shoes looked practically brand new. The dust on his shirt smelled like sea salt, not rock salt and gravel you'd find at constructions sites. He must have used beach sand. He was smart as well as sexy. Oh my little boy liked to role play. I couldn't contain the slight moan from my chest. Char chuckled lowly and brought me out of my haze.

"Five thousand. Just the hubs here will be partaking. I'm just going to watch," she said.

I danced on the balls of my feet. Mike's eyebrows had risen considerably. I didn't want to take what I wanted. I wanted it willingly. It was much more fun when they played.

"Dudes cost more. Ten thousand. Twenty, and I'll actually at like I'll enjoy it. Maybe even come back for a repeat performance," Mike spoke with confidence.

Char chuckled along with me. He actually thought he'd live through this. Maybe he would be one of the few that would.

I whispered lowly to Char so Mike doesn't hear, "Give him all of it. Our little twinkie here thinks he already has the upper hand."

We always kept cash on hand, just in case. Char's eyes sparkled in mischief. It was on rare occasions such as these that I got the little devil in her to come out and play. She started stacking the money on the table in front of where Mike was standing.

"That's one hundred thousand. Don't act, enjoy it. I know I do, immensely," Char whispered seductively and sat in the chair across from us.

Surprisingly to me, Mike's lips had landed on mine before I could even take the first move. I loved it when they had imitative. Having him to be the one to attack me this way caused me ignite. I gave in to his kiss, enjoying his warm lips to capture mine.

"I do enjoy it actually, always have. I prefer strong hands to soft delicate ones. I promise to make you feel good," he said as he licked across my lips and lifted my shirt above my head.

Once it was off, he brought me in for another kiss. I moaned into his mouth and became even more thrilled as his hands began roaming all over my body. He sought out my tongue and I guided it to him, leery of him cutting across my teeth. I wasn't ready to taste him yet. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

Mike broke the kiss and his eyes began to roam across my body. He took his shirt off and tossed it at Char, earning a giggle from her. He winked at her and turned his attention back to me. I pulled him over to the couch and kissed him again. I backed up to the couch removed my pants. Mike gasped as he saw that I was going commando. I sat down and pulled Mike closer by his belt hoops.

"Thank you, puddin'," I whispered lowly to Char as I took in his defined chest.

Mike then unbuttoned his jeans and turned his back to me. He lowered them slowly and his ass was calling to me. I couldn't resist but to slap it lightly and nip at his flesh. It caused Mike to jump and my teeth nick his flesh. A small trail of blood flowed from him and I couldn't resist. I licked the droplet from his firm cheek. Mike's answering moan only excited me further.

_Fuck foreplay!_

My eyes grew black with want and need. In that next second, something small was flying my way. I caught it easily and saw that it was my lube. I glanced up at Char and she nodded. A woman that knows my heart and dick. Definitely a keeper.

I began to stroke Mike so that he would not feel neglected. I was quite sure a fuck from me whether swift or slow would be the best he ever had. I lubed up my fingers and bring them to Mike's tight whole. He was so greedy and pushed back onto them. I got him nice and ready for me. I took the lube and got my cock prepared to fuck him.

"I want you so bad right now Mike. This is…going to be…a bit rough," I said between breaths as I stroke myself.

"Fuck me, Peter. Give me all of it. I can take it," Mike whimpered in need.

"Let's find out," I replied.

I grabbed Mike's hips and guided him back to me on the couch. I brought him down to my cock and slowly entered him. We were both full of moans and pants. I eyed Char to watch her cross her legs back and forth. I knew she'd get turned on by this.

"Peter, you're so…fuck…big," Mike gasped.

"Damn straight," I said.

Mike lifted himself up and came back down on me. It felt great, but I wanted to control this. I grabbed his hips and brought him back up, circling my cock, teasing him. I controlled this. This was my fun, my pleasure. Mike understood and let me guide the movements. However, he leaned back to capture my lips and tangled his hands in my hair. I couldn't deny him. His hands and lips felt great. I had to alternate between slow and fast to keep from ending this too quickly.

I was enjoying the feeling of him around me. He was so tight, so warm, so good. _More._ I didn't realize I had said anything until Char walked over to us. I was still bouncing Mike on my hard cock when she spoke softly into my ear.

"You want more, baby? I'll give you more."

She stared at Mike and licked up his neck, earning a moan from the both of us. It made me hit a delicious spot inside Mike and he let loose a groan so deep and guttural I would think him a vampire. Char then took her nail to his neck and made a long cut. It was deep enough for the wound to bleed, but not to kill him. I felt Mike grip my legs slightly and his fear rose.

"Don't worry Mike. I'll take care of you," I whisper to him. Char went to sit back in her chair and watched the show.

He leaned back and kisses me and the scent of his blood is driving me crazy. I then began to lap at his cut, bringing Mike's back to my chest. I began to use my hips to push up into him. He was close. I wasn't that far off. I got lost in his taste. It was better the first taste I got. This was more of him. My venom had sealed his cut and I wanted more. I also needed to come. I began to rock faster in to Mike. He brought his hands up to my hair again and I was close. So close.

"Honeypot," I called over to Char. "Come over here and suck Mike's cock for me. I want him to come when I do."

Mike groaned as he watched Char crawl on all fours over to us. Her eyes were black with hunger and lust.

"I love it when you share Peter. You know how much I love that femoral vein," she whispered low to me. It was the least I could do right now in thanks.

I growled lowly as I watched her slide Mike into her mouth.

"Fuck Char!" He yelled and pushed him down on me, filling him deeper. "Fuck Peter!"

I snickered. This was about me and what I wanted. He was going to remember it until his last fucking breath. Char's sucking sounds and Mike's moans had me teetering on the edge. His ass slapping against me was driving me insane.

"Char, you better get ready," I whisper to her.

She moaned again and I was done. I slammed into Mike on more time before I exploded and bit into his neck. It caused a chain reaction with Mike and he begins to release down Char's throat. She removed her mouth quickly and bit into her favorite spot. What made this moment even better was that Mike's grip on my hair had not stopped, his moans and groans still filled the room, and his long spurts covered Char. It made me pull his blood from his neck even harder.

Mike stilled and I knew he was drained. I was so sated and the look of satisfaction on my mate's face was splendid. I lifted him from me and let his body fall to the floor beside us. I was giving his lifeless body a stroke of thanks when several hisses from Char distracted me.

"Oh man! I got so much of it in my hair!" She whined.

I just chuckled at her and pulled her to her feet.

"How about a shower? I'll clean you up and give you my thanks for my present," I whispered to her while nuzzling her neck.

Damn do I have a great mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh how I love to surprise people with Mike Newton. LOL! Whew! That was great right?**


	10. Risk Takers & Destiny Makers: Charl Emil

**A/N: Expande****d version of Submission for 6-24-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly/** **mncwE3 – I had a blast writing this. I think out of all the drizzles that I have written, this one is my favorite. Thanks to the drizzle team: idealskeptic, SagaDevotee, and IansCutie. As always, LadyTazz (Jackson's Cupcake) you are my smut maven!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Risk Takers &amp; Destiny Makers<br>****Pairing: Charlie & Emily**

I have been with the FBI for over ten years now. I had settled into the New York office and was happy to be surrounded by dedicated agents. I have seen a few come and go, but the steady few had been very productive. Our director, William Black, was a great leader and had new and inventive ways of keeping us on our feet. One of those aspects was partner rotation. He said that we were one unit and should not rely fully on one person. So he often rotated partners after cases. Director Black was also a quiet and deadly man. I've seen him take down five agents during a sparing lesson. None of us could stand against him. Well, all except Charlie Swan. My new partner.

At first I was shocked that Director Black was placing me with him. Swan never had a partner. We called him the 'Lone Cowboy'. He was in his late thirties, rugged, lean, but muscular, and he carried a big stick. Well that's what Agent Clearwater had said. It was rumored that they secretly dated, but she was too much of a bitch for Swan to stick with her. All I know is that one day I overheard Clearwater telling Stanley that he was a great lover. She might as well as announced in an email the way Stanley gossiped. When Director Black told me that Mr. Tall, Dark, and Blessed in the Crotch was going to be my partner, I nearly fainted. I admit that I had a bit of fan-girl crush on him.

For the past eight months we have been holed up in a safe house in Detroit. We were given a very big case. One that would make or break my career in the Bureau. I doubt if there was a fuck up they would blame Swan. He could do no wrong in the Director's eyes. We did a lot of research and surveillance for those first three months. I had known Swan to be quiet, but he only spoke when I asked him a question pertaining to the case. I didn't think it would be this difficult working with him. His smooth personality though is what kept me sane. He may not have been conversationalist, but when he spoke, it was always profound and informative. I was learning a great deal.

Our case was to infiltrate and capture a very elusive thief, Bob "The Banker" Banner. He had been robbing banks across the US. He was smart. Banner never used the same time or manner in which he planned the robberies. At times, we would catch his accomplices; each story different on how the job was done. The man was a fucking genius. I said that once out loud while reviewing our notes. Swan looked at me all wide-eyed, so I explained to him why. He just smiled up at me and said he agreed. I thought that was the best day of my life. Since then, we drew closer.

In order to infiltrate we had to pose as some damn good husband and wife safe cracking team. We had discovered Banner's way of recruiting and we ended up having to stage our own robbery. Banner ended up showing up at our robbery and propositioned us. We knew we were in. We planned the next robbery for a bank just outside of Detroit. This was always Banner's M.O., large bank robbery, then a small one. They were never in the same area. It took months of planning and adding on new accomplices: a get-a-way driver, the muscle, and a security specialist.

The whole time Swan and I had to act like a married couple. I was so damn nervous. My last relationship was with a guy named Seth who acted like a big kid. It wasn't a relationship. I felt more like his babysitter. So we went out a lot on "dates" to practice our intimacy. Swan was very good at flirting, kissing my temple, holding my hand and keeping me close to his side. I never thought I would like Old Spice, but I loved it on him. He drew me in like a moth to a flame.

However, we never kissed on the mouth. His lips begged to be kissed and I wondered if what Clearwater said was true. Did my partner carry a big stick? I was constantly thinking about the way his arms would flex through his shirt and whether his butt was a firm as it looked. I was distracted, but I kept my focus as best I could. What made it easy for me when we were undercover was that our aliases were known to be hard-asses, stern, rigid. So we had never had to show affection. Swan would keep me close to him and I often shadowed his steps.

We broke into the bank easily, making our way into the small branch. Our driver was sitting with the car running around back. He was supposed to come around in forty-five minutes and wait for us to come out. Even if we did follow through, the driver wouldn't be coming around. In another five minutes, he'd be knocked out. I drugged his coffee. He wouldn't wake up until he was nestled in a cell for the night.

We made our way to the large safe. Swan was carrying our supplies to open up the safe. Director Black had already made sure our safe cracking skills would look impressive, but he already had the safe rigged to open for us. The muscle stood over us as we "worked" and the security guy was looking over street cameras for the lone cop that was patrolling the five mile area. Swan triggered the safe open and our cohorts hollered in glee. The muscle and the security guy were in first. Banner gave us a grip on our shoulders and walked in.

"How you want to handle this? I know your file says you have some martial arts skills," Charlie said as he loaded his gun quietly.

"I'll take the heavy. I owe him for grabbing my ass yesterday," I said and pulled my baton from my pouch.

I extended it slowly and caressed it. I called it Emmett after my baby brother. When he was only seven years old, he managed to break a window, bend the metal frame of his bed, and explode his fish tank. He may have been little, but he caused a shitload of damage. I looked up at Swan, his eyes dark as he stared at me. I nudged him and he shook his head from whatever was distracting him.

"You have your piece just in case?" He asked and I tapped my thigh where I kept Claire.

"I'll take the nerd as well. Banner is said to be well versed in hand to hand combat. Something about a lifelong dream of creating his own mortal combat. You'll have your hands full old man," I said winking at Swan and walking to the other side of the entrance of the safe.

"Old man? I'll show you how strong this body is," he said so smooth and sexy.

The security guy came out first saying we needed to hurry in and get our share. I took him out quickly. _Pathetic._ The heavy came next, followed by Banner. They both heard the commotion and the girly squeal from their fallen associate. Banner tried to run but I clipped him. The heavy was in a struggle with Swan. Swan could easily take him, but I wanted him.

"SWITCH!" I yelled out and Swan ducked a wild swing from the heavy and rolled into the path of Banner.

"C'mon little girl, show me what you got," the muscle said.

I just gave him a smile and went for his knees. He screamed as my baton brought him down to my level. I kicked him hard in the other and spun to connect my elbow to the side of his head. A roundhouse kick took him out completely. 12.7 seconds. I was getting slow.

I looked over to the fight between Banner and Swan. My partner had a cut above his eye and Banner's lip was busted. They both lunged at each other and Swan tossed Banner to the ground. I saw it before he did. Banner landed right next to Swan's gun. I whipped Claire from my thigh quickly, but not before Banner managed to get a shot off. Banner fell to the floor, dead. I never missed a shot. I rushed over to Swan to check his injury.

"It went through. It's just a nick," he said quickly. There wasn't too much blood, so that was a good sign.

"It'll be sore, but you'll live," I replied.

"Well don't sound so sad about that. I know you want to get rid of me," he said, winking at me again.

We cuffed the other two and called Director Black in to clean up. The team came in and arrested the muscle and the security guy. We walked outside to see them putting the driver in the backseat of a car, still passed out. I told the Director I was fine, but Swan was shot. He yelled for the EMT's. Swan just glared at me. He refused to go to the hospital of course, but I told him he needed at least some stitches. They did it on the spot and gave him some pain killers. I told them I'd keep an eye on him for the night. We had reports to do anyway. We talk to the Director and some other for a good hour about the case, but he had most of our notes anyway.

"Good job you two. The team will be over in the morning to pick up all the surveillance equipment and anything else you need sent back to the main office. I'll need one of you to meet me in the morning for a final debrief. After that, you two are free for a month. You both deserve the break," Director Black ordered and then left.

We were dropped off back at our safe house and quickly finished up our reports. I couldn't concentrate. This would be the last time I would see him for a month. Then I'd have a new partner. I didn't want a new partner. I didn't want to leave for a month either. What I wanted was to be neck deep in Charlie Swan, but I know the dangers of mixing business with pleasure. It never worked, especially in our line of business.

"I am going to have a soak," Charlie said as we closed up our files.

"You know you're not supposed to get those stitches wet," I told him.

"Sometimes it's okay to break the rules and risk the consequences," he replied.

There is something in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what. Was he speaking of something else? His lips parted as if he is going to say something else, but he didn't. He just smiled nervously and walked towards the bathroom. I released a sigh and decided to let it all go. I thought I saw want and desire in his eyes, but maybe I was mistaken. I decided to get comfortable myself. I took out the pin holding my long, black hair. It fell from its tight hold down my back. I heard a gasp and I turn quickly towards the sound of the noise. Swan was standing there at the bathroom door a bit red faced and mouth hanging open. He cleared his throat before speaking to me.

"You know Young, I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down," he said, his eyes showing a look of need. I was not mistaken on that. I let out a small laugh at his random thought.

"It's my business hairdo, _Swan_. Now work is done, it's just Emily...and Charlie." I said with a hint of seduction.

It was my way of letting him know that I was down for whatever if he was. Of course he backed out and said that he would only be hogging the bathroom for a little. He then scurried into the bathroom closing the door. I huffed in annoyance once the door closed. I knew for a fact that I wanted him. Nothing like great sex after a good fight. Plus, I had been aching to touch him for some time. I knew that I would never work with him again. It was a technique the director used to build camaraderie; put new people together and earn each other's trust. I knew there wouldn't be too much awkwardness. Why was he being a chickenshit?

The sounds of Charlie hissing and sighing from the bathroom brought me out of my thoughts. I heard the water slosh slightly. I assumed he was finally getting into the bath. The thought of him in nothing but what the good Lord sent him here in, made me shiver. I tiptoed over to the door and hear more moans as he settled in his bath. Water and a bare-chested Charlie were doing all kinds of things to my body. I hadn't realized I made a noise.

"If you are going to stand by the door and sigh like that the entire time, you might as well come in," Charlie bellowed through the door.

I yelped and heard Charlie's small chuckle. I opened the door and entered slowly. The scene before me caused me to chuckle and raise my eyebrow at him. He was sitting in a large claw foot tub with bubbles surrounding him. Seeing the object of my desire nestled deep in the water, his chest wet with steam from the hot bath circling his face, was to die for.

"You know there is a lot of room in this tub, Emily. I wouldn't mind the company," Charlie spoke lowly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Well since you asked so nicely Charlie," I said while closing the door and stepping closer to him.

He gestured for me to enter the tub and I slowly undressed. His eyes raked over my body as I teased him, taking off each article of clothing one at a time. I caught him biting his lip and I wanted to ask him if he tasted good. I'd rather find out myself, so I slid my panties off and tossed them at his head. He laughed and hooked his finger at me, directing me to come to him. I got in the tub, but sat at the other end facing him. I wanted to see what he would do.

"If a woman is going to be in the tub with me, I'm going to want her closer. If that woman is you, I want you on my lap," Charlie said in such a sultry tone, I nearly melted.

He reached over, wincing slightly, and pulled me. He held me in his arms like we had been doing this forever. His fingers caressed down my face and I was in awe of this man. This was a dream come true for me, but I would make it his too. Charlie leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't just a peck; it was a declaration of passion. His lips pressed firmly to mine and he took my bottom lip between his teeth before bringing his lips back to mine. He was pure animal, yet contained. His tongue then pressed its way through, taking control of mine and dominating the kiss completed. He finally released my mouth when he noticed I would need air.

"I have been waiting to do that since the first day we were assigned together," he whispered. His eyes closed as he traced his cheek over mine.

"What took you so long?" I joked and he laughed along with me.

I sat up and brought him closer to kiss me. His hands went to my waist while mine threaded in his hair. I lost myself in the kiss. The water sloshed around the tub and emptied onto the floor as we moved and twisted. He then lifted me onto his lap and I felt his cock brush up against my stomach. Clearwater was right!

"I always wanted to know what it felt like to be inside you," Charlie whispered before biting my earlobe.

He guided me quickly onto him, sliding me down his length in teasing fashion. I knew we didn't need protection. We were tested frequently and I knew he read my file that I had the shot. He had administered it for me himself while we were in the field. I could shoot a man down, but I couldn't stand needles.

Once he was buried deep in me, we both cherished the moment. It was a long time coming. He whispered how I was so warm and so tight. I couldn't take it anymore, so I rose up slightly and came back down on him. He hissed and I started a slow, agonizing pace. It was torturous for me as it was for him, but I want this to last a while.

I brought my hands from his chiseled chest to his dark, wavy locks. I tugged his head back and to the side. I slowly licked him from his shoulder, up his neck, and to his ear. I bit into it as he did me earlier and earned and delicious growl from him. He grabbed my ass and ground me into him further. My head flew back in rapture as he increased the pace. He leaned down and took one of my breasts into his mouth. He sucked and licked, bringing me great pleasure. He switched to the other and brought his tongue out to give my nipple a slow tantalizing lick. I whimpered from the feeling and grasped his shoulders.

His rough hands squeezed my ass harder and I couldn't hold back anymore. I came around him, tightening around his cock.

"Emily, dear God. I love to feel you like that," he moaned.

"Then make me do it again," I murmured as I brought him to kiss me.

"I'm never one to disappoint a lady."

At that point, he took my hips in both his hands and leaned me back at a new angle. He brought me up on him and slammed me back down. The water splashed and spilled all over. I looked down to see him enter me and it was a beautiful sight. Charlie looked to see what had captured my attention and moaned as he watched his length disappear inside me.

"Uh… uh… Fuck Emily, come for me," he commanded.

"YES! Charlie!" I screamed.

I felt him stiffen as I came and I felt his cock throb inside me. He brought me into another one of his passionate kisses as we both climaxed. When we calmed somewhat, our foreheads touched and shared our breaths. He ran his fingers up and down my back. I loved and hated this feeling of being safe in his arms. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I would have to soon. I saw that all the water was just about gone from the tub and laughed.

"I guess we did make quite the mess," Charlie sniggered.

"Let's get out," I said, stepping out and making sure to balance myself on the floor first.

Charlie stepped out, but lost his footing. I tried to catch him, but he just pulled me down to him. We laughed and winced as we hit the cold, tiled floor. I looked at him and was lost in his brown eyes. He kissed me then and we found our pleasure again on the bathroom floor. We soon christened his bed and later the table in the kitchen. We never found sleep, but was wrapped in each other's arms on the couch as the sun rose.

That morning we began loading up the equipment in the van. The guys were going to take the items back to headquarters to analyze for the case. Charlie was heading to the airport, flying to his old town in Washington State. He said he hoped to spend his time fishing. I had planned to visit my sisters in Jacksonville after checking in with Director Black at the Detroit office.

"It was a pleasure working with you Swan," I said, extending my hand to him.

Charlie grabbed my hand and yanked me to him. He kissed me to the point where I was about to have an orgasm. The man had skills.

"I'll never forget you Emily. Have a good time off. See you back in New York," he said firmly and quickly.

He turned and hopped in van with the team, leaving me there breathless and dumbfounded. I finally got myself calmed and hop in the car to see the Director. It doesn't take long and I am back in the rental, heading to the airport. I got to the counter and examined my ticket to Jacksonville.

"Miss..," the attendant said.

"Oh, sorry. Could I possibly change this to a different flight? What's the next flight to Washington, the state?" I asked her.

"Well, yes ma'am, but where in Washington? What's the city?"

"Oh damn! What's was the name of that place he was from... Dish, Plate, Spoon?" I said mostly to myself than the ticketing agent.

"It's Forks, but you have to fly to Seattle," said the deep, smooth voice behind me.

I knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My fav one yet. Not as smutty, but still great. What did you think?**


	11. My First Time: Seth & Tanya

**A/N: Expande****d version of Submission for 7-1-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly/****j7TBqg – As soon as this image came into sights, I knew I was writing Seth. So yummy and yet so strong. I told you people, no pairings untouched.**

**Thanks to the drizzle team: idealskeptic, SagaDevotee, and IansCuti****e. Also thanks to my girl abbymickey24 for her gutteriffic mind. LadyTazz (Jackson's Cupcake), you need to put me in rehab. I'm addicted to smut!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>My First Time<br>****Pairing: Seth & Tanya**

Taking a break from all the fun to get some quiet, I took off for a short run. I just needed to clear my head. So much had happened and changed these past few years; especially me. I had finally done it. I was the first pack member to go to college and earn a degree. I was going to become a doctor, come back to the rez, and make a difference. My mom had been so proud of me when they called my name. She had cried from the time we left the house that morning until I was kissing her goodnight. I still had four more years of schooling to do, but I knew I could do it. Carlisle had already promised to take me under his wing. I was excited.

Had it not been for Carlisle and Edward, I would have never passed some of my classes that first year at University of Washington. I was determined and would not fail. By my second year I was well underway. I figured if I could survive a visit from the Volturi, set on destroying my friends and fellow pack member's imprint, I could beat Calculus.

Some of my pack brothers were still not so pleased with how I spent so much time with the vampires. Leah even began to like them. She no longer judged me on who I spent my time with. Even she couldn't hate them now. Jasper had been helping her to calm down and meditate. She doesn't want to be a wolf anymore and now she has that chance to live a normal life. Plus she couldn't help me for shit with my homework. She was glad the "leeches" were making sure I didn't fail.

Unless I found my imprint, I would always want to be a wolf. I loved the way the wolf had made me strong, more confident, and hot. Even though we don't age, I had grown up a bit more. I was not as lanky or the shortest wolf. I'm about 6'4'' now and the muscles are looking pretty good.

I was starting Medical School in the fall and this was my last summer of freedom before the more grueling work started. I was going to have a little fun with the Cullens before I didn't have time to sleep. I was invited to spend my time with the Denali coven in Alaska. There were so many reasons I was happy to go. None of them were more important than Tanya Denali.

There was always something buzzing on the edge of my subconscious every time I saw Tanya. She may have been a vampire, but the foremost thing in my mind was that she was a woman. She was amazingly beautiful. Tanya had these long legs that ran on for miles. My first hand job had been to the image of her delicate red lips. Actually, they still were.

I had seen the Cullens before with their yellow eyes, but Tanya's seemed to shine brighter, more golden. Add on top of that the long strawberry blonde locks and she was the vision of beauty. It captured me and lured me in. She was something more than her looks though.

After the fight with the Volturi, things had calmed considerably. I had graduated high school and set off for college in Seattle. The summer after my freshman year was spent reading and being drilled by either Carlisle or Edward. Unlike any other day, I had come to the Cullens to hang out and found out Tanya was visiting. Last I saw her, she was grieving the loss of her sister. Even as she wept, she was still beautiful.

We chatted and ended up having a lot of things in common. Before she left after a weeklong visit, we decided to exchange emails. Over the next three years, email had quickly turned into phone calls and text messages, then Skype. We became great friends. I had been very lucky because I had gotten to see a side of her no one else did. Paul liked to tease me and say it was pity, but I knew she had genuinely wanted to get to know me. Our conversations had been chill, relaxed. She taught me Russian and I taught her how speak Quileute. We talked about music and movies. She spoke of the past and I mentioned what I wanted to do in the future. She was like my beginning and I felt like her end.

I had not see Tanya since that summer. When I graduated two weeks ago, she sent me the most kickass present ever: a GMC Yukon Hybrid. I had to thank her in person, so when her card stated I should come visit this summer, I didn't turn it down. Esme mentioned how it had been some time since they had visited their cousins, so the Cullen/Black/Clearwater caravan was created.

Jake and Nessie rode with me in _my_ new truck. They mostly teased me about being Tanya's new chew toy. I didn't mind the idea of her getting a nibble, but then I remembered the pain of the venom. There was no way I wanted that.

When we arrived, I immediately jumped out the truck and brought Tanya into a big hug. I didn't want to let go, but I heard Jake clear his throat behind me. Tanya released me slowly, but I was still holding her hand. There was something about her and I just couldn't let it go.

The first week had been a lot of fun. Eleazar was still fascinated with the wolves, of course, and had his science time for the first two days. Carmen finally rescued me and fed me well. Her cooking was just as great as Esme's. When I voiced my thoughts, a cooking war had started. Jake and I were glad we had the wolf gene as we were sure we would be well over a ton before we left.

There were plenty of hikes into the Alaskan wilderness. Garrett also made sure our fighting skills were still intact. He said he didn't want the pups rusty. The hunting as well was a lot better. I think Jake and I were the only two wolves that loved to eat as a wolf. It was a connection to our inner instincts. We thrived on it.

However, my favorite time was with Tanya. She was the last thing I saw before bed and was the first thing I looked upon when I woke. She had placed me in the guest room next to hers. We would talk all night through the walls until I eventually fell asleep. Everything just felt right. She had become my best friend.

"Your best friend? Seth I'm hurt," Edward joked from behind me.

I had been resting in the grass, staring out at the lake that was nearby.

"Oh Edward you know what I mean. She's cool ya know." I shrugged.

"You like her." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes. I don't know what it is. It's like I'm drawn to her, but not like she is doing the succubus thing. I haven't seen her in three years. I felt it when we were just over email."

"What if you imprint, Seth?"

'What if you imprint?' 'What about your imprint?' I now knew how Leah felt, having that feeling of nothing being in control. It was the only thing that I didn't like about being a wolf. I couldn't date in High School because the other wolves would always persuade me not to. I just wanted to have a good time, learn about someone else. Care for someone and have them care for me. I wanted to be kissed, _touched_. Why couldn't I have a first love? Why did I have to wait on an imprint that might not ever come? There were too many factors.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a headache." He nudged my shoulder to bring me back. "I guess I can see it from your view, too. Sometimes you have to take chances. Plus Tanya's a big girl. She can handle herself if things were to have to change," Edward said

I looked over at him and nodded. He told me not to worry and stress, but when it came to Tanya and my heart, I was afraid to risk it.

Edward left me to my thoughts and returned to the others. It was still early morning, but as time passed, I could see the sun reaching the high point in the sky. I was definitely getting hungry. My stomach growled in agreement.

"Well it's a good thing I brought you some lunch. Your stomach sounds like it's about to claw out from the outside."

It was Tanya with a very large picnic basket. I thanked her and dove in to the food there. There was definitely some Esme goods and Carmen contraband in here. Tanya chatted while I stuffed my face. I chimed in when my mouth wasn't full. After washing it all down with some water, I leaned back on my elbows rubbing my stomach. I told Tanya that I had a food baby and she asked who my baby momma was.

"Well, it would probably be you, since you brought it all to me," I teased and then realized what I had just said.

I freaked out over such a comment. Would she know it was a joke? If it were ever possible, would she want to be the mother of my babies? _Seth these are all dumb questions._ I couldn't calm my mind down and I looked up at her. The sun had broken through the clouds and it danced along her skin. I reached up to touch her face and it was warm. I wondered if the sun had warmed her all over. My hand slid down to her neck and then her arms, warmth radiating off them.

Tanya sighed and brought her lips to mine instantly. They pressed onto mine for a small moment more before she pulled away. It was sweet and I was glad she was my first kiss. I touched my lips that were now burning for more.

"Oh wow. I feel like some cougar," Tanya chuckled shyly.

"I wouldn't mind being your prey, Tanya," I reply, honestly.

"One accidental bite from me and I could kill you Seth."

"I know." That was all I could say.

She interrupted our silence with another sigh. Tanya began to speak about how she felt like she could be herself with me and not have any expectations. She told me how it was rare, especially with someone as young as I was. My heart soared with this news.

"Tanya, I have always felt the same way. You mean so much to me," I looked upon her with devotion and with a hint of something else.

"Come with me, Seth."

I knew she was about to run, but I wanted to share something with her. I ran behind the nearby trees to quickly phase. I trotted back over to her and lowered myself to the ground. I gestured for her to get on and she looked at me reluctantly before she laughed again and hopped on.

"Giddy up Seth!" She laughed again.

I looked back at her and rolled my eyes, which earned another laugh from her. I could hear her do that all day. She directed me on where to go and nuzzled down into my fur.

Minutes later, we arrived at another house on the other side of the lake. I phased back and listened as Tanya explained how this was her home away from home. She explained the hardships of living with mated couples. Being at this place was easier. We sat on the couch and she seemed awkward, worried. I touched her hand with mine signifying that it was all okay. She relaxed quickly under my touch and I was pleased I could do that for her. She offered to make me a sandwich, but I told her I was still full. I was shocked she had food here. Tanya said she had ordered some food for us since we were coming to visit. She wanted it here just in case Jake and I needed to get away from all the vampire scents.

"You know you don't smell bad to me. Like cherries and vanilla." I took a whiff of the air, drowning in her scent.

She walked over to me and sat in my lap. My arms found their way around her waist. This was new, but it was natural.

"I must admit, you don't smell so bad either. You smell like chamomile and the beach. It's actually very relaxing," she replied, sniffing my hair and neck.

I looked up at her and couldn't resist any longer. I needed to taste those lips again. This kiss was not sweet; it was tantalizing. I pressed my lips firmly to hers and our mouths ground against each other. We were making out like teenagers. I laid down on the couch and brought her on top of me. My hands gripped her waist and she ran her fingers in my hair. We were twisting and touching and definitely trying to keep my tongue away from her teeth. I flipped us over, my wolf getting excited at claiming her, wanting her branded as ours. I didn't understand this driving need to do so, but I was on board.

I was nestled deep between her legs and smelt her arousal. It caused me to growl in appreciation and want. I pressed my engorged erection into her center. She moaned and whispered my name.

_Take her._

_Claim her._

Never before had my wolf had a voice. I heard it clearly. It was getting impatient and wanted me deep within Tanya now. In that moment, clarity struck. I had never done any of this before. None of what he wanted me to do. I freaked and stopped my grinding and kissing. Tanya whined and asked me what was wrong.

"I've never kissed a girl before," I said after taking a breath.

Tanya looked up at me, shock quite evident on her face. She asked me if I was a virgin and I nodded. She then asked why I had never had a human girlfriend before. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. I told her all about imprinting and how it was the reason why I never tried anything.

"I hope you never imprint," Tanya growled, but was then repentant.

"I hope you never mate." I said in return.

We smiled at each other and began making out again. The more she moved on top of me, the harder I got. I didn't think it was possible, but it steadily trying to break though.

_Take her._

_Claim her._

The wolf was back again and it was louder than before. I couldn't deny his force, his desire. I quickly stood; Tanya wrapped her legs around my waist. Her lips never left mine as I walked us to the bedroom. She has a massive wood-framed, poster bed. I was a little startled by its smell and the craftsmanship.

"This is Quielute work! How did you…What?" I fumbled.

"I have always been fond of you Seth. It made me feel like I had a little bit of you here."

I crashed my lips to hers and the wolf hummed in satisfaction. After more kissing, I wasn't sure what to do next. Of course I had seen way too much in my pack brothers' mind, but I wanted this to be my memory. I wondered what she wanted.

"What should I do? I mean… What do you want?"

"I am a willing vessel. Let me teach you everything," she said in the most seductive tone I had ever heard. I was enthralled.

"I think I love you Tanya," I said, lowering my heard in fear of my proclamation. "I don't want to hurt you if…"

Tanya placed her fingers to my lips and kissed me deeply. "I love you too Seth. If I am not the one that gets to keep you, at least I get to be in your heart first."

And the teaching started.

_Take her._

_Claim her._

I undressed her slowly, kissing each piece of skin that revealed themselves to me. I took extra time lapping and sucking her breasts. I could not get enough of them. Her nipples were flicked, bitten, and licked from at least half an hour. They were perfect.

I then stood up and let my shorts fall to the floor. My cock sprang forth and was ready to be dipped in her wetness. I wanted to taste her there, but Tanya was worried that the venom would hurt me. I slowly crawled back up the bed, kissing her feet then her calves, and suckling at the spot just above her center on each thigh. Since using my tongue was not an option, she taught me how to use my fingers to pleasure her. I loved seeing her writhe beneath me. She moaned and called out my name.

_Louder._

"Louder Tanya. Does this feel good. Same my name T," I growled out. My wolf had filled my mind full force.

"Oh Seth! Fuck! Right there baby," She moaned.

_Make her come._

"I want you to come all over my hand, Tanya."

"Damn Seth. Fuck! I love you all commanding."

"Come, now!" I growled.

_Yes_

Her walls clamped down on my fingers and broke them as she orgasmed. I didn't mind. It was worth it. I began to reset my fingers before they fully healed. I knew it wouldn't take long. Tanya gasped and worried over me. She licked and sucked on my fingers, telling me how good she tasted. Her hands lowered to my cock and I watched as she licked her lips.

Her mouth was an utter and complete joy. I begged for more and I felt my wolf shaking its cage. I didn't want to lose control with her so close to me, but she was driving me insane with her tongue. I ran my nails up her back and she dug hers into my ass. I exploded down her throat and my wolf howled in glee.

_More._

_Take her._

_Claim her._

_Ours._

I was hard again immediately and lined myself up to her entrance. Tanya was vibrating in expectation. She told me she had never felt her body sing this way before. It was like she was about to climax again just from the thought of me being inside her. I didn't want to keep her waiting, so I pushed myself into her dripping wet center. I moved into her quickly and deep, not giving any time for her to adjust.

"Fuck, Seth! So hot… so fucking hot and thick…," she moaned and gripped my arms.

It felt like heaven; like coming home and feeling secure. I took a deep breath and looked at Tanya. I wanted to see how good I made her feel. Our eyes lock and it happened. That similar, magical feeling all the imprinted wolves felt, was now radiating between us.

"Tanya! You're…you're…." I stuttered.

"Sex now, talk later," she said wrapping her legs around me, forcing me deeper.

_Yes_

_Claim Imprint_

_Mate_

Her breasts bounced and swayed as I began to pound into her. I gasped and moaned as I loved the feeling oh how wet she was. Her face was full of pleasure and joy. _We gave her that. _I leaned down and took one of her breasts into my mouth as I thrusted. I switched to the other and sped up my pace again.

I sat back on my knees and brought her up to me. I slammed her down back on my cock and the warmth she is now giving off is driving me crazy. I was surprised I had lasted this long inside of her. I was going to lose it soon and it would be fabulous. Tanya began to take over, finding her rhythm as she rode me. I know I will bruise, but I would heal.

I met my hips up with hers and we went faster and faster.

"Tanya, fuck… Fuck! Baby, I'm going to come," I groan nibbling her neck.

"Me too…," she whispers.

_Bite_

_Mark_

_Claim_

Tanya leaned back and it hit a new spot. Her neck exposed and I couldn't resist. I bit into her neck, careful not to break my teeth. I reached down to pinch her nub and she exploded on top of me. The feeling of her grasping my cock felt so good. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, but combined with her pulsing wetness, I released inside her.

My orgasm was long and hard and marvelous.

Then I felt a slight burn in my neck and then nothing. Tanya jumped off of my lap frantically and lay me down. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Seth! I bit you! I gotta suck the venom out. Where's the bite? OH MY GOD! The wound closed," she cried out.

"Tanya, it's fine. I'm fine. Calm down. Nothing is happening," I said bringing her to lie down on the bed with me.

I looked at the small bite on her neck and it is barely there. I would have to do it while I was wolf. I hoped she'd let me. I theorized that maybe it is due to the fact she is my mate, my imprint. Her venom is not dangerous to me. My wolf was pleased and sated.

"One thousand years of waiting on my mate and he turns out to be a twenty-four year old werewolf," Tanya giggled.

"Shape shifter. Get it right," I said playfully.

I was just about to ask her what we should do next. I was sure the family was looking for us. But the bed groaned and collapsed beneath us.

"I guess Quileute furniture is not that sturdy," Tanya said, as we accessed the damage.

"Well, I guess it couldn't handle my force," I said, grinding into her thigh. I smiled at her, gaining more of this newfound cockiness, "So, how was I?"

"Great. So great that I wonder if you're ready to go again," Tanya says licking down my chest.

I growled and quickly turned her onto her stomach. I pulled her ass up to me and squeezed it.

_My way_

_My style_

_Claim_

Yes, my wolf. I knew I was going to love it this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked my new and improved Sethikins.**


	12. Mistress Knows Best: Carmen & Edward

**A/N: Expande****d version of Submission for 7-8-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)pgHgqd – My favorite one to write. I floved this one…hard!**

*****WARNING: THIS DRIZZLE CONTAINS INTENSE BDSM CONTENT. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING, DON'T READ. *****

**I****dealskeptic does the beta, SagaDevotee and IansCutie pre-reads, and LadyTazz (Jackson's Cupcake) gives me the smutty pictures. Special shout-out to Fliki for this some pre-reading love as well.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistress Knows <strong>**Best  
><strong>**Pairing: Carmen & Edward**

**EPOV**  
>They say hindsight is 2020, but I certainly wish I had seen this coming. If I had the gift of foresight, I would have seen that this night was the biggest mistake of my life. I just hoped and prayed that my Mistress never found out. However, I knew I wasn't that lucky. Again, this night had proved just that. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. This was huge and it would take a miracle for her to never discover this. Even still, my guilt had already begun to eat at me. There was no amount of bleach available for me to wipe my mind clean.

I looked back at the house I just left, and shook my head in shame. I hopped in my Volvo and winced as I sat down. I sped off to the only place that would give me peace. Unfortunately, I knew I would have to confess. My Mistress would not give me what I needed without explanation. She cared for me and would not go into a session blindly. She knew me too well.

I began to panic and pulled over to calm myself. What had I been thinking? I banged my head against my steering wheel in attempt to clear my head.

"_I'll give you what you've been missing__, darling Edward."_

I cringed as Madame Isabella's voice rolled over me like a cold chill. My Mistress and I had attended a party at the Madame's house. She hated to go, but she liked to show off her most favorite sub – me. She knew that the Madame had taken a liking to me, but my Mistress never shared. Yet, the Madame was very eager to have me. When my mistress left for a moment, the Madame made her move.

_I was on my knees, head down, and ha__nds behind my back. I was bare; clothes did not please my Mistress. My naked flesh is what pleased her. I was not Edward Cullen, lawyer and master of the court room. I was Edward Cullen, submissive of Carmen Eleazar, my Mistress. _

_The Madame's black-heeled feet appeared before me. Her legs were bare and her porcelain skin was shining in the surrounding candle light. I wanted to touch her. I found this need odd and unsettling._

"_You are such an obedient sub for your Mistress," she spoke, caressing my bare bottom._

_I didn't move nor speak. My mistress had ordered me to do so and I would obey. However, it was disrespectful to touch someone else's sub without permission. Madame Isabella will be lucky to leave with her head. _

"_I've watched you many times, Edward. You seem to want more from your Mistress. Does she know of your desires?" Madame Isabella asked._

_I flinched slightly, inadvertently telling her with my reaction that she was right. I had been wanting more from my sessions with my Mistress. It had been two years and I trusted my Mistress completely. She knew my body well and I brought her great pleasure from my obedience and faith. My Mistress had yet to take me and I began to wonder if I was not appealing to her anymore. It was crushing me._

_Madame Isabella's finger around my tight hole brought me back from my contemplations._

"_Oh, I can see this is what you've been missing," she said as she looked down to my cock. _

_I was fighting a serious battle of not getting hard. She pressed her finger further and I was about to lose my battle. _

"_I'll give you what you've been missing__, darling Edward."_

_My Mistress would be pissed if my cock was hard for anyone but her. _

"_Remove your hand from him before I thoroughly embarrass you. And possibly break that very hand," my Mistress spoke with authority._

_Madame Isabella removed her hands and stood slowly. The fierce look in my Mistress' eyes could have set the room on fire. She came over to me and ordered me to dress quickly. I did as I was told. My Mistress excused us and we moved quickly towards the doors._

"_Take care, Edward," Madame Isabella spoke from the hallway._

Tears fell from my eyes and I felt broken. I had given in and attempted to see if the Madame could offer me more. I pulled out of the space I had parked and continued my journey to my Mistress' home. The rain began to fall and it was fitting for my somber mood. I was indeed a fool.

I arrived well past midnight. I knew my Mistress would be sleeping and was like an angry bear when you woke her from her rest. I stilled myself and rang the doorbell. I could hear grumbles from all the way upstairs. She flipped on the porch light and I could see her face through the stained glass windows of the door.

She opened the door and glared at me. She was not surprised to see me.

"Edward," she spoke, not in question but almost as in understanding.

"Mistress…," I started.

"No quiero saber nada de ti!" She growled at me, cutting me off.

She gave me "The Spanish" and I knew I was in trouble. I had learned early on that when she slipped into her native tongue to just shut up. From what she had just said, that was pretty much what she wanted. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"You don't get to call me Mistress."

She knew. I had betrayed her and she knew. I stood out in the rain getting drenched, but it didn't matter. My betrayal was deep. There was honor in giving someone your submission; just as there was honor in someone giving you their dominance. It was a gift and I had just broken it.

I dropped to my knees and began to beg her for forgiveness. I winced again as I settled back on my feet. Madame Isabella was not easy on me. She did not do any prep exercises or anything else to get me adjusted to her. There was no pleasure; there was only pain. I never climaxed, even when she asked me to. None of it was for me. I realized too late it was only to shame my Mistress.

"Did she give you want you wanted Edward? Did you enjoy her touch? I made you the sub you are. Every moan, sigh of pleasure, and climax belongs to me. That sweet hole that I have been waiting for, was also mine for the taking," she growled again.

I looked up at her in shock. How did she know?

"Did you think she would have tasted of you and not have called me to rub it in? She sent me a taping of it Edward," she whimpered; I reached up to touch her, but quickly lowered my head and brought my hand back.

"She hurt you and then put you out on the street without aftercare," she said as she brought her hands to my chin.

That fierce look was back again and I felt my soul burn.

"I know your wants Edward, but one thing you have yet to learn is to communicate with me. You must tell me if our contract needs to change. I've always known you've wanted me to take you."

I gasped and she caressed my cheek. Like the greedy pet I was, I leaned into her touch.

"I will give you what you want, but it will take time. This is not something that will happen overnight. Plus we must learn to trust another again. Obviously my trust in you has faltered, but apparently your trust in me is also lacking. Let us rebuild, Edward."

I immediately missed her calling me her pet. I would have to earn that back. She told me I would be starting from the beginning, a new contract, a new trust. I would be Edward and she would be Ma'am. She then helped me off my knees and ordered me to the bath for a warm shower. I did as she asked and she came in to dry me off. She looked over my body for any signs of marks or bruises that were forming. She found a few and added her soothing salve to them. She had me dress in loose clothing and brought me to her room.

"The floor is where you will stay. You will earn the right to a bed if you behave. You will earn the right to my bed if you honor our bond," she said strongly.

I said nothing.

"You may speak."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Remember your training Edward, as it will serve you well to do so."

The following morning, I was allowed a phone call to sever my ties for the next month. I was lucky that I owned my own practice. I called my secretary to inform her of some emergency medical treatment that I needed. She connected me to my partner and I had to assign a few cases to him, but there were only three cases. They were recurring clients from some of our, so it wasn't a big issue. They wished me well and I knew they would make up something. I was very private of my personal life at the office.

Days passed and I settled into my new life. There were no sessions in her playroom, or anywhere else in the house for that matter. This was about total submission and trust. When she returned home from work, I was on my knees and bare. I cooked her meals just how she liked them. I cleaned for her and prepared her evening bath. I laid by her bedside each night and slept, pleased that she would still welcome me in her room.

One would say that I had become her slave; I would say that I was getting granted a second chance. I had to be obedient, earn her trust, and trust her that she was guiding us in the right direction.

Make no mistake. This was not about love, but it was about devotion and need.

Towards the end of the third week, she asked me if I was ready to receive her gift. I was on my knees swiftly and said that I was most willing. This was our cue when we were ready to play.

"On all fours, Edward," she commanded.

I was confused as I thought we'd be going to her playroom. She noticed my hesitation.

"You may speak freely, Edward."

"We are not going to your playroom, Ma'am?"

"Do you feel as though you have earned it?"

I hung my head and answered, "No, Ma'am."

She then gave me the best spanking I had ever had. She even gave me permission to come. I did so happily. She hummed as she petted me and I was in bliss. I wanted to bring her pleasure as well, but my supplication was enough for her.

The next few weeks progressed further – our trust grew and I had gone back to work. At first, we had four sessions a week; one extensive session and three smaller ones. We were both still nervous about letting go. Eventually, it was reduced to twice a week. I had yet to make it into her playroom, but some other changes had been made.

I finally opened up to her and told her my needs – my fears. I wanted to belong to her in every single way. I wanted my _Mistress_ to take me. I was afraid that I would never be enough, but she assured me that it was that desire that would inspire me in sessions. That day of my admissions, I was allowed inside the playroom.

The following week I earned the right to call her my Mistress and I, in turn, was her Pet again. We practiced using anal plugs to prepare me for her. Each week there was a different shape or size. There was one that vibrated and worked via remote. I made sure I had no cases that day. I was very glad of that too.

That morning, I was swamped with logging in my case notes. I was sitting at my desk flustered beyond thought. The vibrating sensation began to flow though me and I broke my pen in half. My phone vibrated and I knew who it was.

"Good morning, my Pet," she spoke humorously.

"Mis-mistress," I sighed. The pleasure was amazing.

"You are not to come until I say. You are to leave your office at six o'clock and head straight to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I moaned.

"Oh, my Pet. We will have great fun this evening," she said before the line went dead and the vibrations stopped.

We were not scheduled to meet today, but I would never disobey her.

I got through the day nearly breaking my desk in concentration. I did and thought of everything to keep from climaxing. I was sweating profusely and was in need of a shower. However, I knew she wanted me to come straight there.

When it was six o'clock, the plug started to vibrate again. I was wondering how I was going to drive. I sat down in my car and took several deep breaths. I pulled out the garage and headed to my Mistress. Once I was parked in her driveway, I felt the vibrations immediately stop. I entered the house and began to disrobe. When I finished, I kneeled with my head down, and hands behind my back. I felt her presence before I saw her feet before me.

She had on fire engine-red, peep-toe heels. Black lace stockings covered up her muscled legs. The chain necklace I bought her as a present was dangling down by her hip. I quickly lowered my eyes and I heard her chuckle.

My mistress commanded me to follow her to the playroom. She didn't order me to stand, so I crawled, subserviently, behind her. We entered the room and it was colder than usual. This warned me I would be tested; she was to make me sweat.

"Crawl to your bench, my Pet."

I went willingly and waited for her next command.

"What is your safe word? You may speak."

"Lotus, Mistress."

"When shall you use it?" She asked.

"When I need a break or have had enough."

"Good. Now, how have you liked your new plug?"

"I have loved it, Mistress," I answered.

She came behind me and petted me, caressing down my back. I felt the cold glide of the leather gloves she wore. She knew me well. It was the only thing besides her bare touch that excited me. Her hand continued down my back and tapped my plug. I hissed in delight and she chuckled again. She reminded me that I was not to come until told and my silence would be rewarded greatly. I heard her retreat to the cabinet and began to level my breathing. My Mistress made her way to the other side of the bench and paused.

"Look up at me, my Pet."

I gazed upon her in awe. Her caramel skin glowed. She wore a leather black bra and her makeup was light, but dark in color. Her hair was coiled tight in a bun, except that loose tendril that never stayed in place. She brought her hands from around her back and she held my favorite riding crop. It had a thick, black leather end supported by a long, metal rod. I had to hold my shiver of pleasure.

She had me to straddle the bench and then cuffed my hands above me. I was restrained, but comfortable.

"Let's prepare you, shall we?"

Before I could ready myself, she slapped the crop against my plug. It stung wonderfully. I heard it whistle through the air as her hand pulled back. It met the tip of the plug again and I breathed deeper. Each slap was better than the next. It had been so long and it was somewhat overwhelming. I felt like I was about to say my safe word.

She removed the plug slowly and caressed my ass again before bringing the crop down to each cheek. She tapped it next on my dripping cock and back to my ass. She alternated repeatedly and each touch was achingly marvelous.

I was getting close and I knew I was going to explode, so I whispered Lotus. I no longer wanted to disappoint her. She told me how pleased she was and I took a few breaths to calm myself. She released my hands from their binds and told me stand.

"I will reward you today Edward. You will take your Mistress and pleasure her well. You will not come until I command you. Now undress me."

Excitement was an understatement. I had only taken my mistress on other time. It was over a year ago and we had not done so since. I wanted this as much as I wanted her to fuck me. I did as she commanded and took off her shoes, her stockings, and her bra. I left on her gloves and she chuckled again. She allowed me this indulgence. She lowered me down to the bench. I lay down as she straddled me. I was already rock hard and ready. I knew our earlier activities had excited her. There was no need to insult her by testing to see if she was wet. I was the sub, not her.

I lifted her by her onto me and slowly lowered her down. I knew she liked me to tease her. I was glad to oblige, as I would not want to come on accident. I raised my hips to exert more force into every thrust. I wanted to meet her deeper and deeper. Her gloved hands caressed my chest and pinched my nipples. I couldn't hold back the moan.

"Spread your legs wider," she moaned between my thrusts.

I did as she instructed and felt her press down on my chest with one hand. My eyes were closed, but flew open when I felt the crop slap against my balls.

"Fuck, Mistress!" I screamed, but was gleefully surprised.

"Did I ask you to speak, Pet?"

I quieted and went back to serving my Mistress. With each slap, a tingling sensation went through me and I pushed it into her as our bodies connected.

My paced quickened and my force hardened. I would never stop being the best for her.

She was close. I felt her walls tightening around me. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying desperately to hold on. She climaxed and clutched my cock with all her might. I thought of being her good sub, being in the position she wanted. It was the hardest test I had ever been given. If she didn't let me come soon, I would disappoint. I didn't want to use my safe word, but I knew I would have to if this continued. I trusted her to take care of me.

I collapsed back down on the bench and she leaned on my chest, reveling in her orgasm. She then climbed off me and ordered me to lie still, with my legs still spread. She rubbed my balls with her gloved hands and it was ecstasy. She brought the crop down to them and I hissed.

"Come, Pet."

I answered her command immediately and released in long spurts across my chest and the crop. It was still rubbing my balls as I came. When I calmed, I opened my eyes and saw her licking the cum from the crop.

"Succulent. Would you like a taste, my Pet?"

I nodded, but instead of the crop, I was rewarded with her lips. Her tongue, her lips, and my essence were enough to have me hard again in seconds.

This was my life and I would never doubt that my Mistress knew best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you find this as hot as I did? I know I wrote it, but still. Now go release some of that tension. *Hands out towels.* lol**


	13. Fruits of Desire: Benjamin & Renesmee

**A/N: Expanded version of Submission for 7-15-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)o5Fll0 – So remember when I said no pairing untouched? Well, this is definitely taking it there. **

**The drizzle beta, Idealskeptic, loved this one. We had to give her some of Jaspers_Woman shamanties™ (ShamWow Panties). My pre-readers, SagaDevotee and IansCutie, found this sizzling as well. Thank you all for the help with the title. What do you think LadyTazz (Jackson's Cupcake), oh Queen of Smut? **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fruits of Desire<br>****Pairing: Benjamin & Renesmee**

**RPOV**

Waking up this morning, I began to reminisce how I thought life was so unfair. I truly had no grasp of how good I had it. Mind you, I was only born ten years ago, but I have had a wealth of experiences in that time. Plus, I was very unique. When I was younger, I hated being different. I felt weird and out of place. I wasn't in one world or the other. I sat in between. Being the half vampire/half human in a family of vampires was sometimes very lonely.

My parents had met during their sophomore year of college – a human and vampire romance at its best. My mom, the clumsy human Bella Swan, had left her hometown of Forks, Washington to escape. Her mom, Renee, was bitter and her dad, Charlie, was broken. She never told me what happened, but I thought it had something to do with her dad's friend Billy. In every picture he was in with Renee, she was smiling at him rather salacious. She also said something about some stalker dude named Jake.

Edward Cullen, my dad, was the epitome of the brooding vampire. He had spent over a century alone, never having loved. Mom let it slip once that he was even a virgin until they met. Seriously? A century? You would think that having the gift to read other people's minds would give you some "creative" ideas. Not my dad. A year after they met, Mom had Dad wrapped around her finger. So much so, she managed to get into those prudish britches. Who knew a vampire could knock a girl up? They sure didn't. Dad was worried about Mom giving birth to me. The stories were not good. Mom was stern though and told him to "fuck off or get on the bandwagon." Dad agreed. Mom said goodbye to her old life and welcomed this new one.

My birth was a fucking mess but, against the odds, my mom and I both survived. I had developed a very interesting gift that could project my thoughts and memories by touch. Grandpa Carlisle was teaching me how to do it without having to touch anyone. It was still in the works. Seven years later, I was full grown. By ten, I looked more like I was a nineteen year old. According to Uncle Jasper, I had the hormones to prove it. To Uncle Emmett, he swore my dad's head was to implode when we started college that fall. This was the first time I would be allowed to wander amongst a large population. My family would be attending with me, of course, but I could be me, Renesmee Cullen; teenage girl extraordinaire.

That first semester was great! I had tested out of a lot of classes and was able to attend mostly junior level courses. Of course, Dad almost had several aneurisms, but Mom just used her gift of shielding and cut off his mind to others' thoughts. It saved my literature professor's life more often than I cared to count. Needless to say, my mother and I were not going to be English majors if my dad had anything to do with it.

When winter break was over, Mom and Dad decided to give me a reprieve. They were going to take the semester off and travel. I thought that it was probably more my mom's idea than my dad's, but I wasn't complaining. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were going to join them; mainly because Aunt Alice got terrible headaches looking into the future with me around. I felt bad, but the entire family was actually a lot happier that she could no longer meddle in their affairs. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose decided to stay for once. It was probably so that someone was on campus with me, but they were my favs. I would never tell Alice and Japer that.

Three weeks into the semester my whole life changed as dramatically as the day I was born; only with less blood. Emmett, Rose, and I decided to spend the afternoon in the library on campus. I had some research to do and they wanted to see if sex in the back stacks was more exciting. That was the day I met _him_. I smelled his scent as soon as we were in the lobby. It was faint, but it made me curious. The closer I got to him, the stronger the scent. I found myself hunting for the origin as I would a deer when I fed. It permeated the air like fresh baked bread or a mountain lion after it just fed.

I had reached the middle of the library, where the desks were settled. I sniffed again and found it to be coming from the far left corner. I was so close and I wanted it. I was just about to run when Em grabbed my arm. I growled at him, angry that he had stopped me. He thought I had found my singer, but it wasn't like that. A look passed over Rose's face and I remembered the words she uttered clearly.

"_Em, if she had found her singer, it would not have taken her this long to go after it. Plus, you grabbing her just now…she would have ripped you apart," she said then smiled. "This is primal, but not for food."_

My dear, sweet, and wise Aunt Rose. She was very right. It wasn't blood I hungered for. She removed Em's hand from my arm and told me to "Go get'em." I still didn't understand, but I agreed that I wanted what was behind that scent. I followed the mango and ginger scent across the room until I stopped at the last study booth. The young man there looked up at me with golden eyes, crazy black hair, and olive toned skin. I knew he was a vampire – lethal, strong, venomous, and sexy as hell.

"_Took you long enough to find me," he said with a smirk._

And the rest was history.

I had found my mate in Benjamin Mubarak, and we were inseparable. I assumed Alice didn't tell my father of her "side visions" – visions that she could see, but pertained to me. My Aunt Alice was blind to me, but could see other things as long as I was not directly involved. Had she seen this, they would be back and dad would have me grounded for life. They never came back, however, the phone calls did increase.

Benny, as I had nicknamed him, was the perfect gentleman. He courted me like any other normal boy would. He made me feel normal and not like I was a weirdo. To him, I was his Nessa. Rose and Em chaperoned our early dates, but soon slacked off and left us to ourselves.

I learned so much about him in our more private of times. He had left his coven after his sire leader refused to let him go to college. Benny was uniquely gifted as well. He could manipulate the elements and that was something his sire couldn't stand to part with. Benny was persistent and spent his time working on his plan to leave. Oddly enough, he had learned of my grandfather's desire to not feed off humans. Benny was mocked in his coven for eating the local wildlife, but soon found that the diet served him well. With the majority of his coven behind him, he left freely to pursue his dreams. He still feared retribution for his departure from his sire, but he had another family now.

I fell in love with him after only a month. Yes, we were mates, but that didn't mean I had to accept the pull. He told me that he would earn my love as one day I would earn his. From his love of soccer to that fine Egyptian accent, I fell hard. And I showed him in many delicious ways. _Thank you Emmett Porn stash, Gianna Does Paris" is my fav._ Benny made me a woman and I affirmed his place as a man – my man – my mate. I loved that he looked nineteen like me, even though he was really two hundred and seventeen. Never did he treat me unfairly and I was always his equal.

My parents had planned to come back and visit over Spring Break. I told them that I'd be in Rio for the week and half of break. Unfortunately, I forgot about Grandpa Carlisle's Isle Esme was not far from there. Alice jumped at the chance to butt in her nose and suggested we all meet there for the last few days of break. Three days in Rio was all that I had alone with my Benny. I was going to take advantage of every second of it. And him.

It was the second day of our seclusion and I was sad that we would be leaving that afternoon to finally meet my parents. I still had not told them about Benny; not that I was ashamed, just wanted to learn more about him before the wolves descended. Or in my family's case, the vampires. Mom wasn't stupid and I could tell she knew something was up, but wasn't sure what. I was more worried about Dad. Since I last saw my frazzled father, I had sought out a vampire, nearly exposed us in the process, dated, lied about my whereabouts when they called, and lost my virginity. Yup, I was dead!

Plus, I was sure I had sentenced my Uncle Em to death. Whenever I did something "wrong", it was said to be Em's fault, as he probably influenced me. Nine times out of ten, that was true. But this…this one was all on me.

"Stop your worrying, Nessa. You'll get those lines Emmett speaks of," Benny said coming to sit next to me on the lounger.

We were on a small private beach with a quaint little house that Rose and Em had rented for us. Benny loved the sun and I could watch him shimmer in the light all day. He also loved how it warmed his skin and I couldn't deny that I liked the feeling as well. He kissed my forehead and I leaned into him.

"How about I pamper you, dear?" He asked, moving to the table that held lunch for us.

There was fresh fruits and cheeses for me and fresh jaguar blood for him. It was his favorite.

I was about to protest, but he shushed me as he swiftly sat back down next to me. He bid me to lay back on the lounger and close my eyes. I felt him slide down and lay at my feet. I then felt the wind pick up around us unnaturally and I knew he was using his gift. It was like his fingertips were ghosting all along my body. The smell of fresh fruit wafted close to my nose and inhaled its sweet scent. Benny told me to open my mouth and I received the floating slice of apple. I giggled and he chuckled as the juice gushed from my bite.

The next piece trailed up my stomach, stopping first to linger at my navel. It tickled slightly, but humor was drifting away, being replaced by lust. It moved on next over my ribs, then to each peak of my breasts, moving slowly up my neck, and finally landing at my panting lips.

Benny switched to the grapes next. He slid up my body and glided the grapes up my legs to my mouth. It was tortuous. He was quite the effective tease and I told him so.

"Oh, my Nessa. We are just getting started."

I moaned, leaning up and nibbling his neck. He hissed and pulled away, narrowing his eyes at me. I gave him my best innocent look and laid back on the lounger. He just snickered at my antics and brought over our next sweet treat. A ripe, delicious strawberry.

He slowly removed my bikini top and, with his gift, brought over some sea water. He allowed droplets to fall and turned them to ice as they reached my nipples. I moaned and cursed as he teased me. As each drop fell, he fed me the strawberries. I would never be able to eat another strawberry and not nearly combust from pleasure.

After my third strawberry was eaten, he brought his mouth to my nipples and licked them vigorously. He gripped the other and massaged it as he enjoyed the taste of the one in his mouth. I was on fire for him and felt that coil about to snap. He abruptly stopped and whispered that he wasn't ready for me to come yet.

Benny brought another strawberry over to him and sat back on his knees. He removed my bikini bottom and I started breathing heavily, his own need becoming apparent in his board shorts. I watched as his bare chest rippled, catching the random sun rays and shimmering. Benny then wrapped my legs around his waist and ran the strawberry down my thighs. He stared at me as if he wanted to devour every inch of me. His eyes grew dark as he smelled my arousal and that did nothing but make me wetter for him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I know that smell. Someone is wet for me," he whispered into my calf.

He was never this vocal, but I wasn't going to make him stop. Benny began to lick and nibble up my legs; each side getting a turn with his mouth. His tongued snaked its way up my inner thigh and stopped right at the crevice.

"Benjamin…," I whined and panted, "…please don't tease me."

"Oh, I'm Benjamin now? You must be really turned on," he whispered into my thigh.

He took the strawberry that remained in his hand and slid it up my thigh. It kept going until it stopped right over the top of my…

"Ummm, Benny! Fuck!" I said, squirming as the sweet fruit found its way between my folds.

"Yes, beautiful?" He asked, still running the fruit along my opening.

"Fuck!" I screamed again as it ran over my clit.

"Such a nasty mouth. It's so unbecoming of a young lady," he said jokingly.

He rubbed the fruit over my aching center over and over. I was surprised the strawberry had not been crushed by my grinding efforts.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I said in between giggles and moans.

"Well, I am just going to have to wash that mouth out with my cock," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open. Benny had never been so dirty. I liked it – a lot. My eyes slid to small slits as I eyed him ferociously. He chuckled at my expression, knowing I was loving every second of this. He flicked my clit again with tip of the strawberry and I couldn't hold back another moan of pleasure. Another flick and I came hard, shaking from the power of my release. When I was slightly calmed, he brought the strawberry up to my mouth.

"Taste," he commanded, his eyes black with desire.

I bit into it ravenously, devouring it. He moaned and it turned into a growl as he watched as I licked the remnants from my lips.

"Fuck," he groaned under his breath.

"Maybe I'll have to wash your mouth out as well," I teased.

"You first."

Benny had his shorts off instantly. His defined chest had already been exposed to me, dizzying me with the view. He brought my head up with one hand and guided his cock to my eager mouth with the other. I was turned on even more by his force and desire. He was in full control and it was hot. It signaled another dose of my arousal and I moaned as he pushed his length into my mouth.

I had not been experienced in this area, and was taught a few things. Now I could have him coming within seconds if I wanted. Though, I did rather enjoy teasing him, just as he did with me before.

I wrapped my tongue around his gorgeous cock as he settled deep within my mouth. I moaned as he set a rhythm, holding onto my head with his hand. He pulled all the way out and pushed back in and I let my teeth slightly graze his shaft as he dipped down my throat. I knew he loved it when I did that.

"Amazing, Nessa!" He hissed.

I brought my hands up to cup his balls as I sucked, rubbing and squeezing them. It always brought him closer to his release and I hungered to taste him. I sucked him farther down my throat and pulled him back out.

Just as I thought he was ready, he pulled out brought me to his chest. He was panting hard. I knew he didn't need the air, but it's the familiarity of the breathing.

"Not yet, Nessa. I want to be inside you," he whispered kissing my temple.

He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me breathless. He allowed me a few seconds of air before claiming my lips again. His hands found my hips and began to lie me back down. His now chilled body was heavy on top me and I loved it. I wrapped my legs around him, grasping his ass to bring him closer to me. Our kisses became more heated and our bodies grinded against each other. His hard cock pressed against my center and the friction was wonderful, but not enough.

I needed him…

I wanted him…

I ached to have him fill me…

I brought my hips up to meet his and felt as he slid into me. I shivered in pleasure, which cause him to slip inside me more.

"Nessa…oh god…we…so warm…can't," he groaned as I tried to push him further inside.

He was right though, and I relented. He pulled out and we both whimpered. I reached over in the side table and pulled out the condoms that were inside. These were special ones created by Uncle Em for vampires so that they could have sex with humans. He called them the "V-Card." Dude was a fucking genius; enough about him. I kissed up Benny's neck and he caressed my hips. I slid the condom on him and within the next second, he was nestled deep inside me. I gasped, breathless at the pleasure and slight pain from it. My hands found their home in Benny's hair and my teeth bit into his shoulder.

"Fuck me, baby. We can make love later," I whispered against the spot I just bit.

"Then on your knees," he growled.

We had yet to try this position and I was so eager to. I didn't waste time when he pulled out and flipped over on my knees. He lined himself up and slid right in. I was dripping for him. Benny pushed all the way in, hitting deeper than ever before. We both let out long moans of pleasure as we adjusted. He then gripped my hips so tight I knew I would bruise. The idea of his mark on me overwhelmed me and I came again.

"So soon?" He chuckled darkly. "Now, let's get you another one."

Benny found a slow pace at first, trying to prolong the feeling of this new position. However, I was too greedy and ready to come again. I also wanted to feel him pulse inside of me. I pressed back with each thrust of his and he began to increase his rhythm, filling me like never before.

"Nessa, Nessa…," he moaned over and over.

I felt the ground shake slightly, but was too engrossed in the moment to really care.

"Yours, Benny. Always."

He brought me up to him, my back meeting his chest. He still filled me, pushing deeper. His hands were wild and needy, clinging onto my flesh as if I might leave. I felt the chair beneath me begin to shake, vibrating from the tremors I felt earlier. I pressed my back into Benny further and it felt like his heart was pulsing in his chest, beating to the rhythm of his thrusts. He nibbled along my neck and I reached back to entwine my fingers in his hair. His lips found mine as we panted through our pleasure. Our kisses were sloppy and insatiable. His heart sounded like it was alive again and it shook the ground with its heavy thumps.

Thrust after thrust encouraged my body to tighten, readying to cum. I muttered to him that I was close and he echoed my plight. He leaned me back down and one hand slid down my spine from my neck to my ass. He gave me a small smack on my ass and it triggered my climax. I fell over instantly. Benny thrusted twice more before he joined me. We both screamed, growling out profanities and adorations into the Rio air. It felt like the world shook to the beat of our orgasms – like love and Benny's heartbeat. We both collapsed into the lounger, Benny spooning me.

"We must do that again," he said in between laughs.

"Yes, when my legs are not jello and apparently strapped down. I think your gift got carried away," I replied.

"Oh, my apologies. Maybe next time you could refrain from showing me every orgasm I'd ever given you," he laughed and I shrugged, not really knowing I had done that.

We both settled in the afterglow and said our "I love you's." Just as I was ready to go again, we heard a feral growl.

"He's doing what to my daughter?"

"Now Eddie, don't be upset," I heard Uncle Em, trying to reason.

"Daddy?" I gasped.

"_Daddy?_" Benny repeated in shock, eyes going wide in terror.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh wow it's about to be on. What do you think would happen? Let me know in your review :)**


	14. Love Touch: Jake & Sasha

**A/N: Expanded version of Submission for 7-22-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)pp3ad3 – This one almost had me thinking of a multi-fic, but I just slapped my little hand and said no. For those of you who can't remember Sasha, she was the sire of Tanya, Irina, and Kate. She was executed by Aro for creating an immortal child named Vasilii. Enjoy my dears.**

**I must give a big shout out to SagaDevotee (Stefanie) because without her this week's drizzle was going to be skipped. She sat on gchat for an hour as I basically typed this story out, encouraging me along the way. It morphed and changed like 3 times before I stuck with this idea. Thanks bebe.**

**Many thanks to RobinsFF as well for beta'ing this for me in my drizzle beta's absence. Hope you are having fun idealskeptic! Thanks too to IansCutie for pre-reading and LadyTazz (Jackson's Cupcake) for finding such great pic this week. Long live tumblr!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Touch<br>****Pairing: Jake & Sasha **

**SPOV**

It had been another busy day at the diner. Summer typically did that. We were one of the few businesses with an updated AC unit. Our air pumped all day, and thanks to these lovely patrons we would be able to pay for it. My brother Jason and I had been here in Paioma, Arizona for about five years. We opened the place hoping for a fresh start. For Mr. Jason-I-get-into-trouble Jenks, it had been perfect. For me, Single Sasha, it just was.

Don't get me wrong, I had definitely appreciated the fact that I saved more money from not having to bail my brother out of jail every month. Yet, I had been so busy taking care of him that I had forgotten to take care of myself. Jason has been my priority since I was nineteen and he was fifteen. I had to since he was a minor and I was the only family he had left, but we are grown now. Could I start over?

"Sasha! I'm leaving, Babe. Most of the town is probably about to go to bed," Jason said, coming out the kitchen and hanging up his apron.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was almost nine. The day was busy, but the dinner time rush ended an hour ago. The town usually quieted just after nine. _Gotta love small towns. _I had just pushed old Mr. Atera out onto the street. He always had one too many at the bar and came here to sleep it off before walking home. His wife was going to kill him. Jason and I usually stayed open till ten, but it looked dead to me.

"I'll stay Jason. It's only an hour," I said, smiling at my brother as he tried to fix his hair in the mirror. "Hot date?"

"Oh yeah. Mary and I are going line dancing in the next town over. Don't expect me back," he yelled as he darted out the door.

Mary was good for him. She could cook for one thing. That man had been eating me out of house and home for two decades. He had been hinting about moving in with Mary. He was never home anyway, so I was thrilled. I just needed some peace. It's been a long time since I had that. I was almost forty. Well I am thirty-nine now and my birthday is in three days. Almost was a fucking joke. I was staring forty right in the face.

I had no husband, no boyfriend, not even children; unless you count my baby brother. I used to imagine a little boy with my eyes and cheeks and black hair that blew in wind. I'd call him Vaile… But this was my life and I knew that if I wanted any future with a man, I would have to date outside Paioma. Slim pickings were an understatement. They were either old or married.

Unless you count Aro. He was around my age and we dated for about eight months. That was such a waste of time. He was rude, pissed at my relationship with Jason, and he had no backbone; like someone had already eaten his balls for breakfast. He always would just say something under his breath or cancel plans to spite me. Plus, the sex was shit. Who wanted a man with a small dick? Not me.

I started clearing off the last few tables and picked up the tray to carry the dishes back to the kitchen. I took the opportunity to wipe down the prep station behind the counter. Stefanie, my head waitress, always came in early. That girl was a machine and ran this place well on my days off. Plus she kept Jason in line. With that cleaned, I figured I should go ahead and close. No one was coming. I went to pick up a pencil from the floor when I heard a motorcycle engine rev. I stopped immediately as I heard it pull up to the front of the diner.

I knew that bike. There was no mistaking it. The sound had been imbedded in the walls of my vagina since I was seventeen. I leaned up slowly, taking a deep breath, but I didn't want to turn around. What if it was all in my head? What if I was losing it? All because of a sound…

_Flashback_

_He had to be kidding me if he thought I was going ride this rust bucket. He said that he had gotten a bike. Not that he built it himself. This was a monstrosity. He said something about Harley parts and power. _

_"So do you want to go for a ride or not?" He asked me, showing off his perfectly white smile._

_Damn him. He knew I couldn't say no to that smile. The sun was shining right on him too, like God was giving me the okay to ride. His caramel colored skin glistened even brighter._

_"Maybe. Can I at least have a helmet? I'd like to live to see my eighteenth birthday." I said in reply._

_"Sasha, baby, just get on. I promise I'll never hurt you." _

But in so many ways, he did.

We were naive then – teenagers in super like and all that such. It couldn't have been love. If it was love, he would have been there for me when my parents died. Instead, I had to find out from Jason that he was tonguing down Izzy, his bat-shit crazy ex. He tried to call and explain, but then he disappeared without even saying goodbye.

I gave him two years of my life, my whole heart, my virginity, my soul, and he gave me a nightmare I had yet to wake up from. That was why I couldn't turn around. I was frozen stiff in fear, in hope. I heard the tell-tale jingle of bell on the door.

"We're closed," I said weakly, still not turning around.

"Well, you should have locked the door then, Sasha," the voice spoke.

It was _his_ voice, but deeper, richer and it melted over me like lava.

I finally found some courage and turned around. I could immediately tell that he was a little taller, maybe six foot-four. I did not settle on his face, but kept examining the changes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a faded black shirt underneath. There were a lot more muscles than the nineteen year old I last saw. I could see them as they rippled across his chest as he crossed his arms. He was also wearing a pair of worn Levi's. I knew that bite-tastic ass was looking fabulous.

I pondered whether I should take a chance and look at his face, those eyes. I sighed and looked up at him. And there it was – that fucking smile that killed me every time shimmering white and wide. His brown eyes were somewhat aged, matured, but still carried that hint of mischief that was a part of his soul. I recognized the scar under his left eye from where he was teaching me how to fight and I nicked him with my mother's ring. I tried not to smile at the memory. His hair was still black, but it was all wrong. It was short, way short. I hadn't noticed that I had tilted my head to the side until he mirrored me.

"Short ain't it. Chopped it all about fifteen years ago. My son said I looked lame," he said with that smile and I flinched.

_Son? He had a son._

"Jacob, what the fuck do you want?" I glared at him.

"Oh so I'm Jacob now. I used to be your Jake," he said with a smaller smile this time.

I snorted and crossed my arms, "You used to be a lot of things."

"I've been trying to find you."

"Well, congrats. Here I am."

"You're still a smartass I see. I knew it was only the tip of the iceberg when we dated."

I was getting even more pissed. He was the one thing in my life I was never able to move on from. After my parents died, I uprooted Jason from Seattle and moved to Texas to be with family. Then I got a job working for the Department of Labor in DC. Jason rebelled a lot in high school, though. We ended up moving back to Texas. No place felt like home.

A vacation out west and a few wrong turns landed Jason and I in Paioma. It was a small town just outside of Phoenix. It's nothing but desert, desert and more desert. Then we stumbled upon Patty's Paioma Diner. It was run down and beat up, but what a new life to start. We finally used the insurance money for something we both wanted. Letting Jason name it didn't turn out to be a bad idea. "Jenks, You're It" was the perfect name. Paioma was the closet feeling I ever had to home. Though, for me, something – or someone – was missing. _My Jake._

But he had moved on.

"So, you had a kid with that bitch, Izzy?" I said with as much venom in my voice I could muster.

I could no longer look at him. The pain my heart was getting the best of me. The way I was rubbing this counter, there would be a hole in it soon.

"How did you...," he questioned, but stopped. I looked up at him and the shock and something that resembled pain was in his eyes. "Yes, we have a son, Vaile."

There was fear in his voice as he said it. I immediately registered what he said. _OH HELL NO! _I turned around and stormed up to him. I slapped him so fast even I didn't see it coming. He stood there shocked, his cheek tinged pink. I wasn't the least bit remorseful.

"You waltz back into my life after twenty-one fucking years, telling me you have been looking for me, and that you have a son with the bitch you cheated on me with...," I huffed and closed my eyes, simply broken by this betrayal. "…and you named him Vaile; the name we had chosen the day you said you'd love me forever, that you'd never leave me."

All the fight left me and I pushed myself off him. The smell of sandalwood, the ocean, and what I thought was old spice clogged my mind. I couldn't take it.

"If you would let me explain." Jake growled, tossing his jacket on the bar stool.

He reached out to touch me and it burned me alive. Jake was always so warm, like the sun lived inside of him. It may be twenty years later, but my heart still beat for him. That touch was electric, but that didn't change what he did to me. I was still hurting.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to touch me," I said as I moved away from him, running back behind the counter. I hoped the distance would shield me from him. He came after me and grabbed me just before I made it to the back. Jake pushed me against the prep table. My navy blue uniform slid up my legs. We both noticed the exposure and Jake's eyes become almost black. His grip on my arms tightened and I could hear his breath catch. He exhaled and it came out as a groan. His breath was like magic and my body was on fire for him. Jake's hands were not helping, as his thumbs rubbed into me.

Again, I couldn't look at him. My fight was gone and I was about to just give into him. I knew if I looked into those eyes one more time it would be all over.

"Why? How could you do that…to me?" My walls began to crumble.

Jake pulled me to his chest and engulfed me in his arms. He smelled my hair and placed a kiss atop my head. It was just like it was when we were young. I felt his lips on the base of my neck, skimming across my shoulder.

"There's so much to say... I...I missed you so much," he sighed and kissed up my neck.

I knew I was giving in as I turned my head to give him access.

"Believe me, Sasha, when I tell you it's not what you think," he said, threading his fingers in my hair and caressing my scalp. _Fuck!_ The atmosphere between us crackled and popped. I swiftly lifted my head and gazed into his eyes. I remembered this look clearly. He couldn't lie for shit.

And he wasn't lying now.

I could no longer deny the feeling that was stirring within me. I attacked his lips and gripped his hair in my hands. He was shocked at first, but then gave in to my feral kiss. I was a tigress, reclaiming what was mine. I didn't care about the details right now. I wanted what my body had been missing for so long…

_Love…_

_Fire…_

_Passion…_

_Lust…_

_Jake…_

_My Jake…_

He pulled me closer as he braced himself on the table. He gave into the kiss more and more. Our mouths remembered every taste, every motion, and how to capture every moan. My hands were everywhere. I was close, but not close enough. I wanted more and Jake could sense it. So he lifted me up by my thighs and sat me down on the prep table. The silver metal table was cold, but I did not care. Jake would burn me till I burst. He was all the warmth I needed.

Jake popped the buttons open on my uniform and began to kiss down my chest. He was ravenous and seemed like he couldn't get enough of me. It felt like he wanted to taste me all over, but I was too needy to wait.

"Jake, I haven't had sex in over three years and not great sex since you. Fuck me, baby. Hard."

He moaned into my chest and kissed me, biting my bottom lip. I lifted his shirt and tugged it off of him, tossing it across the diner. He brought his lips back to mine and his kisses were like a man dying. Jake pulled back and reached under my uniform and yanked my panties down my legs. He too was eager and ripped them from my body. The burn was welcomed and I loved it, mainly because I knew what was coming. He bent down and ran his nose along my leg.

"I know you're wet for me baby. Tell me I'm right," Jake murmured into my thigh.

He didn't wait for an answer as he placed a hungry kiss to my aching center. He shoved his tongue in to my needy heat and began to lap at my wetness.

"Fuck Jake! Hmmm, it's been so long," I moaned.

"You still…_lick_…taste…_lick_…the same," he groaned. "My delicate fruit has ripened."

I couldn't stop my moans, I gripped his hair, guiding him to what I liked. However, he remembered every place, every spot, and every "yes yes right there." I was so close, but he stopped. His head shot up and braced both of my wrists on the shelves behind me.

"I want to feel you squeeze me," he said in a low, appetizing, growl.

"Hmmm, Jake. Please," I said, licking his arms, nibbling what was close to me.

He leaned in and kissed me again while using his free hand to unbutton his pants. I looked down to see my old _friend_, and I wanted to kiss him hello. My heart raced faster as I thought of how large he was, how much he could fill me.

"I fucking love you Sasha, always," Jake said before pushing deep into me.

It was too much for the both of us and we each had to steady our breaths. I didn't want it to be over so soon. I wasn't ready to hear truths. He let go of my hands and I wrapped them around his neck. One of his hands were bracing my back, grasping me tightly, as the other held on to the shelf. Our pants were in sync as we tried to calm down, but the high was just too fucking much.

He pulled out and pushed back in just as fast. There was no slow, only fast and greedy. My moans matched his and there was nothing but ecstasy. He leaned back and began to fuck me senseless. I had to release my hands from his hair to hold on to the shelf behind me. He slid his hand that was holding on to the shelf down my arm. He then cupped my face and kissed me before he brought his hand up to the bun in my hair. He released it and loosened my blond locks. This I knew he loved.

"So beautiful." he moaned as he pushed deeper and faster.

"My Jake, mine." I said contentedly.

I began to help him along, using my grip on him to thrust along in rhythm with him. The shelf and table shook with his force. The slaps of our flesh was echoed throughout the diner and it was the best sound ever. We were connected and I was whole again. He was the only one to make me sweat this way. I breathed into his neck and whispered a low I love you. I couldn't help it. I did, always had. I had to say it before the truth came crashing down.

"Sa-sha," he said brokenly, trying to breathe and talk through his thrusts.

"Jake, gonna...God...," I whispered.

That was all I could get out before I began to clench around him. I reached behind me for the shelf and held on as he thrusted twice more before pushing so deep in me it triggered another orgasm for me…and finally his.

He howled my name so loud that it sounded like the windows shook. His head fell to my chest and I heaved in and out, never letting go of the shelf. He sighed once more and looked up at me, pushing a stray blonde hair out of my face. He had a sheen of sweat covering his entire bronze colored body. He was perfection.

Jake reached up and loosened my hold of the shelf. We both laughed and he rubbed my hands, kissing them reverently. He then slid out of me, both wincing, but smiling. It was totally worth it.

We separated to use the restrooms, getting cleaned up. I came out to see him sitting at the bar, leaning on the counter. I went to get a slice of blueberry pie that I had made earlier that day. It was popular in town and I knew I was going to need it for this talk.

When I walked out from the kitchen, Jake noticed me and gave me a smile. Then he saw what I was holding. His eyes went wide and licked his lips.

"You still make it?" He said and I handed him a fork.

"Yes, I still make it. I called it the 'JB.' People think it stands for 'Jenks Blueberry,' but I think we know what it stands for."

He took a bite and sighed. After the pie is half done, he began to tell me what happened. I knew he had dated Izzy before me. What Jake didn't know was that she was pregnant when they broke up. That didn't stop Izzy from using drugs. She had given birth to the baby and abandoned it. _What I wouldn't have given to have a child._ Luckily, her grandmother tracked the baby down in Oregon. She said she knew Jake was the father, he had Jake's smile. Jake said how the lack of his own father made him overreact. He should have told me immediately, but he just up and left to Oregon. When he came back, he ran into Izzy. That was the day of my parent's funeral.

"Why were you kissing some crack whore?" I asked.

"I wasn't kissing her. She kissed me and then you wouldn't let me explain," he said grabbing my hands. "Then I went back to Oregon to see about getting my son. I changed his name to Vaile, thinking of you. Izzy signed her rights away. He wasn't even two and was so smart. I couldn't leave him yet. You wouldn't return my calls."

He had let go of my hands and began to grip his hair. I reached up tugged them loose. I kissed his forehead and calmed him. We both had overreacted.

"I had lost my parents. I needed you too," I whispered and he brought me in between his legs.

"I'm sorry," Jake said.

"I'm sorry too."

He kissed me and smiled. This was my Jake. Everything about him made me feel alive.

"So, it was Vaile's idea to find you. I never told him much about Izzy and he was fine with that. She left him, abandoned him. But, he knows all about you. You moved. A LOT!" He said and we both laughed.

"Yes…I did. I kept trying to capture something only one person could give me," I said, smiling at him.

"And here we are...," he added.

"Yes, here we are…," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Before our lips could touch, the bell against the door sounded. I turned to look to see who was coming in this late. It was slightly lighter and younger version of Jake. His long hair was captured in a ponytail and he had that smile for sure.

"So is this her?" He asked and then stopped once he reached us, turning up his nose. "Dude, it reeks of sex in here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL! Oh Vaile…you're so funny. Did you folks like?**


	15. Boredom Root of All Evil: Maria & Nahuel

**A/N: So this was supposed to be the Expanded version of Submission for 7-29-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slash)n8dsaA but I just didn't have the time to write it in time. That bitch Maria kicked and screamed till I told her little moment. Here you go, ya harpy!**

**Idealskeptic is back! YAY! Thank you for editing this for me. SagaDevotee and TheLyricalCutie thank you both for pre-reading. Lady Tazz (Jackson's Cupcake), your milkshake brings me back every time **

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom: The Root of All Evil<br>****Pairing: Maria/Nahuel**

_Boredom is the root of all evil - the despairing refusal to be oneself. – Soren Kierkegaard_

**Maria POV  
><strong>Looking out over my small army, I wondered what is left for me. I have always needed power and strength. I once had it all, but it was taken away from me. One by one, my army dwindled and I began to lose the respect of my soldiers. So I slayed them all, started fresh. Still, I was left unfulfilled. Maybe there was more for me outside of this hell hole. There was only one way to find out.

I didn't know what I was thinking leaving forty newborns in the incapable hands of my captain, Frank. They would all have all been slaughtered by the new coven threatening to take over my grounds in northern Mexico or destroyed each other. Plus, even I have a hard time giving respect to someone named Frank. It was a ridiculous name. But I was bored, beyond bored. It was time to do something else, something new.

Things had not been the same since I lost Jasper. My dear Major, most favorite of pets. He left in the night along with those other deserters. I will admit that I had planned to kill the Major myself. He was getting too despondent and his mood swings were frequent. Still, I had hoped I could change his mind, bring him back to me. I just had not gotten the chance.

I had replaced him time and time again – one loser after the other. They never measured up and more often than not, I would slaughter them before they were killed by the newborns. What was I to do? Have their incompetence continue to annoy me? I would not have it.

That was why I left.

I had to find Jasper again and I heard that he was actually in the south recently. He and that bitch he calls a mate were looking for some people. I didn't get all the details, but I knew it was important. The Volturi were involved. They don't move the entire coven out of Volterra just for tea and cookies. This was something massive and I hoped _mi querido _would survive.

I was slowly making my way north when Jasper's scent blew my way. It was mingled with two others. Two were headed this way and I recognized that I was in Nevada, near the Barcelona Summit. The two spilt and I prepared for an attack. One scent kept moving farther and farther away, but the other was getting closer. This must be the fighter. It had been a while since I got my hands dirty.

Bracing myself against the rock face behind me, I watched the area from where the vampire was coming from.

_What was that sound? _

_ThumpThumpThumpThump_

It sounded as if the vampire was carrying a human, but even that seemed wrong as the heart rate was extremely fast. I couldn't understand why they would be traveling with food. I saw the vampire near me and growled in warning. I stopped immediately when I heard the heartbeat and saw no human. This had to be a trick. There was no way the heartbeat was coming from him. I growled at him again.

He watched me and stared. He even sniffed the air, taking in my scent. This was not unusual for us vampires, but the smirk on his face afterwards made me nervous. In my own scanning, I took in his face. It was oval; his eyes the shapes of almonds and colored a light brown, his nose was small, proportionate to his face. His lips looked smooth and supple. He bit his lip and I smirked at him as well. He knew I was checking him out. He was taller than me, but of course I was 5'1'' and it didn't take much to do so. He was fit, his muscles were very defined. I drew my eyes over his chest and was taken back again by the swift pounding in his chest. My eyes bored into his caramel colored skin, as if expecting to see through his developed chest.

"Yes, it beats," he said, answering my unspoken question.

"What are you? _Espíritu_? _Demonio_? _Algún tipo de Santería_?

"I am not of magic and I am no more of a demon than you."

I studied him more. He did in fact smell of a vampire, but also human. I circled him, examining him to be sure. I sniffed the air again and could smell the lingering scent of _my_ Major. He could lead me to him. Jasper would not refuse me. He is probably bored with those stupid Cullens. I shall bring him the sweetest of treats, his favorite: young virgins. Jasper would not be able to resist. But first, I must cull this one to me. I must woo him. He won't know what hit him.

My _woo_ is strong.

"Are you a…halfling?" I asked in wonder.

I had heard rumors of certain vampire males who were able to produce with human women. I thought it to be lies, rumors.

"Yes, I am. You smell of Dahlia and Cainito," he whispered, stepping closer.

This was going to be easier than I thought. I moved closer as well, caressing his bare chest with my fingers. I felt him shiver under my touch. He has been around quite some time. I could tell in his accent. It was Chilean, but a nineteenth century dialect. So he had to have known a woman's touch, but mine would be much better.

"Care to see if I taste like them too?" I asked him.

He moved swiftly, pushing me back against the rock face. His hands roamed my body and I could feel the heat flowing threw them. It's been so long since I have been able to enjoy the touch of a warm body. Most of the time, I was too hungry to let the warmth linger.

His fingertips tickled my skin and he gripped my hips through my long skirt.

"You would let a stranger touch you this way?" He asked, slowly raising my skirt.

"For unmated pairs, this is natural. You find someone appealing, and you _fuck_."

He growled as I emphasized the last word and knelt before me. Apparently, my South American friend liked dirty talk. I began to whisper several phrases as I felt his hot breath rise up my calf. He kissed the inside of my thigh and I mewled in pleasure. I gripped his black locks in my hand and brought him to where I was wet and ready.

It had been too long since I was this eager for the touch of another. There was only one after Jasper. No one could make me feel desired and wanted like he did. Carlos lasted a week and was the first I cast aside in my attempt to find one better. Not another had pleasured me, but I needed this. Plus, the scent of Jasper was lingering and fueling my need to fuck this boy senseless.

He made a long swipe with his tongue against my panty-less center. I hissed in need and pushed him farther. His moans were sweet vibrations against me and I threw my head back in excitement. Rock and dust crumbled around us, but I did not care. I wanted more of his warm hands gripping into my thigh and his tongue on my clit.

I ground into him, rubbing myself over his mouth. He was greedy and I would feed him till I was satisfied. I cooed at him and thanked him for fucking me with his tongue. I told him that I knew he loved the way I tasted. I purred for him, making him think that my lust was all for him, from what he was doing to me. I had one person on my mind, no matter how talented this boy was with his tongue.

_And oh, was he was good…_

"So close...," I whispered as I reached my climax.

The boy's fingers kneaded my ass and lifted me on top of his mouth. He worked my pussy like concert pianist. I gripped the rock behind me and moaned. I felt the coil that was tightening in my stomach snap and I came all over his pretty face.

"Yes, yes, yes…," I chanted over and over.

He took one last swipe at me and lowered me back down. He was at my lips in the next instant, kissing me passionately. I was taken aback by his vigorousness and was left disoriented by him. I groaned into the kiss, liking so much how he was close; so close to the one taken from me. If he was gifted, I would choose him. However, I had a gift for sensing power and I felt nothing from him.

"Tell me… What is your name? I want to be able to scream your name next you make me cum," I asked of him, kissing down his neck.

"Nahuel," was his reply.

"Ah, the jaguar. Should I be watching my back?"

He chuckled and I expected him to ask me mine, but he didn't. I was about to let it be known who he had the pleasure of fucking, but I was distracted. He began to lift my shirt from my body. I complied and moaned as he began to suck on my breast. My nipples hardened in his mouth and I begged for more of his tongue. He gave me what I wanted and I knew I had him. He would do whatever I asked and I haven't even sucked him off yet. He would have to earn that.

Nahuel rolled my skirt down my hips until it was in a puddle at my feet. I hooked my fingers in his worn shorts and pushed them down his body with my feet. I captured his hard cock in my hand and squeezed him. He hissed and nipped at my chest. My pussy was begging for him. I was dripping and wanting him to fill me. I took a stroke down his length and was impressed with his size. He would pleasure me well.

"How do you want me?" I asked him.

"Open," he growled and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth.

He brought me down on the ground and forced me to all fours. Normally, I would not allow this, as it was a position of trust. I would not want to have my back to a stranger, a potential enemy. Yet, I needed this, so much. I had been in worse positions and would not let the man get the upper hand.

Nahuel positioned himself behind me and pushed quickly into me. I screamed out from the pleasure and the pain. He was indeed large and I needed to adjust to him. Before I could, he was sliding out and back in again. I gripped the ground in my hands and it crumbled as I squeezed.

He was relentless, pushing deeper and deeper each time. I couldn't hold back my climax, so I released again.

"Love the way you squeeze my cock," he hissed.

He pulled my body up from the ground, by back to his chest. I was still a quivering mess, but that did not stop him. He twisted my face to kiss me and wrapped his hand in my hair. Nahuel began to move faster, gripping my hip with his other hand. The sounds of our flesh slapping against each other kept my breaths in its rhythm. He was going to make me…..

"FUCK! I'm cumming!" I screamed.

He grunted, pushing deep within me and I felt him pulse. His teeth were in my neck the next second and I knew it was a typical reaction when a male vampire came. I didn't mind this time as it heightened and prolonged my own climax. I felt like I had shattered into a million pieces. I felt as high as…..

**Nahuel POV  
><strong>My bite deepened and I used all my strength to rip her head off before she could notice. Her body fell to the ground and twitched. I spat out the taste of her venom. I wanted no more of this filth. The bitch didn't think I knew I her, but I did.

_Maria de Los Diablos Vampiros_.

Her way of life was well known throughout my country. No one dared go north in fear of being a slave in her army. It was either fight to live another day or die on the spot for refusing her. Yet, no one knew much about her. She was a ghost story, a myth, a fear. When I met the Cullens a few weeks ago, I learned a great deal of her from Jasper. He told me his story as we traveled back to stand witness for his niece. I was shocked to know that he had survived her hell. Killing her was the least I could do for him.

Jasper had given me friendship and understanding. He showed me that I was not a freak and I wasn't alone. In the time I stayed there, he took his time to educate me and teach me some of the finer points of living a long existence. Life as a nomad didn't have to be so difficult. He told my aunt, Huilen, and I about the other places we could find refuge should we want to venture from our home. I knew my aunt would not be so keen on the idea. I, on the other hand, would like to explore this world.

I quickly dismembered the rest of Maria's body and lit it on fire. I used one of the Bic lighters Emmett gave me. He was hilarious, but also very resourceful. I slipped back on my pants and placed Maria's head in her skirt. I heard Huilen's return and she looked at the fire and back at me. I had told her I had to face off with an enemy. She was reluctant to leave, but promised to stay close by just in case.

"If she was an enemy, why have sex with her first?" She asked.

"I was bored," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

It had been a good decade since I'd had sex. While in Forks, I found myself constantly staring at all the beautiful Cullen women. It set me on edge and I knew I had to control my thoughts and feelings. This would suffice me until I became bored again. I pulled out the satellite phone Alice had got me from my backpack and dialed my friend.

"Nahuel, is all okay? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Jasper said.

"Jasper, it seems as though I have a present for you," I chuckled into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations – mi querido-my dear; ****Espíritu****? ****Demonio****? ****Algún tipo de Santería****?-Sprit? Demon? Some type of black magic?; Cainito-star apple, fruit indigenous to Central and South America**

**So did you see that coming? Tell me what you thought. I will also be posting the regularly scheduled one tomorrow. It's a bit fluffy *giggles***


	16. Heat Up Till You Sizzle: Bree & Collin

**A/N: Expanded version of Submission for 8-5-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http:/bit(dot)ly(slsh)qXF3HD – So after that hot little number I posted yesterday, I thought some fluffy/lovey smut was in order. Or maybe you pervs like the harder stuff lol.**

**Lubs to idealskeptic for her lovely beta skills, TheLyricalCutie for pre-reading, and SagaDevotee for banging out this plot with me. Lady Tazz, may I have another? lol**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat Up Till You Sizzle<br>****Pairing: Collin & Bree**

**Bree POV  
><strong>I was staring out the window more than I was listening to the lecture Dr. Reynolds was giving. Time was ticking by slowly and I wished this class was over. Two birds flitted by the window and a pair of squirrels hopped through the melting snow. Spring had sprung on the University of Washington campus and I was ready to frolic in the woods with some furry creatures.

I snorted at my lame joke, but I truly wanted to be out of here. I looked at my watch and noticed that I had another hour before I could leave.

I knew sophomore year was going to be a bit tougher, but taking a science class with a lab on a Friday, made it much, much worse. I would rather be out with my boyfriend, enjoying our weekend together in downtown Seattle. We had not seen much of each other as of late and I was missing him. We were coming up on the anniversary of the day we met. It wasn't your typical, girl notices boy, boy notices girl noticing, and the beginnings of a tumultuous affair starts. No, we were very different.

My family was set to move out to Seattle a few years ago while I was still in high school. My dad had gotten a new job opportunity. However, his current job in Vegas counter-offered at the last minute. We ended up staying. It was a good thing that we didn't move. The violence at the time of our move was high in the Seattle area. There were a lot of murders and disappearances. Knowing my luck, it would have been me that went missing. I still loved the area when we visited, so when things calmed down, I applied to UW. Hopefully, the three years had done something for the safety in the area and I wouldn't end up another statistic.

How wrong I was.

I moved on campus and enjoyed being studious and social, finding a proper balance of keeping up my grades and learning about college life. The first semester zipped by with more studying and less socializing. I had planned to do something different in the spring. Unfortunately, I just hadn't found my place and stuck with studying. By April, I was daring myself to try something new. In a totally stupid, horror movie white-girl move, I took a shortcut home when I left the library. It was dark and the bike path seemed like a good idea at the time.

I thought if I chastised myself all the way home, fate wouldn't need to send me a reason to prove how stupid this was. It didn't work. A man appeared out of nowhere on the path in front of me. He had the reddest eyes I had ever seen. I shook with fear as he licked his lips, staring at me. I began to say my prayers, knowing something bad was about to happen. Just as I was about to say, "amen," my whole life turned upside down.

A giant wolf jumped out from the trees and startled me, making me fall to the ground. I heard the red-eye man growl and hiss at the wolf. The large beast was blocking the path of the man. _Was he trying to protect me now or a meal?_ I looked over the two and noticed how the man kept trying to get to me, but the wolf bobbed and weaved at every move. I crawled over to the nearest tree and continued to watch their dance. The man moved so quickly that I barely noticed. The wolf shadowed him and began nipping and clawing at the man. This was unnatural.

I heard a loud screech and saw the wolf had latched onto the man's arm. The man flinched and shook and punched the wolf until he let go. He growled inhumanly at it.

"You'll pay for that puppy," said the red-eyed man.

I couldn't help but snort, thinking of the Wicked Witch 'and your little human too.' The wolf turned his head back at me and tilted it as a human would if he was curious about something. It then raised his eyebrow, as if he was questioning my sanity. Was the wolf mocking me? He was distracted and he was about to pay for it.

The red-eyed man was able to swipe at the wolf and sliced him deeply across the shoulder and back. The man was definitely not human, especially after I saw him take a lick of his fingers. He then kicked the wolf into the tree next to me. I heard bones crack and break and I feared the wolf dead. Just as the blood crazed man started to walk towards me, two more wolves came crashing out the trees and fought him. The motions were too swift and sickening. I really didn't care about their fight anyway; I was worried about my furry protector

I crawled over the wolf and his breathing was labored. I noticed his cuts were already beginning to heal, but they were still bleeding. I touched his chest and he winced. I knew several ribs were broken.

"Ummm…hey boy. I'm going to need to go get help. Your little pack is handling that dude," I said, trying to remain calm.

On the inside, I was really freaking out. Did I really just see a guy with red eyes move faster than the wind and a huge wolf face off in the wood? I wasn't ready to answer that, but I knew the wolf needed my help. He turned and looked at me and those eyes were peering into me. I wanted to blush. How could a wolf pierce me so? He must be like spirit guide. I'm dreaming and this is a journey I must take. I slapped my head to clear the silly thought.

"I'm a vet student. Well, first year, but I worked with vets before. I need to get you fixed up," I told him, but realized I was talking to an animal. "Here I am talking to a wolf like he can understand me," I groaned thinking of the craziness of this all.

I heard what sounded like the wolf laughing. Wolves didn't laugh. I looked down and the wolf was staring at me.

"Can you understand me?" The wolf nodded.

_Shit! _

"Can I faint now?" I asked and the wolf shook his head no.

I looked at the wolf's scars again and they were almost healed. They were pink and puffy still, he must heal quickly.

"How are your ribs?"

The wolf stood up and rocked back and forth on it's paws. It winced, but moved through it. He was as tall as I was standing. He was a freaking horse! I had the urge to pet him, to touch him. And before I could stop myself, my hands were in his fur, caressing him gently. There was a low rumble the resembled a purr and it was comforting. In an instant, the wolf was no longer a wolf, but a naked man. I stared at him from his feet to his...hair. And without asking for permission this time, I fainted.

That was how I met Collin Littlesea, my wolf.

When I came to, he had no choice but to tell me everything. I knew about the pack, the special wolf gene, his fast healing, and especially his warmth. I learned that the red-eyed man that was eyeing me like a piece of juicy fruit was a vampire. I fainted again. When I came to, I learned more about the pack of wolves he called his brothers and sisters. It was very large apparently. Collin was very happy to no longer be the youngest to shift. Also, his cousin was his alpha and had lived with a coven of vampires. It was a lot to take in, but for the next month, I learned it all.

What I couldn't understand was that I ached when he was away, desired to touch him when he was close. I couldn't explain it, but chalked it up to the fact that he had saved me. Yet, he made my heart skip a beat. He would always walk me home from my last class, saying that I was a danger magnet. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. Not that you could top saving someone's life from a vampire.

I learned so much about him, from his love for 80's hair bands, architecture, to why he loves Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream. The more I found out about him, the more I felt like I was falling for him. I would get lost in his brown eyes and wish to never be found. I spent all of my time with him outside of class. It didn't matter that he was pretty much the center of my life as I didn't have any friends. His friends became mine; they were like family to me. I especially liked Leah. She gave the pack so much shit and it was awesome. I was typically a quiet girl, but she told me I was going to have to grow a pair if I wanted to keep these boys in line. I was still trying to figure out what I was supposed to grow a pair of.

When summer came, I found a job at the Forks Animal Hospital. I couldn't leave Collin and Forks was close to the reservation where he lived. I ached for him. Why did it hurt so much?

Having figured out what Leah meant, I finally grew a pair and told Collin I liked him. Of course, it was something more than "like" and I in my rambling, I ended up telling him. I asked him if he felt the same. I wanted to be with him, all of him. Collin was six-three, two hundred and thirty pounds of caramelized deliciousness , and had the most intellectual mind I have ever encountered.

I was scared and stopped my gaze of the man I loved, lowering my head in fear. After confessing to him that I may be falling for him, there was a long silence – too long. I worried that he didn't feel the same. I was about to run out the room when I felt his hot finger on the tip of my chin. Collin lifted my face to look at him. His smile was perfect and he told me that he wanted me too. He kissed me then, so strongly that he toppled us over. I felt like one of those super fireworks, soaring high into the sky and then exploding all over.

_Best Kiss Ever!_

I couldn't hold back my grin when the kiss ended, but Collin's face changed almost instantly. He said he had something to tell me and I was worried he was married to his high school sweetheart and had three kids. Of course that was ridiculous, but nothing ever good started that way.

What he told me next, wasn't what I had expected. Collin began to tell me all about imprinting, the way the wolves found their soul mates. I was his imprint, the one that was created just him, as he was for me. He was nervous that I wouldn't want to be with him. He was worried that I might think my feelings were not real. _Is he nuts?_ It was like putting my quarter in one of those prize grabber-thingees and plucking him out on the first go. I told him that exactly and it earned me a loud laugh from him. He kissed me again and we talked about my stay for the summer.

Collin didn't think my parents would allow me stay on such short notice. I was concerned as well. I had already gotten a job without asking them first. In the end, it didn't matter to my parents. They divorced that summer and said that it was better I was old enough to be on my own, so I could they could "do their own thing." Collin held me as I cried. My world was crumbling, but Collin had built me back up.

That summer I gave myself to him, repeatedly. He was everything to me, and I wanted to worship every inch of his flesh. He never left me wanting and for that I was forever greatful.

Collin's patrol schedule had been busy the rest of summer. He had taken a lot of time off this summer to help me move all my things from Vegas to Forks. He had found me a room to rent with the Police Chief he knew there. The Chief's house was empty as he had moved to the reservation with his wife. The house served as a wayward pack house when the boys needed it. Leah lived there and her brother Seth on occasion. Leah and I became great friends during my stay. And yes, we even braided each other's hair.

When school started back up, Collin and I moved back on campus. I was against riding wolf back and forth from school. He was adamant about it, but knowing my luck, I was sure to fall off. We did move close to each other on campus, only a few feet away.

Dr. Reynolds' voice became louder as she walked past my desk. I was brought back from my memories and shook my head. I looked up at her and gave an apologetic smile. She just glared back at me. As she made her way back to the front, she paused at her desk a moment before turning around and addressing the class.

"Well since most of you find the outside more appealing than Inorganic Chemistry, I am letting you out a little early. Double the reading tonight, thanks to Ms. Tanner," she said and the class groaned, glaring at me immediately.

I left quickly and ran back to my room. It had been over four hours since I had seen Collin and I needed to give my boyfriend some TLC. I loved calling him my boyfriend. It was so great for me to hear. After that first kiss, it was a pretty much done deal for me. He helped to bring me out of my shell. I would be forever grateful to him.

I changed out of my scrubs and threw on a pair of sweats, my "Wolf Girl" t-shit that Leah made me, and my comfy Tasmanian devil slippers. Those were a gift from Emmett Cullen, the only nice vampire I had ever met. Apparently, there were more Cullens, but they had moved further away. Emmett came back to be a chew toy for the new wolves, helping them to train against their enemies. He said it was his civic duty.

Dashing down the short stone path, I made my way into Collin's building. I reached his suite and entered. His room door was closing and I called out a "hey" to catch whomever's attention on the other side. The door opened back up and it was Collin's pack brother, Brady.

"Hey Brady, have you seen Collin?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the girl under the sheets of his bed began to giggle, incessantly. The man had a different whore every week. I swore his dick is going to fall off.

"He's in the shower for _fifteen minutes_," he said looking at me pointedly. "Maybe twenty," he added, looking back at the girl before closing the door. _What a douchebag._

I turned the small corner, passing the two other rooms of their other roommates and went into bathroom. I could hear him singing in the shower. It put a smile on my face.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

He was shaking his hips back and forth to the beat of the music. Peggy Lee was blasting through his shower radio.

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever when you kiss me_

He must have just gotten in the shower because the glass door wasn't even fogged. I watched as the water ran over his shoulders and back. I was jealous….of water. I leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily. He was giving me a fever.

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

Collin turned in the shower to face me and said,

_Fever all through the night._

He sounded like Michael Buble, but better. Was that a wolf gene enhancement? I had never heard him sing before, but I never wanted him to stop now.

He opened the shower door and hooked his finger for me to come to him. It could be the song or it could be that I really need him, but I found my inner sex kitten and strutted over to him. I unclipped my hair and it fell down my back. I knew he loved that. I stopped a few inches from his grasp and turned my back to him. I peeked over my shoulder and winked at him. His smile grew.

As Peggy sang in her sultry tone, I stripped off my shirt and tossed it at my awaiting wolf. He growled and threw the shirt away. I wasn't wearing a bra, and ran my hands down my sides. I felt sexy. Collin loving me made me feel even sexier. I shimmied my sweat pants down next, shaking my naked butt for him.

"Get in here woman!" He yelled.

I giggled, slid off my slippers and strutted over to the shower as the last bit of the song played. Once in reach, he grabbed me and pulled me into the shower with him. He immediately put me under the water and allowed the water to flow over me. I felt him lick up the center of my chest. I moaned slightly and felt his grip on me tighten.

"I have missed you, Bree. I am going to keep you in my bed all weekend," he said as he nibbled my neck.

"I'm here now babe, why wait?" I taunted him.

"Oh, you'll pay for that."

He pushed me up against the wall and the cold tile chilled me. However, Collin's lips on mine were quickly warming me up. He was like a caged animal ready to spring. It had been a week since he'd touched me this way. We both needed this connection. I couldn't wait for the foreplay. We could work on that later this weekend. Right now I wanted to feel him, all of him.

Very seldom do I take charge, but today he was giving me a sweet fever. His warm skin and was the hot shower was making my skin burn with desire. He was still kissing down my neck and to my nipples. I pulled him up to me and kissed him hard. I took control of the kiss and explored his mouth with my tongue. He sighed into the kiss, already loving me taking charge. I pushed him back against the wall and ran my nails down his chest.

"Fuck, Bree. I love it when you do that," Collin moaned.

I felt his hardness against my stomach and it bounced in excitement. I knew that I had planned to skip the foreplay, but I had missed the way he felt in my mouth.

I bit down his chest, earning hisses and moans along the way. I prayed that the hot water would hold out because I wasn't going to stop until I got my taste. I got to my favorite member and kissed the tip. I took my tongue and circled the head gently. He moaned and rubbed my head.

"Good girl. Make me cum, baby. Only you can make me cum," he whispered.

I moaned as I took him into my mouth. He knew I got turned on whenever he said I was good. One day we would have to act out a little fantasy of mine. For now, I was going to bring him the best pleasure. I brought him further into my mouth and pulled back out. I knew he wanted me to go deeper, but I was still working up to that. Collin was every bit ten inches and I wasn't the authority on oral. Still, it was only I that could make him cum.

I used my hands to help me stroke him, alternating between licking and sucking. I squeezed and gripped him into a frenzy. I loved bringing him to the edge, only to calm him back down. He was hissing and grunting, digging his hands into my hair. I sped up, not wanting to tease him any longer. I took my tongue and wrapped it around him as I stroked.

"Bree…Bree…fuck, baby," he grunted and came in my mouth.

He pulled me up to him once he calmed and wanted to reciprocate. I knew that this was a rare occasion for some privacy, so I just shook my head no. I told him I wanted to feel him. He kissed me feverishly and turned me around. His breaths were heavy and if his body was extremely hot. He nipped at my neck and pushed me up against the tile. I gasped as I felt him slide down my body.

"I'll taste you later for sure," he whispered.

He growled and nipped at my ass, squeezing my cheeks. I moaned and tried to grip something, anything, but all I had was the water. I felt his chest touch my back and I arched into him. He dipped slightly and raised himself to my entrance. Collin entered me slowly and we both moaned at the feel of him. We were both wet and slippery, making his glide into me smooth. He nibbled my ear and I pushed back onto him. His hands wound around my hips and he bent me slightly.

Collin's rhythm was slow and deliberate. He was teasing me in return, but I had something for him. I pushed back on him and began to dip my hips. I felt his grasp on me tighten and he could no longer deny himself his low pace. His strokes quickened and I panted louder and louder as I drew closer to my orgasm. I thought of my love for him, my desire to care for him, his touch, my passion. It was all too much to think of and I came quickly.

"Collin, baby, yes!" was all I could get out.

"Yes, Bree. Damn, you feel good. Only for me, baby," he replied.

Once I had calmed, Collin pulled out and I whimpered at the loss. He lifted me up and pushed my back to the wall. My legs automatically went around his waist. It didn't take long before he had slid back into me. We both gasped at the different angle. This was wonderful, amazing, and forever mine.

"Oh god, Collin!" I screamed as he bit my neck slightly.

He pushed deep within me, filling me completely. I gripped his shoulders and began to kiss him as he pushed into me. The kiss became more vigorous and his thrusts faster. I thought I was going to be a permanent fixture in the wall. If it was due to Collin's passion for me, then so be it.

His thrusts became more erratic and then harder. It sent me over the edge again and I gasped in complete, orgasmic pleasure. Collin was not far behind, biting harder into my neck. He loved to mark me and I loved wearing it.

We both calmed and gave sweet kisses. He let me down and washed my body. I did the same for him and we finally exited the shower. Collin dried me off, telling me of his love for me. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him in thanks. I got dressed and looked over my pruney body. He laughed until he noticed that his own skin showed signs of the same. I looked at my watch and saw that we had been _gone_ an hour. It was definitely enough time for Brady to be done.

We entered the suite and Collin and Brady's room door opened. Out walked my professor, Dr. Reynolds, and Brady. Her hair was out of her usual tight bun. It hung down in a wave, but was also somewhat disheveled on her head. The top three buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned. Her eyes caught mine and we both gasped.

"Dr. Reynolds?" I whispered yelled.

Brady was in here with another girl before her. How in the hell did he accomplish that?

"Ms. Tanner…," She said before pushing past us and leaving out the door.

We looked back at Brady, who was wearing a smug smile.

"Don't say I have never done anything for ya, Bree," he smirked and winked at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Actually had a Dr. Reynold's moment with one of my professors on campus. Naughty little thing creeping in the girl's dorm. Hope you all enjoyed! Already saw the pic prompt for next week…bikes babes…bikes & leather!**


	17. Undeniable: Irina & J Jenks

**A/N: Expanded version of Submission for 10-21-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http: (slash slash)bit(dot)ly(slash)oy9wof – It has been a while, right? Well, my brain has not been working right. RL has been kicking my butt as well. Hopefully that has all changed. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I made my lovely drizzle beta, idealskeptic, a happy lady for writing again. Thanks babe for the encouragement yesterday. TheLyricalCutie and SagaDevotee are my bestest (yes I said it) pre-readers and I love them endlessly. Lady Tazz, thank you for the inspiration and your laughter.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Undeniable<br>****Irina/J. Jenks**

**Irina POV**

I was going through yet another case my firm had dropped in my lap. Apparently, my predecessor was slacking on his cases. There were at least four that demanded my immediate attention. Recently, I had come to discover why he was so behind. He had taken on several side legal matters for numerous clients. It was all off the books and I knew the firm had to be aware of it. I mentioned this to them and I was told to do what was asked of me and I would not end up like the last person that sat in this corner office. I worked hard to get where I was and I wasn't about to screw it up. However, I didn't know what I was getting into until the day some of my predecessor's clients walked into my office.

My assistant, Marcus, told me that I had an emergency client. A beautiful, pale woman walked in with her hair in golden ringlets down her back. Her dress was impeccable and was the epitome of high end fashion. It was late evening and the sun had already set, yet the woman's skin seemed to shine slightly in the moonlight. She was a messenger; my introduction into a world I didn't even know existed. She was cold, calculating, alluring, strong, and had the reddest eyes I had ever seen. That night, a two hundred year old woman by the name of Jessica Stanley told me of the world of vampires.

That was three months ago and many of them have come and gone; each as enchanting and mesmerizing as the rest. There was one amongst them all that makes my Stanford educated brain go dead. He is immaculate, not very tall, but taller than my demure height. He has a charming smile and he smells of peppermint and chocolate. He had blond hair that was cut short, but was wavy. I imagined him as a gentlemen of the 1920's or a musician during the 1940's. His voice was low and smooth. It spun me in circle and made me incapable of speaking without tripping over my words. My behavior around him always made him laugh; it was deep and hearty chuckle. It made me vibrate in anticipation. I just didn't know what I was anticipating.

I stared back at the file on my desk, trying to rid my mind of the images of Mr. J. Jenks. I hadn't even noticed it was past 8pm. I needed to go home and feed my cat. My life may seem exciting with mysterious vampires meandering through my office in the late night, but there was no one waiting for me at home but Princess Sparkle Pants, my Siamese cat. I had just closed my briefcase when I felt a chill in the air. I had a visitor.

"Good evening, Ms. Denali," said the familiar voice.

I began to smile and tried to control the sigh that was begging to be released. I looked up from my desk to find J. Jenks, in the marble flesh. He was wearing a navy blue suit that was obviously tailored Versace. He was wearing shades, most likely to hide his ruby-colored eyes.

"Good evening to you as well, Mr. Jenks," I replied.

"How many times have I have told you to call me J. We are friends, are we not?" he asked as he slowly made his way to my desk.

"I like to keep my clients as clients. No mixing business with pleasure, _Mr._ Jenks."

"Cheeky. I like. I hope I am not keeping you."

"Well, I was just leaving, but if you have need of me, I can stay a while longer," I said, laying down my suitcase.

"Oh, Ms. Denali, I do have need of you. Perhaps another time. It is late and I am sure you have a husband or boyfriend that needs tending to," he smirked and I wondered if he already knew the answer.

"As you can tell by the Miss and not Missus, I am not married and there is no one waiting for me at home. However, I do have things to do. So if you'll excuse me."

He nodded and was swiftly at my desk, helping me to put my coat on. I thanked him and he followed me out of the building. I waited for the company car that was afforded to me because of my position in the firm to take me home. A Mercedes CLS 550 with blacked out windows appeared first. It was sexy as hell and for second I lost myself. I began to imagine Jenks taking me over the hood of the car. Jenks chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts. He said he was glad his car could bring forth such a reaction, but he was hoping he would have a better one. I couldn't hide my blush, hoping he couldn't read my mind. However, he leaned closer and sniffed me, deeply. It was then that I noticed how wet I was and hoped vampires' senses weren't that good.

A small growl erupted from Jenks and I was even more turned on. He offered to take me home and, with any other normal person, I would have said no. However, his offer was more of a demand and I could not say no. I gave his driver my address and we set off at a leisurely pace into the night.

I tried to make conversation with Jenks, but he was nothing but one word answers. I kept crossing and uncrossing my legs, attempting to calm myself. It's a nervous habit I have had for years. His hand swiftly met my knee and gripped me slightly. His touch, though cold, set my body on fire. I couldn't help the wetness that started to drench my panties. I saw Jenks flinch, then he inhaled deeply again.

"Edward, if you know what is good for your human bones, you will get to Ms. Denali's house faster," Jenks growled out.

"Yes…yes, Mr. Jenks," Edward, Jenk's driver, spoke with a shaky voice.

We arrived at my apartment rather expeditiously and Edward had the door open swiftly. Jenks stepped out and held his hand out for mine. I took it willingly and began to thank him for the ride. He silenced my gratitude with a kiss. It was soft, yet passionate. I felt like my heart was going to jump out my chest. He released my lips and I opened my eyes to see his red ones piercing into me.

"Wow," was all that I could say.

"Better than the car?" he asked.

"Much."

"Let me show you what I can do for you, Ms. Denali. Then you will know if you can call me _friend_."

I only could nod and guided him into my building. His hand was gripping my waist and I was consumed by his touch. We made it to my twelfth floor apartment and I ushered him in. I offered him a drink, to which he only replied, "Later."

I noticed that Princess was nowhere in sight and I called out to her.

"I think she knows there is a different predator here. Bedroom?"

Like an idiot, I just pointed. I was lifted bridal style and carried to my bedroom in a flash. I was laid down on my bed and watched as Jenks removed his jacket. His vest went next. He was slow and meticulous and I was getting even more aroused. He rolled up his sleeves and then loosened his tie. He sauntered over to me like a lion ready to feed.

"I am not a patient man," he said before ripping my clothes from my body.

I was shocked and my whole body turned red in the biggest blush I could muster. He growled again and I couldn't deny my body's response to him. I rubbed my legs together for friction and felt the moisture trickle down my thigh.

"Now, I'm so thirsty. I think I'll take that drink now," Jenks said before dropping to his knees in front of me.

He slid my body closer to the end of the bed and draped my legs over his shoulders. I couldn't believe I was allowing him to do this. This was dangerous. He could kill me or just hurt me. But I could no longer deny the need to have him touch me. His could fingers ran up my legs while his nose grazed my inner thigh.

"Yes!" I moaned like a wanton slut.

"Eager…" he whispered and his breathed fanned out over the area I needed him most.

"Yes, touch me…please," I begged.

He did not leave me to want. He blew his breath along my folds, making me raise my hips greedily to reach his lips. Jenks' tongue lashed out and licked my aching center. I cried out in appreciation and desire. I wanted more of him. Jenks then placed his tongue heavily on my clit and I sighed. He was teasing me slowly, deliciously.

Then I felt his tongue glide down and push into me. I was a mess of need. I grabbed his head and forced him deeper, begging for him to never stop. I was close and I couldn't believe I had let him drive me insane so quickly. He reached his hands up that were holding down my hips to my breasts. Jenks tweaked my left nipple and the right immediately budded, calling for his attention. He grabbed both breasts and squeezed them as his tongue battled to receive my orgasm. He lapped at me like he was the fiercest swordsman. I was putty in his hands.

"Jenks… I'm…I'm..." I attempted to say.

"Give me all of it."

He went back to nipping and sucking and licking. I was screaming and arching and grabbing onto whatever I could. I felt my orgasm on the edge, ready to leap, just as I felt his teeth bite into my thigh. The pain was delicious and I climaxed. It was strong and it felt like my soul was being pulled from my body. I was on a high I had never felt.

I came down from my high; I looked down to my deliverer and brushed my hand across his blond hair. He lapped at his bite and the juices that flowed from me. I moaned and allowed him to feast and enjoy me. Jenks then stood up and lifted me back to the head of my bed. I was not done with him and I had hoped to have more.

I watched him as he undressed swiftly. He lowered his pants and I gasped when I saw he was wearing nothing underneath. Jenks was thick and very erect. I wanted to kiss it, suck it. He walked over to the bed and I knelt before him. I reached out to touch him, but he stopped me.

"This is about you, my sweet. Let me please you," he said, pushing me back to lie down on the bed.

He appeared above me and laid his cold, hard body on top of mine. I shivered in anticipation and delight. I weaved my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to kiss me. I could taste both of us, and I wanted more.

Jenks positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in achingly slow. I hissed at his speed and he chuckled in response. I squeezed my legs around him, forcing him to go deeper. He slid all the way into me and we both breathed in deeply. I couldn't stop myself from shaking from the pleasure of just feeling him inside me. He began to kiss my neck, then my chin, before moving to my lips last.

He pulled out and pushed back into me. I let out a moan that was the epitome of elation. I ran my fingers up and down his chiseled back and felt so safe in his arms.

"Your warmth…is like being wrapped in the sun. You feel….amazing," Jenks breathed out.

"Faster, please. So close."

His only response was a growl that spurred me on. I gripped his face and brought him to kiss me again. He picked up the pace, slamming into my harder, but not hurting me. I began to bite at his shoulders, wanting to taste him as he did me, but my teeth weren't strong enough. Then I imagined his bite on my neck and I whispered my request.

"Bite me, taste me. I want your mark on me," I begged.

"Mine," he said licking my neck.

He leaned up and brought me with him. His arm wrapped around me and continued his hardened pace. Jenks hit me deeper at this angle and threw my head back in pleasure. His other hand grabbed my breast tightly and palmed it. He kissed down my neck to my chest, bringing my breast into his mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore and orgasmed on top of him. My walls clamped around him and I screamed out his name over and over. He growled and then bit into the top of my breast. I felt him release into me, long cool spurts of his essence filling me. The feel of him – the bite, his climax, made mine go on and on.

He licked the wound and laid me back gently on the bed. I couldn't move; I was spent. Jenks pulled the covers over us and held me as I passed out in his arms.

Sometime later, I heard talking and woke to see it was still dark, but morning was soon on the horizon. I had the best sleep ever.

"Yes, pull the car out front. I still have time before the sun appears. Thank you, Edward," Jenks said before closing his phone. "I must leave you now, but I had a wonderful evening."

"As did I. I feel invigorated. How did you bite me and not change me? I heard that your venom does that," I asked as I felt his bite mark on my breast.

He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I am a lot older and much more experienced than most. We don't always have to use venom. I very much so like your warmth, and your blush. Thank you for that gift, Ms. Denali," he whispered as he knelt at my bedside.

"I think friends can call each other by their first names. Irina. Please call me Irina," I whispered as well.

"Well, _Irina_, I will do so. Please don't forget to call me J."

I yawned and he promised to call upon me soon. He kissed me again and I could taste myself on his lips, my essence, my blood. He smiled when I moaned against his lips. He wished me good morning and made his way out of my bedroom.

"J, wait. What does the 'J' stand for?" I asked.

"Judas," he said with a smirk.

My eyes went wide and I heard his chuckle down the hall until he left. That's a story I couldn't wait to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *breathes in deep* Boy is it good to be back. How was that for being gone so long?**


	18. Our Love Lives On: Riley & Zafrina

**A/N: Here lies the Expanded version of Submission for 11-4-11, Pic Prompt (NSFW): http: / bit(dot)ly(slash)vHGLAl – This drizzle has a 4 TISSUE scale warning. I'm sorry…but this was just how it came to me. I hope you all still enjoy it. As a matter of fact, *tosses you a shamwow* if you are anything like me, you will need it.**

**Thanks to my drizzle beta idealskeptic for looking this over. Much love to JaspersBella and TheLyricalCutie for sitting on the phone with me to plot this pairing. I know that this was not what we plotted out, but I liked the way it turned out. Big kisses and hugs to SagaDevotee for being the best pre-reader ever.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Love Lives On<br>****Riley & Zafrina**

**Riley POV**

I really couldn't understand what had happened. One minute I was calling out for Old Lady Brandon and the next I was standing outside our apartment building. I could hear screaming and fire trucks, but I was still so confused. Then one scream sounded out louder than the others. I heard my name on the sweetest lips. I turned towards the sound and saw a heartbreaking vision. My love, Zafrina, was being held by a police officer. Tears were streaking down her face, her long dark brown hair sticking to her skin. I went to her to comfort her. She gasped when my hand touched her face and then she fainted.

As I watched her collapse in the officer's arms, my memories began to take me back to the first day we met. It was three years ago. I was working for the Seattle Tribune as a reporter and was covering the Whitlock vs. Masen trial. Two rival companies, both involved in corporate espionage, arguing over the patent of a new computer design. It was supposed to be the next Apple. It would be worth billions to the winner of this case. This was my boss' way of giving me a chance to prove myself. I wasn't going to mess it up.

The case ended, the court siding with Whitlock and the court erupted as reporters scrambled to break the story first. I was rushing out the courtroom when I collided with a figure ahead of me. We both fell to the floor and I clamored to get myself up. I paused when I looked down on the floor to see that my poor bumpee had dropped some sketches. These were perfect, but not as perfect as the beautiful goddess that owned them.

She had her long, dark brown hair tied back in a braid. She had a few bangs that were slightly askew from our run-in. I could tell that she was tall because her legs went on for days under her pencil skirt. I was shocked I was able to even see her clearly because my glasses had fallen off. But I was practically on top of her when we fell. I was amazed by her clear, chocolate skin. I wondered how she tasted and was urged to kiss her. I then realized that I was practically on top of her and scrambled to get off. I grabbed my glasses from the floor and handed her her sketches and apologized profusely. She was staring at me like I had lost it, and maybe I had. I ran out the courtroom and back to the paper. I would think about my mystery woman later. I had to get back to do my story.

Two hours later, my story was put to print. I had begun to get a headache. I thought it was from the fall because my vision was a little blurry as well. It didn't seem that bad of a fall though and I hadn't hit my head. I heard a throat clearing from my cube and I looked up to my courtroom artist staring back at me. Her eyes were dark brown and piercing. She towered over my cube and she had to be at least six feet. That was so damn sexy.

"Hi again. I never pegged you as someone that went for the cat look," she said full of mirth.

I looked at her like she was crazy and she pointed to her eyes. There on her face was a pair of glasses that looked exactly like mine, brown and wide-framed. Did she have the same pair? As I looked closer, they were _my _glasses. It had the scratch at the bottom of the lens that drove me insane. It dawn on me then that I was not wearing my glasses. I pulled off the pair I had on and saw that there was a pair of black frame glasses that were very much like cat eyes. What the hell?

"I do believe those are mine and these are yours," she giggled and handed me my glasses.

We immediately put them on, sighing in relief. I could see much better and it was now clear that she probably had an astigmatism. One lens had been stronger than the other. We began to chat and she showed me the rest of her sketches from earlier. The one of Emmett Masen practically barreling over the table when the judge announced her ruling was priceless. She captured Carlisle Whitlock's smug look perfectly. We ended up talking all night and a romance budded from there.

Zafrina was from Brazil and came here when was adopted by a family here in the United States. She felt like she still had a piece of her family. She was amazing, serious, but after a few months she let her guard down and I had stolen her heart; just as she had stolen mine that day in the courtroom.

That was three years ago and we were still going strong. We had moved in together this past winter. I proposed to her in February. We were set to have a fall wedding, using the spring and summer to plan a simple gathering of our friends and family. I could not wait to make her Mrs. Zafrina Biers. She was my match in every way and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

But then this happened.

I turned from the image of my distraught fiancée and glared at the burning inferno in front of me. We had been complaining to the management for weeks about the smell of gas in the building. It had been two days and I was sure someone was going to get sick because of it. I hadn't expected this though. Zafrina and I lived on the twelfth floor of the twenty floor complex. We heard a large boom and then the building shook. We rushed to the windows and saw flames coming from the front of the sixth floor where the laundry room was located. Zafrina flipped over the couch, pulled on her sweats and sneakers. She was then screaming at me like a drill instructor to move it. I shook myself from my stupor and threw on some pants as well and my running shoes.

I remember rushing down the back stairwell along with my neighbors. When we reached the sixth floor, I heard some yapping. I opened the door to see Old Lady Brandon's Chihuahua, Mikey, screaming away. The floor was filled with smoke and I saw the flames coming down the long hall from the front of the building. I watched Mikey run down the hall a little and I saw a foot hanging out the door.

"Dammit!" I screamed.

"What?" Zafrina asked.

"It's Brandon. I can't leave her. I need cookies this Christmas."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! Go, take the dog. I'll be right behind you."

Zafrina looked worried, but nodded and kissed me before scooping up Mikey. I watched her go down the stairs and went to go get Brandon. She was breathing, but passed out. I lifted her small form easily and headed for the stairwell. The building shook again before I passed out and saw myself outside.

"You need to say goodbye," I heard an angelic voice say.

I turned to see a woman of small stature, auburn colored hair, and a warm smile. She wearing a white sundress and heels I know my Zafrina would love. She looked almost motherly. I noticed that she was holding hands with old lady Brandon.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend. You can call me Esme. I'm taking Mrs. Brandon now. Mr. Brandon has been quite impatient," she giggled.

"Aro never could wait," Brandon said.

"Say goodbye, Riley. Enter her dreams, say your goodbye. She will need it to move on. Don't worry. You'll see her again one day. Your love is so strong, something hard to forget.," Esme spoke before disappearing with Brandon before me.

I followed the officer as he carried her off. I saw her mother, Kachiri, and her father, Joham, burst through the crowds. They embraced her and the officer left them to their grieving. Little Mikey jumped into my love's lap and curled up. Her parents took her to their house and I watched as they cared for her.

I watched as she grieved and broke.

I watched as she drew my face over and over, only to ball up the picture and toss it.

I watched as they lowered my body into the ground and Zafrina looked dead as well.

It had been a month since the fire and I still hadn't said goodbye. I couldn't leave her. I didn't want her to move on. I needed her here with me. It was unfair and I was so angry I had been taken away from her. Why did it have to be me?

"Because it wasn't her time to go," said that voice again.

Esme appeared from out of nowhere and I gasped. It startled me, but I calmed. I watched as she neared Zafrina's sleeping form and brushed her hand across her forehead. Zafrina had not gotten any sleep and had not seen a doctor. He mother finally made her eat and she took a sleep aid tonight. She was having a fitful rest, calling out my name to come back to her. I wasn't ready to leave.

"But it is time to leave, Riley. You cannot stay here on this plane. I never leave anyone behind. You will have to cross over. You have until midnight," Esme whispered before disappearing again.

I checked the clock and it was just chiming ten. Esme told me I could enter Zafrina's dream. I laid next to her in bed and closed my eyes. I touched the bare skin that was exposed by her hip and she gasped in her sleep. I focused on the love I had for her and the desire to be with her. I felt myself falling, slipping into a different place. I was entering her dreams and I did not like what I saw.

Zafrina was dreaming of my screams as she banged on Brandon's door. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw me. Her eyes were wide and then she rushed into my arms kissing me, telling me she was sorry for leaving me.

"It's okay, babe. It's okay. I am here, for now. How about we go someplace else?" I asked her.

"What? For now? What do you mean? Riley, I don't understand," she cried.

"Just focus with me. Do you remember when we went to Rio last year? We found this hidden nook in the rainforest. It had a waterfall and…"

"Large birds that you kept calling Toucan Sam," she interrupted, calming under the memory.

The dismal scene around us changed to that of our little waterfall. I was in my jeans and white t-shirt and she was wearing her shorts and tank top. It was the same outfits we were that day we camped out not too far away.

"How did we get here?" she asked in wonder.

"A sensible woman like you doesn't believe in magic, but how about if I said we fell into a wormhole," I chuckled.

She slapped her hand against my chest and walked towards the waterfall. She placed her foot in the water and hummed in satisfaction. Zafrina walked under the waterfall and the water soaked her body. I could see her nipples harden underneath the cool water's touch. I walked over to her in the water, allowing myself to be soaked as well.

"I don't know what this is, but if it is a dream, I want to live in it forever. I thought…I thought I lost you," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head in the crook of my neck.

"I am here with you now, my love, my goddess. I am sorry I left you. I am sorry…I can't stay with you," I said to her.

I lifted her face to look at me. Her look mirrored my own. Both of us had tears in our eyes. Hers began to fall and I knew that saying goodbye to her would be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

"My love, my prince. Take me, one last time," she said reverently.

I kissed her as I lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed that appeared by the falls. She was too enthralled with our kiss to care of notice. I stripped her bare of her clothes, leaving her body free of obstructions. She laid there with hooded eyes and I saw how remarkable her body was. I would never forget her beauty or her love.

I lifted my shirt off my body and the remnants of water cascaded down my chest. I unbuttoned my jeans slowly, enticing her, making her practically salivating with need. She rubbed her legs together for friction, but I wanted to give her that. I took my jeans off and climbed on the bed with her. She sat up on her knees and caressed my face, chest, and stomach. Her hands ran along the tattoo that covered the better half of my right arm and side. I had gotten it before I met her, but the first time I took off my shirt in front of her, she was floored.

Zafrina looked up at me again and brought me in for a passionate kiss. My arms went to hear hair and waist and our bodies fell down on the bed. The kiss was desperate, all consuming even. It was like she was trying to remember what I tasted like, remember how I felt. I knew that was exactly what I was doing. I loved this woman so much and there was nothing that was going to take the memory of her away from me.

Her hands found its way to my ass and she gave it a squeeze. I couldn't help but laugh and return the favor. This was us;, all smiles, laughter and passion.

I didn't want to wait for foreplay. I needed her, to feel myself deep inside her.

"Please, Riley, make love to me. I cannot wait any longer," she whispered in my ear as she nibbled it and my neck.

I moaned in return and pressed my aching length harder into her thigh. Zafrina hitched her leg over my waist and I guided my way inside her. I pushed in more and more until I was fully seated inside. My pants and breaths were heavy and I was consumed with the love we shared and heat between us. She was divine and I could be inside of her for a lifetime.

Her hands came up and pressed on my shoulder, her indication that she wanted me to move. And I did just that. I slid back out and pushed back into her, reveling in the sounds of her moans and my name falling deliciously from her lips. She was kissing my neck in between her gasps and I couldn't hold back my own moans of pleasure. Zafrina's nails reached deep into my back as I hitched her other leg up, causing me to hit a new angle.

"Riley, yes….more," she begged.

I knew just what she needed, as I was hers and she was mine. Her body was made for me.

"Anything my love," I replied.

I flipped us over so that she was on top. She loved this position and I couldn't deny that it was my favorite as well. She was in control and showed how much she enjoyed it. Zafrina began to rock back and forth on top of me. I steadied her with my hands at her hips. Loving the way she felt against my fingers. Her skin was soft as silk and her breasts were in perfect view. I reached up to grab one and caressed it as she rode me. I hissed in pleasure as she went faster at times, twisting and turning. It caused me grip her breast harder, something I knew she loved. I pulled her down to my chest to bring them into my mouth. Zafrina's hair and moans became a curtain around us. I lapped and bit, nipped and sucked both till I knew she was on the brink.

I wanted, no, needed her closer. So I turned us back over again, my firm body pressing her back into the bed. I captured her lips knowing that once this was done, I would have to go. I wanted to prolong it, but the sweat across her brow and the tightening in my stomach was telling. We were close.

"Don't….leave….me," Zafrina cried as I thrusted.

"I'll always…be…in your heart," I said and began to kiss her tears away. "I love you. Always will."

"Riley, always, I love you," she said as her climax hit her.

I pressed my body firmer against her, driving in harder, faster, deeper. I wanted her to consume me as the fire did. I wanted her to have my soul, to take all that was left me. I needed to live inside her, to be with her forever. As her body gripped me through her orgasm, I felt myself reach mine as well. I released inside of her loving this moment we were fully connected and was one.

I collapsed on top of her before turning to my side and pulling her with me. I held her as she cried and kissed her forehead. I spoke to her of my love and how she was strong; she would heal. She laughed and said that I was always her strength.

"I imagined me coming down the aisle, seeing you in your tux. You always looked good in a tux," she sniffled.

I let my tears flow as well and it was then that she was comforting me. I prayed and begged that she would never forget me; that there would always be something to remind her of me.

"Promise me that you will be okay. Promise me that you will live," I begged of her.

"I…I promise," she said, almost uncertainly.

I kissed her one last time and when I opened my eyes again, I was back in her room at her parents' house. Esme was there leaning against the wall fanning herself.

"Do you mind? That was private," I growled at her.

"I only caught the tail end and boy did you make me blush," she continued to jest.

I rolled my eyes and then looked back on my Zafrina. She had a smile on her face and I bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Never forget me, my goddess. I love you," I spoke in her ear.

"Hmmmm….love you, Pookie Bear," she said with a smile as she drifted back to a deeper sleep.

"Pookie Bear?" Esme said giggling.

"It is a rather affectionate nickname. Lay off," I said back.

"Come P.B., let's go," Esme said, taking my hand.

I whispered my goodbye to Zafrina and crossed over into a different plane. As I crossed, I passed a boy heading the way I came. He had light brown skin, hazel eyes and lips like me, and curly dark brown hair. He winked at me as he passed and waved at Esme.

"Bye, Garrett. Take care of Zafrina for us."

Garrett! That was my father's name. The moment I was fully crossed, I realized that was my son. My boy. Zafrina would not be alone and certainly I had left a piece of me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How much did you like Esme? LOL! I loved writing her like this. You want Riley entering your dreams? I know I do. Thank you for reading and I hope you tell me what you think.**


	19. That Same Blush: Garrett & Ms Cope

**A/N: Hi there! Here is the expanded version of the lemon drizzle Submission 12-2-11. Please check out the NSFW pic prompt here: http:/ bit(dot)ly/uk5uPp – I just want to bite his rump!**

**So I know you are all wondering about this combination. Have some faith in me. You will be greatly rewarded. Thanks as always to idealskeptic for betaing this for me. TheLyricalCutie and SagaDevotee, thanks for being the best pre-readers a fic writer could ask for.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Same Blush<br>Garrett & Ms. Cope **

**Garrett POV**

I couldn't fucking believe it. It was her, standing here in the middle of the fucking Thriftway. Her eyes caught mine and she blinked repeatedly trying to see if I was an illusion. I ducked back in the aisle hoping she had not seen me. But I heard it, the tell-tale beating of her heart. It was the same sound I had memorized into my vampire brain. It began to speed up and I heard her little legs shuffling towards me. I went to turn to run away, but the aisle was crowded. It was two days before Thanksgiving and people were like cannibals for the shelves. I was so glad I had fed because, the way I was freaking out, I was sure if I would lose my shit.

I had come here as a favor to Nessie. She and Jake were craving something called Whoopie Pies. Kate and the girls had gone shopping in the Seattle. Edward didn't even want to venture into the grocery stores for his own child; neither did her "Jakey." I didn't know what the big deal was. By the time I arrived in the parking lot, I realized why – it was packed to the brim with humans.

I sighed and rubbed my face. I was damn soldier, a strategic mastermind, a damn vampire. I would not let an old lady get the best of me. I turned to head back out of the aisle and check out. I was almost there when I felt her hand grab my arm. I turned slowly and there she was. Her hair was far shorter, gray even. She was more…rounded, but when her eyes locked with mine she had that same blush.

"Gare?" She whispered, almost in awe.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken," I smiled at her and turned back around.

"Well, I guess if you weren't wearing the same jacket I remember you wearing in 1967, then I would happen to agree," she said icily.

I turned back to look at her. That same fire was in her eyes from when we first met and it was then I knew I couldn't lie to her. I sighed again and nodded my head to the doors. She pushed her cart to the side and followed me out. Just as we reached the doors, she placed her hand in mine and the memories flooded back to me.

_Detroit, Michigan – June 1967_

_And when my mind is wandering  
>There I will go<br>And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong I'm right  
>Where I belong I'm right<br>Where I belong. _

The Beatles "Fixing A Whole" was blaring from someone's radio. I could hear it over the chants and cries of the protest group outside the court house. I loved a good protest and this was certainly a worthy cause. I normally stayed out of the affairs of humans, but this was something that stirred old feelings.

The Civil Rights Movement was a new awakening for this country. It was still new. They knew nothing of equality and freedom. It's like they had forgotten what we had fought for so many years ago. So I marched and shouted and raised my sign with the rest of them.

I heard the police cars from a mile away. They were coming hot and heavy. I screamed out that the cops were coming. The people froze but didn't back down. One little heartbeat amongst the crowd was beating more erratic than the rest. Then I heard the sweetest little voice.

"Oh darn! I can't get arrested! My father will kill me!" the young female voice said.

I chuckled to myself and made my way towards the voice. The police were just around the block and I had to see what this girl would do. I followed the sound of her heart a few rows closer to the front. She was wearing a navy blue peasant top and some really short jean shorts. It was summer in Detroit after all.

As the police came to a halt at the corner her heart raced and the venom pooled in my mouth. Her face flushed and the fear was evident. I reached her side and noticed she had a suitcase by her. She wasn't even from here. I swallowed the venom and felt sorry for her. I thought then to lend a hand as the 30 or so cops rushed the group.

"Little girl, unless you want to spend a night in the Detroit jail, I suggest we make a run for it. I have a car around the corner," I tried to say as non-creepily as possible.

She turned and looked at me, a fire in her eyes and I wondered what I said wrong.

"I'm a woman! Not some child you can tell what to do," she growled.

The police were breaking up the crowd, arresting any and everyone. I held my hands up to the little...I mean _woman _beside me. She was trying to peer at my through my shades. I had no other way to hide my red eyes. I gave her a small smile and turned on whatever charm I had.

"Ma'am, you will be a woman in jail in 15 seconds," I said to her.

She gasped and grabbed her suitcase. Next thing I know, I was being dragged down the street as fast as her little human legs could carry her. I chuckled at her and told her to slow down. She was breathing heavily and I had to remember to do the same. We had just run from the cops and I should have been out of breath. She began to chuckle and it was delightful.

"I'm Shelly, Shelly Cope. My father always said to let a person know who you are by name and remember who you are by action. I hope you won't remember me for running, but for at least what I was trying to accomplish," she spoke confidently and with a blinding smile.

The group was small when it started early that morning. I remembered seeing her walk up, get a sign, and start right along with the rest of us. I was thankful for the cloudy day, but it was still hot as hell. I knew because I could smell the sweat pouring off the humans around me. No one faltered and we stayed for hours until the cops broke us up.

"Well Ms. Cope, I'm Garrett Revere. Your father is a wise man and you are a remarkable woman."

I didn't mean to be so flirtatious, but it had been so long since I had been with a woman. And the budding Shelly Cope was doing all kinds of things to me. Her blush covered her face and I could feel her small hand heat up in mine. She giggled and pulled her hand from mine. She was reluctant to come with me, but I offered her to drop off her bag in my car and I would show her the city. I wasn't always one to settle down, but I every decade or so I find myself making a home for a year or two.

I showed her Tiger Stadium, Ste. Anne de Détroit, Chauncey Hurlbut Memorial Gate, and I took her along the path of the Great March to Freedom that Rev. King took in 1963. She was awed and amazed. I even took her along 12th Street and showed the real people that she would be fighting for. She took it all in and vowed to make a difference.

Shelly told me she was from a little town on the coast of Washington and about how she had came out here in defiance to her father. He didn't understand her passion to insist on change, but she was nineteen and could make her own choices. She was set to head back in August, checking in with her dad at least once every other day. I told her very little about myself, but she didn't push. I liked that about her. She did however tease me on my dye job on my hair. I wanted to know how brunettes lived. Apparently blonds were supposed to have more fun, but I had been bored for a better part of twenty years. The dye made my hair nearly black.

We walked to a dinner not too far away. She ate, I watched. I told her I was on a special diet and slipped out the café we were in to catch a _bite_ a few blocks over. I came back refreshed and ready to spend more time with her. She was vivacious and brought such life to me that I missed my own humanity. It had been a long time since I felt that way. Once she finished, I offered her a night out to the movies. We saw _Barefoot in the Park_ with Robert Redford and Jane Fonda. Shelly swooned over Redford like all women do. I actually got a little jealous. By my fifth huff, Shelly giggled and rolled her eyes. Her small little hand clutched in mine and I she gasped. She was finally feeling the cold of my hand. We hadn't noticed the movie had ended until the lights came on. We shared a smile and left.

"Ya know, it is dark out and you're still wearing shades," she said.

"Well, I have sensitive eyes," I replied.

"I bet you have gorgeous eyes," Shelly said, more interested in her feet and blushing ever the more.

"So where are you staying?" I asked.

"Mostly at shelters for women," she said.

I was aghast. Those places could be real dangerous for my little woman. I hope she trusted me enough to stay to me.

"I don't live too far from here actually. I will be the perfect gentleman. You can even call your father from my apartment and let him know you are…well…at a friend's."

"I trust you, Gare," she said coyly.

"Gare?"

"Yeah, short for Garrett. Haven't you ever had a family member or friend to give you a nickname?" she asked, perplexed.

"I don't have family and friends are few and far between."

After that she nodded and we walked the few blocks to my apartment. I showed her in and she looked around. I think she was shocked it was clean. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled again. I could listen to that forever. She held so much promise though and I could never take that from her.

I showed her the bed in my large studio and told her I would be on the couch. She nodded and went to change into her pajamas. I gave her privacy and went to make coffee in my kitchen. I didn't drink it, but it was the only thing of human food that I still enjoyed the smell of. I made us both a cup and turned around to see her one of my white t-shirts. My mouth was hung open and I was shocked. I hardly ever was shocked and it was usually by another vampire, not some human…not some woman.

She came closer to me and sipped her coffee. Then she placed it and mine on the kitchen counter. She traced her hand up my arm to my neck, running her fingers across my lips, and then down the other arm. I was afraid to speak, worried that she would stop. Her touch was a heated warmth I realized I had been missing. Shelly reached up on her toes and kissed the tip of my chin. She removed my shades next and I closed my eyes shut quickly. She waited patiently for me to open my eyes. I finally did and gazed upon her my crimson orbs.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful," she whispers.

And just like that, Shelly Cope is defying all odds.

Her fingers then threaded in my hair and bring my face down to hers. I had not planned for this to happen – whatever this was going to be. But I wasn't going to stop her. I let her lips find mine and she jumped slightly from the coldness. Her kiss was soft, yet sensual. I pulled her back to let her breathe. She stared into my eyes and I was lost in her light brown ones. I pulled her back to my lips and parted them to taste more. My tongue found hers and danced about as our hands caressed and touched. I lifted her gently and carried her over to my bed. Her legs wrapped about me and stayed there as I lowered her to the bed.

I felt like I was human again and had found a lovely barmaid to quench my thirst. But Shelly was above that. She was giving me life again. I ground myself into her and earned a wanton moan that made my body vibrate in anticipation.

"Tell me you want this, Shelly. Be honest," I requested, panting in her ear as I kissed down her neck.

"I want…this…yes…you…hmmm lower…everything," she sighed, grinding herself into me more.

I had been pent up for some time. Right now I would take her fast and hard. If she was up for it, I'd show her what passion was later. Right now she needed fire and I would be willing to give it to her.

My shirt had ridden up on her and I saw the nice cotton underwear she wore. I pulled them down her legs, slowly with my teeth. I told her how much I needed to be inside her. She moaned and bucked against the hand that was caressing her folds. My clothes were off next and I slowly removed my shirt from her body. She shivered under my chilled skin, but soon our friction would ignite her, burning her from the inside out. I began to push one finger into her to prep her. She was tight, really tight. I almost thought that maybe she was a virgin, but thought against it because he kisses were not those of a virgin. Yet, I felt her hymen as my finger penetrated her deeper. My eyes opened wide.

"I know, I know. I should have said something. But I want to go back a _real_ woman. I want it to be you. Do that for me Gare, please?" she begged.

"You ask a lot of me. I am not some charlatan that takes a precious woman's virginity and discards it…," I spoke.

I was cut off by the gulp I caught in my throat as Shelly grabbed my swollen member that was resting against her thigh. She began to caress me and grip me harder and harder as she stroked. She had me then and I knew I would give her anything.

"Just do it quickly. I know it will hurt, just…just don't wait," she whispered against my ear.

I had to fight the urge to just push deep into her. She needed prepping and I needed to calm myself before I pushed so deep I spilt her in half. I softly caressed her cheek and then kissed her lips. I trailed down to her neck, paying close attention to that vein that just dying for me to bite it. Her heart thumped against my lips and I was rewarded with her throaty moans. I knew I needed to keep traveling south when I smelled her arousal permeate the air. Shelly was aching for me, and I for her.

I traveled down her neck to her breast. I paid close attention to each one. Her pink and pert nipples budded as I wrapped my tongue around them. Her skin tasted like peppermint and honey. I couldn't get enough. Shelly pushed her chest further into my mouth and chuckled around her mound as I gripped it. I allowed my hand to go back to her folds and felt the pooling wetness between them. I brought my hand up to my lips and Shelly watched as I licked them clean of her arousal.

"Ambrosia…so sweet," I moaned, closing my eyes at the taste.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"Would you like to taste for yourself?" I smirked at her, reaching back between her legs to gather the moisture there.

I brought my fingers to her lips and spread her flavor on them. She brought her tongue tentatively to her lips and licked her essence off. She hummed in delight and kissed me passionately. I found my way back to her sex and inserted two fingers into her. She was so wet and tight. I imagined how it would feel around me, swallowing me in. I moaned and gasped further into the kiss. Her hands found their way into my hair and tugged, causing an appetizing pleasure. It was very likely that she would not climax from the sex we would have, but I would not leave her needing. I curved my fingers in a beckoning fashion and watched as she came undone next to me.

"Gare…yes….yes…what are you doing to me?" She moaned out, slightly breathless.

I removed my fingers and stared at her shocked face. This orgasm had snuck up on her. I didn't think she had ever had one. I was quite smug in that moment to have given her the first one.

"That, my dear, was an orgasm," I said kissing her neck.

"More…more please," she whimpered, running her nails over my scalp.

That feeling did something to me and I was more turned on than when we started. I didn't hesitate another moment. In a move that may have been too vampire-like, I pushed deep inside her. I had broken through the last remnants of her innocence and I growled as I smelled her blood. Shelly was panting heavily and tears flowing from her eyes. I kissed each one and didn't apologize, for I was not sorry. This was what we both wanted in some way. I would not regret it and neither would she. There is no true pleasure without some pain.

I stayed still until I felt her breathing calm slightly. I hoped my chilled body would help the sting of my impatience.

Shelly's hands began to caress my back and I took that as the signal to move. I was sheathed in her warm heat and delighted in the tightness of it. I moaned as she sighed, adjusting to my size. He small legs came around my waist and I plunged deeper. My motions came at a steady pace as her whimpers turned to moans. I placed my thumb to rub her swollen center and rubbed it in circles. She bucked against me and I continued my thrusts.

As her eagerness got the best of me, I had to make her climax before I did. I reached under her knees and brought her body closer to me. I hit a deeper spot within her and we both cried out from the pleasure of it. Her frisky little fingers began to pinch my nipples and I almost became undone. I returned the favor to her and felt her squeeze me tighter. I returned my thumb to her center and rubbed faster. I wanted her – no, I needed to feel her clench around me.

"Shelly, my beautiful woman. You feel spectacular. I am so…so close," I leaned down, humming into her neck.

I leaned down to take one of her breasts in my mouth. She opened her eyes and they poured lust and need. I knew what she needed.

"Yes, Gare! I feel…I feel…tightness," she whimpered.

She was close, but didn't understand what was happening.

"Let go, just let it go," I said as I continued to push in and out of her heat, rubbing still with my thumb.

"Mmmm….feels….Oh….My….GOD!" She screamed out as she spasmed around me.

Her climax triggered my own as she gripped me and squeezed me til there was nothing left inside. I fell on the bed bedside her and pulled her to me. I let myself go completely down before I pulled out of her. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. Shelly then looked up at me and smiled. Then she gave me the biggest yawn. I couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on my face.

"Let me bathe you, then we can sleep," I offered.

I had heard many times that a woman is sore after their first time. A warm bath would do her wonders. I set the bath for her and lifted her to sit in the tub. I let her relax as I went to change the sheets. I had to dump them outside, so I cleaned up in the kitchen and discarded the sheets to the dumpster. I made it back before she even noticed that I had left. I had undressed again and carried her out the tub. I dried her off and laid her in bed with me. I wrapped a sheet around her and let her drift away to sleep.

I watched her all night long. I could tell she had changed already, but it was beautiful. Once morning came, I could hear her about to wake, so I faked sleep. She got up slowly and moaned when she got to the bathroom. She showered and came out and dressed. She kept sighing and I could tell she was warring with waking me up before she left.

"Leaving me so early?" I asked with my voice groggy, as if I had just awaken.

"Oh Gare, I'm sorry. I think I will be heading back to Washington. There is a 8:35 bus that leaves this morning and I would be back home by tomorrow evening. I…," Shelly said, but stopped, like something was caught in her throat.

I kicked the covers off my body, showing her what I had to offer. I reached out a hand to her and asked her to come back to bed with me. She giggled of course and let me pull her back to the bed. I made love to her again, letting her feel the rapture and passion she so deserved. I showered with her and we behaved, much to her displeasure. I had created a little minx. We dressed and I held her in my arms. I would not let her walk to the bus station by herself, so I threw on my shades and walked her to the station. She was about to board when she stopped me.

"Wait…I have something for you," she spoke.

I watched as she pulled out a men's jacket from her suitcase. It was old, something from the military, maybe WWII. Army issued.

"It was my father's. I want you to have something precious to me," she whispered, her shyness back and she was looking down at her feet.

"You have already given me the world, but I accept this treasure to remember you by," I whispered back and kissed her forehead.

I walked her to the bus station and waved goodbye to a woman who gave me back a little bit more of my humanity.

_Front of Thriftway – Present Day_

Shelly touched my face, the jacket and then looked deeper into my eyes. Times had changed and contacts had certainly help make a difference for us red-eyed vampires.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'm just a memory," I replied.

"A good one indeed," she whispered.

I kissed her cheek and her hand flew to where my lips touched. Her blush was set aflame and she gasped at the touch.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Maybe in another fifty years," I replied cheekily.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. With the slight arrhythmia of her heart, I'd say she had at least another ten. I kissed her lips this time and remembered the young woman I met back in Detroit.

"Goodbye, Shelly."

"Goodbye, Gare."

I got up and released her hand, walking to my car. I drove like a bat outta hell back to the Cullens. It was not until I reached the door that I noticed I forgot Nessie's pie thingees. I stormed through the door, intent on going to my guest room to relax. I felt a hand grab me and i was suspecting Nessie, but it was actually Edward. I tried to block him out, but the memories are hanging on by a fucking thread. It all slipped out and Edward is trying to contain himself.

"Ms. Cope, our high school administrator?" Edward bellowed out.

"Not a fucking word, Edward," I growl at him.

"No problem, _Gare_," he replied and I tackled him straight into Esme's favorite sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL! Tell me what you thought of this one. I hope you liked it.**


	20. The Dirty Tango: Eleazar Gianna Sam

**A/N: Expanded drizzle for submission on 12-9-11, NSFW Pic Prompt: bit (dot) ly (slash) sTa5Op – this one was a tingling threesome and I gotta thank Jaspers Woman for suggesting I find one to post.**

**Thanks to idealskeptic for the beta job and TheLyricalCutie for pre-reading. Also thanks to SagaDevotee for being my support as we chatted and I plotted this baby out.**

**Make sure to check out the lemondrizzles tumblr account.**

****All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.****

* * *

><p><strong>The Dirty Tango<br>****Pairing: Eleazar/Gianna/Sam**

**Gianna POV**

I was supposed to be on vacation, but the powers that be would not let me have long. At least it was a week this time - I had taken three weeks off to tour Finland. I was currently just outside Helsinki, enjoying some of the local sights when I got the call. I was needed in Russia. Apparently some military general was getting himself into some nasty dealings. It was going to be dangerous, almost damn near impossible, and very covert. My favorite.

What I wasn't expecting was that it was an Importance Level 7. There were only ten, so I knew I had to have my wits about me. To make sure that the job was done as swiftly and covertly as possible, they were sending me two additional agents. I hated working with a partner and now there were two. I wondered who I had pissed off at the agency to think I needed their help.

Once I reached St. Petersburg, Russia, I met my handler and received the details of my mission. I also received the dossiers on my two cohorts. I opened it to reveal some very interesting characters. One was a ruggedly good looking Native American man that was in his thirties. He was wearing a smirk in his photo and he just screamed "Bad Boy." I could tell he was very fit and his skills told me as much. There wasn't a lot of go in his file: Sam Uley, 24 years old, Native American, Skills are varied. What they basically meant was that it was above my pay grade. I did see he was part of a elite group that I could only hope to achieve. They were one step above me, secretive and thorough. I worried that, if I fucked up, they'd take me out.

The second file was just as sparse: Eleazar Cotán, Age unknown, Spanish, Skills are varied. He wore a serious expression, his eyes told of years of carnage, and his skin as pale as a ghost. I was wary of him. He could be a wild card, something worse than the puppy, Sam, who I had already assumed was trouble.

The mission itself was going to be tricky. We needed to stop a shipment of guns coming in to an oil port in Primorsk, northwest of St. Petersburg, intended for General Caius Petrova. He was planning something, but we didn't know what. All we knew is that he would be selling those guns and we had to get to them before him. Unfortunately, we didn't know the day, the name of the ship, nor the time the ship was coming in. We knew it was soon. Our instructions were to crash the General's Charity Gala and retrieve the information from him without killing him or his guards. At that point I saw why the mission was so difficult. Anyone who crossed my path died. Now I had make sure all were alive.

_Fuck!_ I exclaimed in my head.

By the time I was finished reviewing, it was time to meet my team at the train station. They needed to come in at dusk because apparently Eleazar was allergic to the sun. _What the fuck? _He was no good to me in the daytime. Why the hell would the Agency keep him? I sighed and found my way to their track. I would have rather had more time to familiarize myself with them. It was now after six and the Gala was set to start at 7:30pm. We had little time to change, look presentable, and make our way to the Hotel Astoria for the event.

I had just the dress that would work perfectly. It was long, black halter dress that was backless to my ass and featured a split that went nearly to my hip. I had legs for days; something that grubby little General enjoyed. He was a man that always took what he wanted and usually it was women that were coveted by others. He took what they could not.

The train finally arrived and the two men stepped off the train. I could see their lips moving from the distance, but could not hear. I thought it was due to the train noise, but it was somewhat quiet in the station. Plus, I had impeccable hearing. Whispery little fuckers. As they got closer, I gaped openly at how hot they looked. They were already dressed in their tuxes and they looked hot as sin.

"You are not already dressed?" Eleazar asked, looking at me in disappointment.

"No, I am not as you can clearly see. There was no time and I preferred not to traipse all over St. Petersburg in an evening gown. Some of us had some work to do earlier," I growled back at him.

"She had you there, Elly," Sam said, joking with Eleazar. "Hi, Gianna. I'm Sam Uley and this deadbeat over here is Eleazar Cotán," Sam finished, holding out his hand.

I looked from his hand back to his face and then back to his hand. Sam's face dropped to a more serious look and I glanced at Eleazar.

"Is he always this fucking chipper?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, this is the mild version," Eleazar smirked, showing some rather glistening white teeth.

My heart raced a little and he adjusted the shades covering his eyes. I wondered what the color of his eyes were.

I turned and headed towards my car in the garage. We had very little time at this point. Once at the car, I stripped out of my clothes and put on a strapless bra and heels. I heard two gasps from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see them staring at me. I winked and continued to dress. I kept on my black thong and pulled my dress from the backseat. I slipped it over my head immediately and I lifted my hands to tie the clasp around my neck. Cold hands met my neck and I gasped at the touch. I turned to see Eleazar there.

"Let me," he said, fastening my dress.

"Thank you," I replied.

We piled into the car and made our way to the event. The place was heavily guarded and I knew the Agency was not able to secure us tickets. We saw some hotel employees with some guards out by the door smoking. We had to distract them some way.

"I got this," Sam said, stripping out his clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him.

"One large animal sighting coming up," Sam chuckled.

Right before my eyes he shimmered and shook, transforming into a large black wolf. He ran up to the group, scaring the crap out of them. Eleazar laughed and it broke me from my shock. I looked over to him like he had gone nuts. Then I saw the calm on his face. This, he was familiar with and it made me wonder what else these two were hiding. I quickly recovered. It figured there were secrets the Agency had, and it was not my place to question them.

Eleazar nodded at the change in my demeanor and lead me over to the now open door. We waited for Sam to return. He was chuckling and stark naked. I gave him a modicum of privacy and turned to look down the hallway. I heard Sam chuckle slightly, but did not do more.

After he was dressed, we made our way through the kitchen and up to the main hall. There was a guard there, but we could slip past him. I could just kill him.

"No, my little blossom, we cannot kill him," Eleazar said.

I must have said that last part out loud

"Let me show you what I can do," he said.

I watched as he moved faster than the speed of sound and was down the far corridor making some noise. He was distracting the guard for us to slip by. I was worried about leaving him, but Sam pulled me along. He then left me to head to the bar. In the next second, Eleazar was beside me and looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat. He held his hand out to me and we found a place at the bar opposite Sam.

Music started to play and people were dancing. I was looking for the General. Sam mumbled his location and said he could smell his stench all the way over by the bar. I looked over at him and watched as he fawned over a woman whose husband was right there. He feared for his life, that I could tell. If he already had his sights on someone, I had to steal his attention. Our trio has to make a scene to get the General's attention. A dance would do it, but which?

"Ya know, being a wolf has made me very light on my feet. And the Leech over here isn't bad either. How about a Samba?" he asked, and the plan began forming in my head. I disregarded the leech comment and pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Es siempre la Samba con éste. A lady of this caliber deserves a Tango," Eleazar whispered against my ear and then brought my hand to his lips for a kiss.

Sam went to instruct the orchestra for a Tango while Eleazar led me out to the dance floor.

We started out in tune with the music, a series of turns and soft caresses. I began notice how lithe Eleazar was, and I became lost in the moment. Sam came over to us next as the angry lover, grabbing me and dragging me across the floor. He then lifted me to dip me in a sexy pose. I had to admit that I was getting very turned on by the rush of ice to heat. Eleazar was strong and hard, toned with no body fat. His ice cold body chilled me in a way that made me want him to cover my naked body with his. Sam's body was wide and muscular, soft, but firm. And he had a heat that radiated off him. I wished then that I could taste them both before this mission was over. Just then Sam sniffed, smelling me.

"You smell simply divine. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell," he breathed against my neck.

Eleazar was then grabbing me back into his arms, twirling me, licking down same spot on my neck Sam's breath had just caressed.

"Definitely tastes as good as she smells," he growled, dipping me and bringing me back up to slide down his body.

Sam then pulled my leg through Eleazar's and caressed it, lifting me in a few steps. Eleazar came behind me, locking between them. I was beyond turned on and I began to move to the sensual beat of the music.

_Hot_

_Cold_

_Flashes of fire_

_Doused by cold_

The dance ended in Sam gripping my leg and Eleazar holding my dipped frame by my neck. Clapping echoed over the hall and in an effort to keep up the scene, I pushed both men away to go to the bar. Our erotic dance was worth it because the General was there waiting for me, drink in hand. It didn't take long to seduce him further, and I was invited up for a night cap in his hotel room.

The eight guards follow us up. I began kissing the General as we reached the door and we fumbled into his room in a flurry of laughter and touches. I couldn't take much more of his touch, so I slid my needle from my bra and stuck him into his neck to knock him unconscious. He passed out falling to the bed. I began to search the room just as the window to the room opened. It was Eleazar and Sam and again I was shocked. We were on the 17th floor.

We continued the search, but it is Sam that hit the jackpot. He found a locked case that was swarming with the General's scent. Eleazar agreed that it had passed only two other's hands. This had to be it. Eleazar eases the seal off and we read the information we need: the ship, Rurik, tomorrow, 8 am.

We knew that next we had to get out of here. We couldn't go out the room door, too many guards were still waiting. The lights began to flash outside as everyone started to leave the gala. Leaving via the window might risk us being caught. Not only that, but the guards were bound to know that something was not right in the room. The General was not known to be a quiet lover.

"Well boys, we gotta make it good or else they will be concerned about why it's so quiet in here," I said.

"Well we could fake some noises," Sam pondered.

"I'd rather not," I replied.

I leaned into Sam and kissed him, pulling Eleazar behind me. They both pressed themselves against me and it was exquisite. I moaned into Sam's kiss as Eleazar began to knead my breast, his very hard erection making itself known against my ass. I unbuckled Sam's pants, letting them fall to the floor. I pulled down his boxers and raked my nails over his ass. I reached behind me to grab Eleazar's engorged cock and stroked him through his pants. He then made quick work of his pants and lowered them down. He then pinched the nipple he had been toying with and I felt myself leaking from the pressure.

Sam bit my neck as he traveled down my body. He placed my other breast into his mouth and began to lathe it with attention. Eleazar worked my clit like he had been playing it for years. I moaned out loud again and pushed back on Eleazar. I was so fucking close and I was going to burst if I didn't come soon.

"Please…," I begged to both of them.

Eleazar sped up his touch and drove me over as Sam bit my nipple. I cried out as my orgasm washed over me. It was so good that I had gushed and dripped down my leg. Sam growled and pushed me back against Eleazar and the wall. I felt Eleazar rubbing his cock again in my wetness, coating himself in my juices. He dipped inside for several strokes and I was in ecstasy. He then pulled out and I whimpered loudly and threaded my hand into his hair. Sam chuckled darkly and swiftly filled the spot Eleazar once filled. My head arched back from the thrill of the warmth filling me. He began to thrust as Eleazar held me steady.

Eleazar then began to rub against my ass and I tingled in excitement. I felt him pump himself behind me and then press himself slowly into my tighter hole. I braced myself for the pain. It had been a while since I had been taken there and he was not properly lubed. However, as I felt him settle inside, there was no stinging, only pleasure. It was like there was a balm inside me and I knew it was his cock.

I was panting and crying out, moaning from the delicious pleasure they were giving me. I felt like I was about to die and there would be nothing that could stop me from doing just that. I was complete; I was full; I was on fire; I was frozen.

I felt Eleazar stiffen behind me and I knew he was close, I knew I was. However it was when I looked into Sam's eyes that knew something else was wrong.

"Eleazar…_thrust…_ do…_thrust_…not…_thrust_...bite!" Sam growled out and Eleazar moaned as Sam pulled him by his hair.

For some reason, that was just sexy as fuck and I climaxed, clinching them both. Sam was next, followed by Eleazar. There was a tangled sound of a series of growls, moans, and cries.

I was spent and when they both pulled out of me, I collapsed to the floor. I expected a mess to come from me, but I looked up to see both their flaccid cocks with a condom. _How and when did they do that? _Sam lifted me and kissed me then turned me to Eleazar for another kiss, thanking them for their pleasure.

I gathered my wits and stripped from my dress. The guys did the same to the General and I lay down next to him. Eleazar said his heart was beating faster, meaning that he was waking up. I told them to go in the bathroom and, just as the door closed slightly, the General opened his eyes. We were on our sides with a sheet draped over us. I had my leg across his thigh and was caressing his chest.

"What...what happened?" the General said groggily.

"Oh, I just had the time of my life," I said, smirking at him.

He just smiled and stuck him quickly again with another needle. I didn't want him to expect a repeat performance of nothing. I then concocted a plan and hoped the guys would understand. I screamed and called for the guards. They all rushed, nearly falling over each other. They saw me straddling an unconscious General. Eleazar and Sam slipped behind the guards and out of the suite. I was told to dress and was escorted out the hotel. I met up with up with my guys and they chuckled at my ingenuity. I needed a shower and hopefully they would join me.

Tomorrow was Primorsk and we had a ship to destroy.

"The fun's not over yet, boys," I smirked.

Oh, how I love my job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations: "Es siempre la Samba con éste": "It's always the Samba with this one."**

**So how did you all like my tasty threesome tango? This was a blast to write and I hope you all liked it. I almost want to continue it and make it into a multi with the three of them. I am dying to know what's going happen on that ship.**


	21. Backseats & Photo Ops: Emmett & Rosalie

**A/N: Expanded Drizzle for submission on 03/08/12, NSFW Pic Prompt: bit(dot) ly(slash)ztdelG – This is a sad day for me. The Lemon Drizzles will no longer be run on the TwiMuses blog. No one was writing for it and so it fizzled. So to send this baby off I am going to give you one last one for the road. It's one of the longest ones yet. I went canon with this one **

**Thanks to idealskeptic for the beta'ing this one (and I added a lot and self beta'ed after her, so sorry for any further mistakes) and for SagaDevotee & TheLyricalCutie for pre-reading. You ladies have been a constant support. MWAH!**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Backseats &amp; Photo Ops<br>Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie**

**RPOV**

I really could not wait for this photo shoot to end. I had wasted the majority of my morning getting these two models sober. My boss had been glaring at me all morning. Like it was my fault these idiots smelled of liquor and old sex. Yes, old sex, like the sweaty kind that happened four days ago, but you just can't rid yourself of the scent. I was two seconds away from hosing them down in the parking lot. However, I kinda liked my job and wanted to keep it. So instead of the hose, they got Grandma Hale's Hangover Wakeup. Worked like a charm.

Four years ago, I would have never thought I would be working for such a renowned photographer. Fresh out of grad school and I was still shooting the church's social functions, maybe a wedding or two. But that wasn't enough. I wanted more out of life and I couldn't wait to see my name under the photo of a magazine. Not just Peace Church of Seattle's social magazine.

I tugged my glasses up on my face and remembered the day I got my chance. I was waiting to meet my old friend, Jessica Stanley. We had known each other since undergrad, but she landed a job right after graduation and I pressed on to graduate school. We kept in touch via emails and lunch from time to time. She had recently landed a very good job with an elite photographer, but was on the hush about who it was. We were meeting for coffee across from where she was doing a shoot and I was certain I would get the details from her. She wasn't one to let go of a chance to brag.

I had just sat down when I heard a door slam open across the street. I looked over to see two people come running out of a gorgeous Brownstone. One was my friend Jessica Stanley, barely holding on to her things. She was being yelled at by this huge brute of a man. I ran quickly across the street, nearly being hit by a car. I charged up to the muscle bound jerk and told him off good and plenty.

"_Who the hell do you think you are? She is clearly afraid of you. Where do you get off yelling like that? Charging at her like some wild animal!" I screamed and felt Jessica's hand on my shoulder._

"_Rosie, maybe…," she attempted to say, but I shrugged her off me and began to poke that bastard with my finger. _

_I used my nail too. I hoped it hurt._

"_No Jess. This pig needs to know that he just can't come at a lady like that. No matter what, especially with a friend of mine. So you listen and you listen good. If she fucked up, she's sorry. But no need to chase after her."_

Once I was done with my very big huff and puff, I realized who I was screaming my head off to. It was none other than Mr. E. McCarty, world famous photographer of everything from celebrities to Dolce's fall line. I had just cursed out one of my idols and…my crush. He had starred in my thoughts and dreams since I decided I majored in photography in college.

McCarty was talented and had the skills to back up the hefty paycheck. He could make anyone look fabulous. He started out small, but got offered to shoot a spread for some upcoming British actor for an entertainment magazine. It was like he was shot out of a canon, speeding straight to the top. McCarty was only three years older than me and had the world in the palm of his hands. It didn't hurt either that he was the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen. He stood before me at six foot five, a hulk of muscle, a round chin I just wanted to bite, and blue eyes that were so powerful. And how could I forget the curly brown hair that peeked out from under his skull cap. He always wore them and I loved the shots of him at some special event with it off. His hair begged to have to my fingers run through them.

At that moment though, he was just some aggravating, handsome, threatening jackass that was lashing out at my friend. I didn't back down or waver once, collecting my thoughts and ridding them of my fantasies of us and our two children and Rottweiler named Saucy. My attitude must have sparked something in him as he didn't come at me as he did Jessica. He simply stepped closer and I could smell his scent permeating around me. McCarty smelled of musk and tomorrow, that newfound morning that keeps you all warm and tingly. I wanted to close my eyes and relish in it. I stepped even closer to him, our breaths intermingling. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him. I remember the exact words he said to me.

"_If you know even a smidgen more than this twit about photography, then you have yourself a job," he said crossing his arms and smirking at me._

No offence to Jessica, but I knew a hell of a lot more than her. I had the knowledge and the will, just not the opportunity. Jessica had the Stanley fortune and the 'in' of her celebrity sister, actress Isabella Stanley. I could still hear her shocked gasped when I told McCarty and adamant, "Hell yes!"

After exchanging business cards with McCarty, I set off to console Jess. She was actually okay about it after we had talked. She warned me that he was a hard ass and to prepare myself for a lot of bullshit. I should have listened.

For the first year, I just fetched whatever he asked for; usually food or a magazine. I was never allowed to touch the equipment. The next year I progressed to being able to actually touch things and even luckier to carry around the shit. Last year, I was allowed to every last one of his shoots, even the private ones that I was sure would certainly scar me for life. No one wanted to see Sean Connery that way. This year I had graduated to "your opinion doesn't matter" position. He would ask me what I thought and still did the opposite.

It was well past lunch and all I had eaten was a stale bagel. I sighed again, shifting from foot to foot. I was toying with the items in the case, touching the items I knew I would use. McCarty was using the wrong lens and the lighting was all wrong. I was trying to correct it by dropping subtle hints here and there, but he ignored me or grunted. I was mad at him, but he kept bending over and couldn't help but stare at his delectable ass. I wanted to bite it. He has taunted me with that tight tookus for the last four years! I could barely concentrate. The edges of my sweatshirt were getting a workout between my gripping and pulling. It was supposed to be my lucky sweatshirt, but it certainly about to get fired.

The two models that we had been working with all day, Tyler and Jake, kept grabbing their crotches. They thought it looked sexy when in fact it looked ridiculous. Clearly they needed more direction for this shoot and McCarty was not giving a shit. I released another loud sigh and heard a muttered fuck from the boss man. I knew he was pissed, but this day was about to be a total waste of everyone's time. If he wanted to continue being aloof, then he was going to do it without me.

"Do you have something to fucking say, _Rosalie_?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

I had enough. Four years of his bullshit was pissing me off.

"Yes, I do. You fucking suck. Maybe if you got your pompous head out your ass you would see all the shit you've been messing up. Give me the camera or fix your shit," I said with as much acid in my voice as I could.

"Fine. Show me what you got," he said, smirking up at me as well.

_What? WHAT?_

I looked down at his hand and saw the camera. Before he could say another smart ass comment, I pulled off my sweatshirt and tossed it to the side. I heard McCarty hiss and I watched him as he stared at my exposed skin. His cheeks reddened and I added a point to Team Hale. Yeah, that bastard deserved some payback after four years of me ogling his sexy ass.

I slowly lowered my tank and pulled my glasses to the top of my head. He was still staring and licked his lips as he took me all in. I had always covered myself more than what I needed to with my clothing. I knew I was fuckhott with my curves that could turn heads. My boobs could bring down the Death Star. But I never flaunted what my momma gave me. This time though, with McCarty, I wanted to him to see every inch of what he's been missing.

I sauntered over to him and snatched the five thousand dollar camera out his hand. I closed his opened mouth and winked at him. My hips swayed in my fitted jeans as I walked over to Waste of Space 1 and 2. I changed all the specs with the camera and changed the lens. I snapped my fingers at the other staff that had been sitting on their ass. The shoot had a 1968 red Mustang convertible. There's nothing like a hot man on an even hotter car. They may be selling mostly to men, but it was the women who wanted them that they'd be buying it for. So I worked these men like puppets on a string. If these fuckers wanted a paycheck, then they needed to listen to me.

By midnight, the last person had left and I was packing up the equipment. I knew my name wouldn't even be mentioned for the shoot, but decided that I didn't care. I got my shot, had my chance to lead. I was smiling ear to ear at what I accomplished today. Maybe McCarty would give me another chance. My smile grew even bigger at the thought of it. Even if it would taken him longer to agree, today, I finally had my chance to be a real photographer.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" a deep voice behind me said.

I turned around quickly and saw McCarty wrapping up the remainder of the cords. He smiled at me and for the first time I ever, I saw his dimples. He seemed warmer, softer, but still oh so strong. I couldn't tell you how many times I imagined this side of him holding me, kissing me, bringing me so much pleasure. But I knew the true him; the egotistical prick that pissed me off on a constant basis. Even though my bubble had burst, I didn't drop my smile.

"Yeah it does feel good. It's about time you found your balls and gave them to me. Someone had to make this shoot better," I said, smirking over my shoulder at him.

He walked over closer to me and I turned around so he wouldn't see my blush. McCarty always had this heat about him; it made my whole body vibrate.

"You always make them better just by being here. I was just waiting for you to take the camera. That's why I pushed so hard," he said. "Especially on today, happy anniversary."

"What you are talking about?" I asked, completely baffled.

He pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it to find a roll of film. I examined it closely and saw that it was film for a Contessa LBE 35mm rangefinder camera from 1965. I had the camera tucked away safely at home. I found it at a yard sale when I was fifteen. I was obsessed with it, but never could find film for it. I remembered telling McCarty our first day working together. I thought he hadn't been listening, but I guess he had. I turned to hide my tears. I was supposed to be strong. If he found me weak, I'd be on my ass.

McCarty's fingers reached around to wipe away at my cheek. I felt his body pull so close to mine that I couldn't help but lean back into him. I laid the precious gift on the cases in front of me. My body had craved to touch him this way, sensually, for so long. _How well could I fit?_ As I leaned back further into him, completely letting go, we both sucked in a breath.

"Perfect…," I whispered as his arms wrapped around me.

"Fucking…perfect…," he echoed me.

Did I want this? Did I want to take whatever he was about to give me? As I turned in his arms, I looked into his eyes and was set aflame. He leaned down to kiss me and all my questions and doubt fell away. This is what I wanted and I was going to have it. With each feel of his lips on mine, I wanted more. I wanted to taste every inch of him.

I ran my fingers through his curls as his tongue found mine, pulling me in deeper into his hold. His hands began to trail down my spine, igniting me even more. I couldn't have his mouth on me more than in that moment. I want to feel his lips everywhere, and as if he heard my mind, they began a journey down my neck to my chest. His tongue swept out and tasted the peaks and my breasts. My nails dug into his scalp and shoulder, our moans echoing each other. I felt myself begin to move backwards until my butt hit something hard. I reached back to level myself and noticed it was the Mustang that we brought in for the shoot.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you, Rosalie?" he moaned as he kissed down my neck.

I shook my head, unable to speak as satisfied sounds flowed from my mouth. This was ecstasy and I would get my fill of it before he left and the _boss_ returned.

"Ever since that day you told me off. I knew you were pissed, but I knew I had to have you," he said, biting my nipples that had pebbled under his ministrations.

His hands went to the edges of my tank, raising it slightly before looking into my eyes to beg for permission. I nodded at him and watched as he took me in. I was wearing a black lacy number today. For some God provoking reason, I decided to go lacy and sexy. I was so happy that I decided against the hello kitty set I had found two weeks ago.

"Rosalie, I want you and I am going to take you. But right now, woman, I need you fast and hard. Please," he said, his voice breaking as he pleaded. "I promise that I'll go so slow next time."

Next time? Oh my if his fucking is anything remotely as good as his kissing, there will be a next time and a time after that.

"Yes, fuck me. All that other romantic bullshit can come later," I whispered in my most sultry voice. I began to lick up his chest as I took off his shirt. "And please, call me Rose. I'll be damned if I scream out McCarty."

"Emmett. Call me Emmett," he chuckled and smiled, showing off those dimples as he answered me.

As he said it and I vowed to see and hear this side of him more often. The rest of our clothes quickly disappeared till I was just in my panties and Emmett in the sexiest briefs I've ever seen. His early request for hard and fast seemed like a distant memory as touched and caressed every inch of my naked skin. His kisses paved a passionate trail from my lips to the inside of my thighs. I couldn't help but push his head to meet my aching center. His hands pulled down my panties and tossed them over his shoulder. He raised my leg as he bent down on his knees and threw it over his shoulder.

"Must taste you just once," he hummed.

Emmett's tongue took a long swipe against my sex and I threw my head back in pleasure. He lapped away, drinking up every bit of my dripping excitement my body had to offer. Before I could fully succumb to his magic tongue, he was standing back up and licking his lips.

"Damn you taste so good, Rose."

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in closer. I pulled down his boxers with my feet and felt his breathing on my neck pick up.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," I whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe.

He moaned and attacked my lips again. I loved the way I tasted on his lips. I felt his hard erection press its way to my warm center. I cried out like wanton hussy and rubbed myself against him to feel that pleasure again. I threw my head back and ended up falling back into the backseat of the car. Emmett came with me in a fit of giggles and grunts. The laughter soon stopped as Emmett rubbed himself deliciously against me. Ask much as I wanted him, we needed some protection. I prayed he had something. He noticed my eyes wandering and reached for his jeans that were draped over the back of the car. He pulled out a condom and slid it on all while caressing my breast with his other hand. I always knew he was multitalented. He lay back down on top of me and kissed me breathless.

"Ready?" he asked.

It was endearing and sweet, but I wanted him rough and demanding. I also had a preview of what being in control was like and I wanted more. I flipped him over on his back; no small deed for the backseat of the car. I reached between us and gripped him with a salacious grin. I sank down on quickly and all the air left my body.

"Oh fuck, Rosalie!" He screamed.

"Rose, remember. Please call me Rose," I sighed as I felt him slide deeper within me.

I began to rock on top of him, enjoying how good it felt to have someone so big, so massive inside me. It has been six long years as I refused to remember that horrible one night stand with Sam now. Emmett was the biggest by far and I could myself stretching, and loving, and climbing… OH FUCK! GOD! I understand why that chick was singing in the damn hills. He made me hear music and see stars.

Emmett reached up and palmed my breast. His other hand gripped my hip, helping me along.

"Fuck Rose!"

"That's what you're doing," I chuckled. "Hang on, baby," I said leaning down to kiss him.

I sat back up and began to pick up the pace. He began to hiss and grunt. It turned me on to know I was in control and he was at my mercy. He wanted more, but I would make him suffer. I slowed my pace and he gasped and begged. I was so close already and after a while could no longer deny him. I quickened my pace and rolled my hips. He was so deep and I felt so full.

"Oh god, YES!" I screamed, feeling my climaxing building to the point that I felt like I'd explode.

"Make me cum, Rose. Make me…," he chanted until he stilled and grasped me tight with both hands on my hips.

He rose up and brought me down on him for a few more strokes, hitting that blissful spot inside. My eyes flew open, not wanting to miss seeing him come apart beneath me. I was not disappointed…it was beautiful and sexy. I joined him swiftly, ending my own suffering for holding out. I did in fact explode and expelled every sound from my body that I could. I collapsed on his heaving chest and could not even move. I was putty.

"Fuck, fuck Rose. Jesus," he said over and over.

"Uh huh, sure," I said, totally incoherent.

We both laughed at my babbling. He lifted me up off him and I hissed at the movement. He tossed the condom and I had to make sure I grabbed that before we left. I lay back down on his chest needing a few more minutes before I moved. I felt his lips brush across my forehead, his arms holding me tight as his heartbeat lulled me.

Some time had passed as I heard movement outside the studio we were in. We didn't sleep in that late did we? I didn't want to open my eyes but I heard giggling and whispering. Then something that certainly wasn't Emmett started poking me.

"Excuse me folks, but we have this studio next," a voice that wasn't Emmett said.

I looked up from the car and there was a man and woman staring down at a naked Emmett and myself in the back of the Mustang.

"You fuckers mind? Show is over," I growled, startling Emmett awake.

I heard the woman mutter as they walked away, "Must have been some photo shoot."

Emmett chuckled and replied with a satisfied, "Hell yes!"

I couldn't help but join him. I was shocked as he nuzzled my neck, but I relaxed into him. I could do sweet right now. I didn't have much energy for anything else.

"Rose, oh the fun we are going to have. I'm never letting you go. Or this mustang," he said before laughing.

Emmett pulled me down back on top of him and kissed me till we heard the others coming into the studio. I gave him a look that definitely said we'd continue this again.

Oh yes, the fun we were going to have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This marks the end of the Lemon Oasis. It may return again someday, but i think this is a good stop. Thanks for all the support from when it was on the Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog and then on the Twi-Muses! See you all on the next story. I think I got my mojo back.**

**For those of you that don't know. I am expecting and a lot of my time and energy has either been with Baby UnderStudy or my full time that's been kicking my butt. Baby is due in June, so I hope to finish out some outstanding items before I go on hiatus.**

**MWAH!**


End file.
